The Akashi Problem
by TsukiriZanrai
Summary: Confronting Akashi was the scary part, but it was the rest of the group of 8 turning into animals and Akashi turning into a lion that really surprised them. Who could have done it and what is the secret towards the animal transformations? Part 5 of the series after Panther, Tiger, Hawk and Wolf. Slight Aokise, Kagakuro, Midotaka, and Murahimu. Fluff and slight mentions of sex
1. The Akashi Problem

Okay, sorry for the long wait... ahahaha... please don't kill me.

To mayfaire, sorry but I don't think I can put in what you wanted, but I can try with little snippets?

This story is going to be in chapters, because this... turned out longer then I expected.

This whole _thing_turned out longer then expected because I never really thought it would come this far.

So here is the rest of the people turning into animals, with a bonus of even _Akashi_ turning into an animal. Not sure how I'm going to post up the rest of the animal problems, since this is clearly Akashi's moment of fame. I _might _post a new chapter on the respective fics themselves, but its likely that I'll put them up here because it might get confusing for first-time readers.

This chapter is kinda long, so hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket doesn't belong to me

* * *

"Shin-chan!" Takao whined, "I don't wanna go!" Pouting while shoving his hands into his jean pockets, Takao walked beside Midorima to the meeting point where everyone was supposed to meet up first before going to Rakuzan High and waiting for Akashi outside the school gate. Takao knew it, Tuesdays always sucked.

"We're bringing everyone along, and you are part of 'everyone'. I don't want you here either. All you do is whine," Midorima grumbled. He doesn't like the idea of Takao going close to Akashi, but because he's tsundere, he doesn't say anything about it.

Stopping at the playground, the duo sees Kuroko, Kagami, Murasakibara, and Himuro all there. The only ones missing were Aomine and Kise.

"Where are Aomine and Kise?" Takao asks the four sitting at the benches. Kuroko shrugs and Kagami just keeps his skeptical face on. "Late again, like always," Midorima says under his breath, slightly annoyed.

About 5 minutes later, the 6 teens hear whining and they all look towards the spot where it came from. Aomine is straining and pulling Kise by the hand, yelling profanities and hurling insults to the wailing blonde.

"_Idon'twannaIdon'twannaIdon'twanna!" _Kise sobs, trying to prevent Aomine from going any further.

"God damn it Kise! You were fine on the train!" Aomine grunts as he pulls the blonde to the meeting place.

"That was before I realized that I have to meet Akashicchi!" Kise wailed, "And I don't really want to meet him again!"

"_No one wants to meet Akashi again, _but Kise I swear if you don't stop fighting back I'm going to haul you over my shoulder and carry you like a potato sack," Aomine angrily yelled. "No way!" Kise shook his head, "I don't deserve to be carried like a sack! I deserve to be carried like a princess!"

"If you stop resisting, I'll carry you like a _queen,_ so _stop resisting," _Aomine says as he tries to get Kise to give up.

"But I don't wanna see Akashicchi more than wanting to be carried like a princess!" Kise said, shaking his head again.

Stopping in his tracks and groaning, Aomine quickly turns around and bends down while moving forward, hauling Kise over his shoulder as he uses his hands to support his back and his legs.

"Uweh! Aominecchi! Put me down!" Kise yells while kicking Aomine in the chest. "You're the one who didn't want to stop pulling, so here you are, like a sack of potatoes over my shoulder."

"Noooooo!" Kise wails as he covers his face with his hands, "This is really embarrassing Aominecchi!"

"It was your fault you asshole!"

"You guys are always late," Kagami said as they met up with the 6 teens.

"Blame Mr. My-Clothes-Has-To-Look-Nice. He took so long finding clothes to wear and he refused to come anywhere near the playground."

"We saw," Kuroko chipped in.

Kise grumbled to himself as he hung upside down. "Aominecchi? Can you put me down now? My head feels really heavy…"

"Will you run?"

"Since I'm here I might as well get it done and over with," Kise pouted.

Aomine put the model down and looks at Kise's flushed face. Sitting down and looking up so the blood circulation will circulate more to the rest of the body, Kise sighs.

"We're formulating a plan now right?" Aomine asks, sitting on one of the benches. Kuroko nodded, "It's unwise to face Akashi-kun without a plan."

"What are we even going to ask him?" Takao asked out loud.

"About why and how he managed to turn some of us into animals," Kagami replied Takao's answer.

"Don't we already know? I mean he sent us blackm—I mean letters right?" Takao placed his cheek on his palm.

"Well, he hasn't told us why he wants us to be careful about one another…" Kise mumbled. "So we got the questions down, or at least the general topic. Right, so who's asking?" Himuro asked.

Everyone looks at Kuroko with that "you're the chosen one" look. "Me?" Kuroko points to himself, "No thank you."

"But why? You are almost equally as fearless as Akashi," Aomine points out.

"Murasakibara-kun should do it, he's one of the closest to Akashi-kun," Kuroko pushed the responsibility to Murasakibara.

"Eh? But isn't Mido-chin the closest to Aka-chin?" Murasakibara looked at Midorima hopefully. "Well, its true that I play shogi with him, but that's all," Midorima shook his head.

"Why not Kise?" Takao mindlessly suggested, and everyone grew pale, Kise especially. "I can think of 6 ways it can go bad," Aomine winced.

"Then how about yourself Aominecchi?" Kise retorted, slightly offended.

"Are you nuts? I'm more of an action guy, not a words guy," Aomine scoffed. "I can tell," Kise mumbled to himself.

"I still think Kuroko is the best to do this," Kagami said.

"So when worse comes to worse, we hide behind an invisible guy?" Aomine said, raising an eyebrow.

"What if Akashi tries to harm Kuroko?" Kagami frowns.

"No worries, look at these guns," Kuroko says as he raises a bicep.

"_What_ _guns?!_" Everyone shouts at once.

"Maybe Takao should do it?" Kise suggests, "You do have the nerve to mess with Midorimacchi after all."

"Shin-chan isn't as scary as Akashi," Takao shivered, "So no way."

Everyone sighs. This was going in circles.

"How about Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asked, noticing that he wasn't brought up in any of the names, "Or Kaga-chin?"

Kise frowned, "Actually, I don't think 'outsiders' should ask Akashicchi..."

Midorima and Kuroko nodded. "Looks like I have the highest chance of surviving then." Kuroko said, volunteering himself, "Well, let's get going."

* * *

Akashi was expecting the group of 8 to meet up with him soon. Not particularly curious on why though, since he can figure out what's going on in their minds. Akashi patiently waited while staring at the teacher droning on and on about math and waited for school to end. Smirking to himself, the people around him got chills. _It should be today, not 'soon', _Akashi thought to himself, _Today._

* * *

The group huddled outside Rakuzan High and waited for Akashi to come out. Everyone leaving the school looked at the group suspiciously waiting outside as they went out. Kuroko and Kagami stood at front, followed by Aomine and a cowering Kise hiding behind Aomine, Takao and Midorima and Murasakibara and Himuro.

"Muro-chin, are you scared?" Murasakibara asked, trying out a green tea-flavoured pocky.

"Hmm? Not particularly," The raven replied nonchalantly, "Kise-kun seems to be though."

"People who have met Aka-shin are always scared of him. I'm not sure about Kuro-chin and Mine-chin, but at certain times Mido-chin is scared of Aka-chin even though he doesn't show it."

"Then why should I be scared if I haven't met him?"

"But I have, and I'm telling you that Aka-chin is more scary than a horror movie at night."

"Is that so?" Himuro looked up at Murasakibara, "Oh, can I try one?"

Murasakibara nodded and handed him the pocky box. Takao sighed, "Those two are really taking it easy huh?"

"Aren't we as well?" Midorima replies, watching the people exit the school.

"What, you're not scared?" Takao raises an eyebrow and looks at Midorima.

"N-no. Definitely not. Akashi is just slightly intimidating, that's all," Midorima said with a slightly shaky voice.

"I think he's more than 'slightly intimidating' though, from what I've heard. Are you very sure, Shin-chan?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"You definitely are, Shin-chan!" Takao teased, and they started bickering.

"Uweh! Everyone has it easy," Kise whimpered. Aomine remained silent, but looked slightly at Kise's direction to show that he was listening.

"Why did we agree to come see Akashicchi?" Kise whined. "Don't you want answers as well?" Aomine replied.

"I do, but… If I have to meet Akashicchi again I'd rather just let it be one of life's little mysteries."

"But I'm here too right? Nothing's gonna happen."

"Woah! Hyououminecchi being so manly protecting the damsel in distress!"

"What damsel. You certainly are in distress, but I don't see no damsel."

"Hyououminecchi! You're so mean! I am _so _a damsel! You just haven't seen me in a dress!"

"Why are you calling me that? That's even worse than that 'Aominecchi'! But now I can actually imagine you as a damsel."

"See? I can totally pull it off!" Kise proudly said, although that's not a very prideful thing for a man to say.

Kagami facepalmed. "Do we have to stand so close to those idiots?"

"You can go to the back with Himuro-kun if you want," Kuroko looked up with his expressionless face.

"And leave you alone in the front lines? You can't even stay under heat for long."

Kuroko looked away, "I was dehydrated okay?"

"Whatever you say," Kagami snickered, "I don't understand how you can be dehydrated in a hot spring though."

"Akashi-kun is out," Kuroko ignored Kagami's previous statement with vital visual information.

Everyone became alert all at once and silently waited for Akashi to walk out of the gate.

* * *

Akashi smiled when the bell rang, signaling the students that school was over. Hayama skipped over to the happy teen with red hair. "Akashi!" He yelled before stopping beside him, "You look very happy today!"

"Kotaro," Akashi greeted, "I am happy, yes."

"Hmm?" Mibuchi said, studying Akashi with his eyes, "You're rarely happy."

"That's because today is the day," Akashi smirked.

Hayama cocked his head, "Is today special?"

"Oh yes," Akashi's smirk widened and his eyes grew dangerously dark, "Very special. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment."

Akashi sauntered out of the classroom and Hayama and Mibuchi looked at each other. "Hey, Reo-nee!" Hayama said to the teen that had accompanied him to Akashi's class, "Did you know you have very weird looking eyes?"

Mibuchi blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah! They look… weird!"

Mibuchi didn't say anything because he couldn't think of an insult due to being caught by surprise.

* * *

Walking out the front door, Akashi headed for the gate, and he could already see Kuroko and Kagami. Walking towards them with a smile, he stopped in front of Kuroko and Kagami.

"Hello Tetsuya."

* * *

Kagami gulped. This was the feared captain of the Generation of Miracles.

"Hello Tetsuya," Akashi had said.

Kuroko had politely said hello back.

"My, my, the whole gang is here," Akashi said, smirk still plastered on his face. Kuroko nodded, "We wanted to ask you a few curious questions about the… transformations."

"I know, Tetsuya. Why don't we bring this to a place where we can sit back and rewind?" Akashi said before turning and walking away. Kuroko looked at Kagami before quickly following the red-haired captain.

They walked for a bit, about 5 minutes or so in one direction. Akashi turned into a café and entered it, the first four, Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, and Aomine, followed him in.

Takao however, had to soak in the café. "Shin-chan, isn't this an expensive café?"

Midorima nodded and moved to walk into the café, but Takao still lingered behind. "Takao?"

The point guard shook out of his daydream and followed the remaining 3 in.

Sitting at the largest table possible, Akashi ordered drinks for all of them. "My treat," he had said, "order what you want."

Kuroko was a little shocked. It wasn't often that Akashi treated them, and this place was more expensive than Starbucks and Ikea put together.

Cautiously trying to order something not so expensive, the group fidgeted around nervously

"So what's on your mind?" Akashi laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them.

"I think you know why we're here, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied with an expressionless face. _How does Kuroko do that when talking to _Akashi? Kagami thought.

"Do I, Tetsuya? I can be mistaken," Akashi chuckled.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "But you're never wrong, Akashi-kun, what makes you doubt yourself now?"

Akashi smiled a smile that can rival a demon's. "I would still like to hear it from you, Tetsuya."

Swallowing, Kuroko asked the question that everyone wanted to know about, "Why did you turn some of us into animals?"

"I believe I explained that in the letters, hm?"

"I told you so," Takao harshly whispered and nudged Midorima in the ribs.

"But we want to know why you even bother. We're not in the same team anymore."

"But you are worthy opponents, not like those boring weaklings we have to play against at every tournaments. You guys can put up a fight."

"So you warned our partners that if they harmed us, they would be turned into animals?"

"Permanently, and into any animal I want." Akashi nodded.

"So you're just… Protecting the good players?"

"Not quite. Taiga is a good player, for once, but I still turned him into a tiger. I thought a tiger would suit him, and also because he's called 'Taiga'," Akashi chuckled.

"Then why?" Takao asks. Akashi diverted his attention to the raven who was shocked that he said his thoughts out loud, "Because, Kazunari, I'm not all that heartless."

"I don't understand Aka-chin," Murasakibara frowned.

Akashi smiled, "Let me rephrase for you, Atsushi. I simply don't want my former team members, chicks that I have raised to fly, to fall back to the ground because people restrain them by putting them in a cage, either jealous that they can fly or because they want to keep them in a cage and have them sing for them."

"So you're looking out for us?" Kise asked, confused at comparing how he thought Akashi would be and how Akashi is.

"In a way, yes, because it is the Generation of Miracles that pose a higher form of challenge," Akashi said. A waiter with a tray came and put down 4 drinks, while another came shortly after to serve the rest of the 5. All of them took a short sip first, a few exclaiming softly at how good their drinks were.

"Have I answered all your questions?" Akashi said before sipping his black coffee.

"There is just one more, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, pausing for a short while to drink his milk tea, "How did you do it? The transformation."

Akashi smirked and put down his cup. "I had a potion created. Well, a few potions, all containing the essence of an animal, and all tasteless and colorless. All I had to do was mix it into some food and serve."

"A potion? How did you make a potion? What essence of animal are we speaking about here?" Takao asked, genuinely muddled.

"You ask a lot of questions, Kazunari," Akashi smiled and Takao squeaked, grabbing onto Midorima's hand under the table.

"My family is rich, as you can probably tell," Akashi said, leaning back in his seat, "So I had a few scientists work on it."

"Are there… Side-effects?" Himuro asked.

"Absolutely none, Tatsuya. It's a harmless, temporary change."

A few breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Now, is that all?" Akashi raised an eyebrow. Kuroko looked around and saw everyone's expressions and nodded. "Thank you for spending your time with us, Akashi-kun."

"My pleasure, Tetsuya. Say, your name is very similar to Tatsuya's. It may get confusing in the future."

"I don't think that you will ever get confused, Akashi-kun."

"Thank you, Tetsuya," Akashi chuckled and turned to Aomine, "Daiki, you haven't said anything at all. Is there anything on your mind? Everyone has spoken up at least once."

Looking bored, Aomine replied nonchalantly, "Not particularly."

"Well, take care of Ryouta, hm? We all now how rough you can get."

Kise's ears turned red and hid his face behind his hands. "Akashicchi!" Kise wailed.

"You too, Taiga."

"Eh? Me?"

"Tetsuya is fragile in certain ways you know."

"…." Kuroko didn't say anything as he stared intently at Akashi.

"Tatsuya, you have to bear with Atsushi even though he can be a child sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Himuro laughed, "He's a child 24/7!"

"Am I really?" Murasakibara blinked.

Akashi smiled. "Kazunari, do you think I could borrow Shintarou from time to time? I would like to play shogi with him sometimes."

"Oh, sure," Takao nodded.

Smiling, Akashi stood up. "Well then, I have to go. You can just sit here and talk to each other. No need to worry about the drinks, my family owns this café. Until next time."

The group of 8 watched Akashi exit the café and turned to themselves. "That went... surprisingly smooth…" Kuroko started first.

"I thought he'd be… scarier," Takao said.

"You haven't seen him during practice," Kise shivered.

"He was horrible during practice." Aomine yawned and took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, he turned out a better person that I thought," Himuro said, warming his hands with his coffee.

"Me too," Kagami said, downing the coffee in one gulp.

"Ah! Kagamicchi! That's not how you savor coffee of this caliber!" Kise yelled after seeing how Kagami drank his coffee.

"What? What's wrong with that?"

"This is good coffee, you should enjoy it and not just drink it all at once!"

"That's not what you do when you give me head though," Aomine nonchalantly interrupted the conversation with an awkward statement.

"Aominecchi…" Kise's face turned red and he crawled under the table to hide his face and entire presence.

"Why do you always bring out that topic?" Kagami asked.

"It's my favorite topic," Aomine replied.

"Kise-chin, want some pocky?" Murasakibara asked the blonde hugging the table leg.

Midorima sighed. Today was a weird day for him as well.

"Hey guys!" Takao burst out, "Want to have a major sleepover?! Tomorrow's a holiday anyways!"

"Sleepover?" Kagami repeated.

"For what?" Aomine asks.

"Where?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"Who has the biggest house?" Takao cocked his head to the side.

"… We live in apartments," Aomine said, referring to both he and Kise.

"Us too," Kuroko said, talking about himself and Kagami.

"I live in Atsushi's house, but there's not enough space for a sleepover group of 8," Himuro added on.

Everyone turned to look at Midorima. "What? I live in an apartment too."

"Uh well, you guys can come over to my house?" Takao offered.

"I thought you lived in an apartment too?" Kagami said.

"I live in a normal house, but my parents are overseas like always," Takao had a cat grin on.

"Takao-kun's house it is!" Kuroko smiled. After finishing their drinks, Aomine having to hand Kise his, they went back home to prepare for the sleepover.

* * *

Murasakibara and Himuro rang Takao's doorbell. Murasakibara had a panda backpack with clothes in it and a few essentials, and when I mean essentials, I mean a big bag of snacks. Himuro just brought clothes and toiletries. Murasakibara was also slinging the two sleeping bags that Mommy Murasakibara had to dig out of the closet ("Atsushi!" She had said, "A sleepover you say? Well, you haven't gone on many since you were younger, and I think we have a spare, so let me clean out the closet and pull them out under the boxes of old photos and your dad's mementoes of his younger days! It might be rather dusty though.").

"Atsushi, do you really have to bring that much snacks?" Himuro sighed. It had taken him everything to get Murasakibara out of the house in time so they can arrive a little earlier.

"Taka-chin wouldn't have to stress himself on food for 8 people."

"That bag can feed the whole of Singapore, Atsushi."

"Oh, you guys are early!" Takao opened the door excitedly, "Come in!"

"Excuse us," Himuro politely said before taking off his shoes and entering Takao's empty home.

"Do you think you can help me with the furniture? That way everyone can bunk in the living room," Takao asked the early duo.

Putting down their bags, Himuro got Murasakibara to move the furniture with Takao as he himself took away the things on the table and on the floor.

"You live… very carefreely, Takao-kun," Himuro said, piling all the magazines and books scattered everywhere on the living room into 2 different piles.

"When I'm not with Shin-chan, I get bored as hell," Takao snickered, "And my parents aren't home anyways. What's a little mess with no one going to nag you about it?"

"You could at have least cleaned up before we got here?" Himuro suggested.

"They're only books! And I had to go out to buy food and drinks."

"Atsushi has food. Atsushi always have food. Enough to feed a tiny island that has a population of 5 million," Himuro sighed.

Takao laughed as they finished moving the furniture to one corner, "I should have calculated that. Well, that's enough space for 8 people to sleep in. Thanks, Murasakibara-san."

The 3 turned their heads to the door as they heard the doorbell go off. Opening the door, Takao pounced on the guy outside.

"Shin-chaaaaaaaan!"

"Urf, Takao!" Midorima frowned and had to take a few steps back due to added weight.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to pack. And find a sleeping bag," Midorima mumbled.

"So you brought a fluffy blanket instead?" Himuro raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't… have a sleeping bag…" Midorima had a slight blush going on.

"What, Shin-chan? Is this your first sleepover?" Takao teased.

"O-of course not! I've slept over at your house before!"

"And only my house?"

"…" Midorima didn't say anything else and just shoved his way into the house. "Aw, Shin-chan, no need to be sad! You can share mine!" Takao giggled and the tips of Midorima's ears started to go red.

"Oh, Mido-chin! I brought red bean pocky. I think you'll like it," Murasakibara said as he started searching through his bag of snacks.

Midorima had replied with a thank you when the doorbell rang again.

Opening the door, Takao was surprised. "Eh? Aomine and Kise aren't the last ones as I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean, Takao?" Kise pouted. Aomine just chuckled. "My house is kinda near-ish and Kise had most of his stuff at my place, so all we had to do was look for an extra sleeping bag."

"And clothes," Kise mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, you didn't bring your own and it's too much of a pain to go back just for underwear and clothes."

"That's the point, Aominecchi. I can't wear _your _underwear."

"Why not?"

"It's unhygienic… and kinda gross when you think about it."

"Then re-wear yours."

"… That's even more gross…"

"Then live with mine, Jesus Christ."

"Also, your taste in clothes is horrible."

"… What do you have against T-shirts and pants?"

"You know, you guys are spilling a lot of information that I didn't want to know," Takao winced.

Aomine laughed and Kise blushed. Setting down their things, the 6 of them discussed on their plans for the night.

"Truth or dare! Everyone has to play that during sleepovers!" Takao squealed.

"Are you a high school girl?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Aw, why not Aominecchi, it's gonna be fun!" Kise gave Aomine a pat on the back.

"What's for dinner by the way?" Murasakibara asked. "Now that is a valid question. I don't think I'd want to live on Atsushi's snacks," Himuro smiled.

Takao hummed, "Maybe we can order in?"

"Pizza!" Kise yelled. Aomine nodded, "Pizza. Pizza's good."

"Isn't that a little unhealthy…?" Midorima frowned.

"Shin-chan, sometimes I don't know if you're a teenager or not," Takao giggled. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's gotta be Bakagami and Tetsu," Aomine said as Takao hopped to the door like an over-excited rabbit.

"Kuroko! Kagami! You guys are late!" Takao said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, sorry. We had to go back and grab Kuroko's clothes and drop Nigou off at the Coach's house." Kagami said as he took off his shoes.

"If they could go back and get clothes, why couldn't I?" Kise mumbled under his breath and Aomine knuckled his head.

"Right, the whole gang is here, so what now?" Takao asked, "Want to order in? I have cash."

* * *

Pizza came a half hour later, and everyone ate. Murasakibara didn't eat much because of all the snacks he had been munching, and it seems like he doesn't like pizza as much as snacks.

Kagami and Aomine were fighting over the last slice, which eventually was stolen by Kise.

"Truth or dare!" Takao yelled after they had finished eating.

"Why? We're not girls," Aomine mumbled. "But then we get to know each other more!" Takao replied enthusiastically.

"Don't we already know each other?" Himuro smiled.

"But! We can know their secrets and stuff!" Takao giggled.

"It'll be fun!" Kise tried persuading Aomine. He had always wanted to try it with people that weren't girls.

Himuro chuckled, "Why not? What say you, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko just blinked. "I don't know. I never really played it before."

"We have to let Kurokocchi experience it sometime!" Kise said, hugging Kuroko. "Everyone has to play truth or dare in their lifetime!" Takao joined Kise in hugging the phantom player.

"Ugh, fine," Aomine gave up.

After settling down in a circle, Takao took out an empty soda bottle and set it in the middle.

"Takaocchi should spin it, since this is his house anyways," Kise said, so Takao spun the bottle.

"Kurokocchi, it's a very simple game," Kise explained while Takao spun the bottle, "If the bottle points to you, the person who spins the bottle asks you 'truth or dare'. If you pick truth, the person will give you a question and you must answer truthfully, and if you pick dare, the person will give you a dare and you will have to do it. You also cannot ask the same question twice, and if you fail the dare, you forfeit."

Kuroko nodded and watched as the bottle begun to stop spinning and pointed at Kagami.

"Me?" Kagami pointed to himself and sighed. Takao smiled a Cheshire cat smile. "Kagami! Truth or dare?"

"…" Kagami took time to think before saying dare.

"Kiss someone who isn't Kuroko," Takao demanded.

Kagami looked at his choices.

He scrunched up his nose at Takao and Midorima.

He almost gagged at the thought of kissing Aomine.

Thinking that Kise would kiss like a dog, he passed.

He didn't think Murasakibara would let anyone near his mouth apart from snacks and Himuro.

Kagami sighed. _Tatsuya it is._

"I pick Tatsuya," Kagami pointed.

Himuro's smile stayed in place as his face froze and pointed to himself, "Me? You sure?"

"We kissed before anyways."

Kagami glanced at Kuroko, hoping not to find any killing intent, but he seemed fine with it. But now he was really unsure, because Kuroko's face is like the locked vault to what he really feels.

"Kuroko, this okay to you?" Kagami asked first.

"Hmm? It's a dare, isn't it? I don't think it matters." Kuroko blinked.

Letting out a relieved sigh, he turned to the waiting Himuro. Smiling he said something that would calm Kagami down, "It's just like old times, remember? We did it every time we saw each other."

"Well, yeah, but in Japan, a kiss is something other than a greeting," Kagami mumbled and stroked his hand through his hair.

"Just get it over and done with," Aomine rested his chin on a palm.

"F-fine!" Kagami shouted before pecking the smiling Himuro on the lips. "There, you got your kiss," Kagami told Takao as he quickly moved back to his seat beside Kuroko and spinning the bottle. The bottle spun and pointed to Kise.

"Kise, truth or dare?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

Kise frowned. "Aominecchi, what should I choose?"

"Hah? How would I know?" Aomine growled.

"Truth then," Kise said, ignoring Aomine and completely disregarding the fact that he actually asked someone a question.

"Hmm, why did you become a model?"

Kise blinked and gave a sly smile, "With a face that looks like this, why wouldn't you become a model?"

"With a face that looks like that, why didn't you become a porn star," Aomine mumbled against his palm while Kise's jaw flapped about without making a sound.

"Actually," Kuroko spoke up, "Why didn't you, Kise-kun?"

"HEEEEH?! KUROKOCCHI?!" Kise shouted at what Kuroko said.

"Now now, Kuroko-kun," Himuro smiled, "One question at a time. Kise-kun, if you would please spin the bottle?"

Kise recovered and spun the bottle. The bottle pointed to Midorima next.

"Oho! Midorimacchi!" Kise gave a big huge-ass smile, 'Truth or dare?"

"… Dare. Because you'd only ask me stupid questions."

"Eh? That's not true!"

"I've known you for too long, unfortunately. So what's my dare?"

"Write 'antidisestablishmentarianism ' with your right hand!"

"Write _what?" _Aomine looked at Kise like he had horns and grey skin.

"The… movement or ideology that opposes… antidisestablishment?" Kise strained to remember what the dictionary had said.

"Disestablishment," Midorima corrected.

"Right. Yeah, whatever he said."

"And you know this word because… Was that even a word?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"I was reading through the dictionary because I was bored, and if it came from the dictionary, then yes it's a word."

"How bored were you to read a dictionary?"

"Very, so do it Midorimacchi!"

Midorima sighed, "It's going to be ugly though."

"That's what I would expect," Kise smiled.

Grabbing a notebook and a pen, Midorima set to start writing the 28-lettered word and it came out in a way that didn't look like any language at all.

"Midorimacchi, that's not the language that I was hoping for."

"I told you it'd get ugly!"

"Actually, I don't think it's a language _anyone _would be hoping for," Kagami said as he tried to read what Midorima wrote.

"Shin-chan, can you really not write with your right hand?" Takao asked, curious.

"Can _you _write with your left?" Midorima snapped back.

"If your spins ever point to me, you could dare me," Takao smiled a smile that made him belong with the sharks.

Midorima spun the bottle and watched as it landed on Takao. "Now, that is just uncanny," Takao scrunched up his nose.

"Truth or dare, Takao?" Midorima asked even though he knew what the answer was.

"Dare."

"Write 'antidisestablishmentarianism ' with your left hand," Midorima lightly smirked.

Takao tried his very best, but it came out nicer than Midorima's. "Hah! It's actually legible!" Takao grinned and Midorima slightly sulked.

Takao spun the bottle and frowned when it landed on Himuro. "I don't really know what to ask Himuro."

Himuro just continued smiling like the world wasn't ending soon, "Well, I guess this is the time to start to know me?"

"Then… Why do you have that emo hairstyle?"

"It was the fashion once in America. I kinda liked it so I kept it," Himuro shrugged and spun the bottle.

"Aha! Taiga," Himuro smirked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I'm going to make you regret it."

"What, why?"

"Want to tell us about that time when you wore your mom's bra?"

"FUCK NO! PASS!" Kagami shouted before seizing the bottle. Himuro pouted, "You're no fun."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "Your mom's… bra…"

"Shut up Kuroko! I was young and stupid!"

"You still are young and stupid though," Himuro lightly laughed.

Kagami blushed and spun the bottle.

"Murasakibara, truth or dare?"

"Truth," The snack-eating boy immediately replied and the raven sitting beside him gave him a curious look.

"I didn't want to do anything… at all…" Murasakibara said after noticing Himuro's look.

"Erm… How did you two start going out?" Kagami asked. Himuro had never told him about it, and he wanted to know. Himuro flushed red when the question was asked.

"Hmm, well, it had started when Muro-chin always kissed me when I did something good, and I wanted more so I—"

"Pulled me into an empty classroom," Himuro sighed, "And we had a sloppy make-out session on the floor."

"Muro-chin had also eaten ice cream and I wanted to know how it taste like. It was strawberry cheesecake," Murasakibara licked his lips.

Kagami looked at the duo with amusement, "That was… interesting."

"Yeah, very interesting. It was really similar to what happened to us," Aomine smirked.

"Aominecchi, what happened to us is that you rammed me into the wall of a classroom and we had sex. How was that similar?" Kise whacked Aomine on the head.

"Ow! Hey! It was an empty classroom too!"

"No one rapes another person before confessing you idiot."

"You mean only me, and I couldn't hold it in, damn it," Aomine grumbled as he rubbed his head.

Murasakibara spun the bottle.

"Kuro-chin, truth or dare?"

Kuroko thought about his choices before saying 'truth'.

"Who do you like more in the Generation of Miracles?"

Kuroko frowned. "That's a really difficult question, Murasakibara-kun."

"I was just really curious, since you never show whether you're happy or sad."

"Well, I pretty much like everyone equally."

"Even Aka-chin?!" Murasakibara was slightly shocked.

Kuroko nodded. "Everyone is different, but I manage to stand on equal levels in my head. They were also kind of my first few friends too."

Murasakibara's face remained stoic as he shuffled forward to give the little teen a hug. Kise also joined in too, because what Kuroko said was so touching. Midorima was struggling in his mind whether to hug or not, and Aomine just yawned.

Kuroko got everyone off and spun the bottle. Aomine was about to drift off when he got interrupted by Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun, truth or dare?"

"Eh? What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"… Dare."

"Drink a whole bottle of Tabasco sauce."

"What the fuck?" Aomine gave a disgusted face, "Tetsu, no one can survive after a bottle of Tabasco sauce."

"I'm sure you'd pull through, Aomine-kun. And Tabasco isn't that spicy."

"To you," Aomine grumbled.

"What, does someone not have a high tolerance for chili?" Kagami teased.

"I just… don't like chili okay?"

Takao chuckled and got up, making his way to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of Tabasco sauce and some milk.

"There's only half of it left, but I think it should be enough," Takao said and handed the bottle and the milk to Aomine.

Aomine gave Kuroko a face that said 'I hate you' before chugging down the spicy sauce. After shouting, swearing, and drinking the milk, Aomine rushed to the fridge to get even _more _milk.

"I thought he would handle that better though," Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "Who knew he couldn't take that much spicy?"

"Kurokocchi, I think that means you can and that's scaring me a bit," Kise whimpered. Just watching Aomine drink that stuff made his throat burn.

Aomine was panting as he came back to the circle that his friends were sitting in. No wait, correction, his friends and _Kuroko._

"Tetsu, I'll make you pay someday," Aomine growled as he sat back down.

Kise asked worrying 'are you ok' questions as Aomine spun the bottle.

"Takao, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Takao said with a sly smile.

"What's your favorite foreplay action by Midorima?"

Kagami, Midorima and Kise blushed. Shouts of 'Aomine' and 'Aominecchi' went around.

Takao had an amused face on, "Well, I particularly like it when Shin-chan sucks on my neck, and then there would be hickeys the next day." Midorima's face had become as red as Kagami's hair and started to look down to avoid any sort of eye contact.

Takao reached out to spin the bottle and watched as it stopped.

"Me? Again?" Kise whined.

"Truth or dare, Kise?" Takao had that sly foxy smile.

"Dare."

"Watch the scariest horror movie without crying or being surprised."

"Eh? Horror movies? I can't take horror movies!" Kise squealed and hugged Aomine's arm.

"Take it or forfeit," Takao smirked.

"What do I do if I forfeit?"

"I'll die your hair bright pink and make you wear light blue shirt with neon green pants."

Kise screamed, "_NOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'D DO IT I'D DO IT!" _There's one thing that Kise cannot stand, and it's clothes that do not match.

Takao stood to go look through the movies he has while everyone moved over to the empty space where Takao moved all the furniture away. They busied themselves with unrolling their sleeping bags and huddling in it. Aomine looked down at Kise still hugging his arm to see if he was ready to let go and saw that Kise was slightly smirking. Aomine frowned.

"Are you going to let go?"

"Eh?" Kise's facial expression was a scared one, "But…"

Kise sniffled and let go unwillingly. Aomine scanned his face. He was sure he was smirking just now, but he could be mistaken. He _is _pretty sleepy (because he was bored) right now. Kise tilted his head. "Aominecchi?"

The blue-haired shook his head. "Nothing. Better not cling to me the whole time."

"Ehh? Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to."

Takao had gotten the most scary horror movie and put the disc into the DVD machine.

"It's going to start guys," Takao said as he started the movie, "And warning, this movie is really scary. It's as scary as shit. I saw it once and I didn't sleep without the lights on for months. I'm still really scared of this show."

Everyone was huddled with their lovers. There were moments where Kuroko and Kagami jumped. The light blue-haired gripped Kagami's shirt tightly and Kagami put an arm around him reassuringly. Himuro was sitting in Murasakibara's lap. He doesn't scare easily, but when he got shocked, along with Murasakibara, he got hugged tightly. Takao whimpered at some times and he and Midorima hugged tightly.

If it had managed to scare even Kuroko and Himuro, the movie was really _really _scary.

But Aomine was sitting next to Kise in peace. He winced, jerked, and jumped at some parts, but Kise never bothered him. Nor did he bother anyone else. This movie was scaring even him, but Kise was silent. The usual bundle of emotion was being… unusual. He was sitting there with a nonchalant face while watching the scariest movie Aomine has ever watched.

When it came to the climax, where the killer was about to almost kill the main character, Aomine saw Kise smirk in his peripheral vision. It was the slight tug at the corner of his mouth. Aomine frowned. This was very strange indeed.

During the most torturous killing, there was flinching, wincing, and Himuro had to even look away. Aomine turned to look at Kise, who was still staring at the screen with a blank face. He continued to frown and watch the movie. He was becoming more bored by the second. Horror movies were one of his most hated genres. Not number one though. That belongs to romance. Nothing can beat romance. He thought about falling asleep, but he wanted to see Kise's emotions.

When the movie was over, it was just intense silence.

"I-I told you guys that it was s-scary," Takao said as he clung unto Midorima.

Himuro had his face buried in Murasakibara's chest and Kuroko still holding on tightly to Kagami's shirt.

"So, I won the dare, yes?" Kise raised an eyebrow.

Just then, everyone realized that not only did Kise not cry, he didn't screech, scream, yell, or did anything that they thought Kise would do.

"You weren't scared?" Aomine frowned as he asked the teen sitting beside him.

Kise brought on a full-fledged sly grin. "I've watched scarier movies. And I happen to really like horror movies. I don't particularly find them scary at all. I can watch crime murder shows during lunch and still eat."

"Says the man who is afraid of earthworms and thinks that they are _disgusting," _Aomine mumbled.

Takao gaped, "You… tricked us into believing that you couldn't take horror movies!"

"It was a dare, not a truth," Kise smirked, "And it would seem that everyone thinks that I can't handle scary things. I kind of like proving them wrong."

"You're really sly, Kise-kun."

"Not all the time though," The blonde smiled.

"How come I never knew about this?" Aomine grumbled. "Aominecchi, you think horror movies are boring, so we never watch horror movies."

"You force me to watch romance ones."

"Romance movies are good!"

"I think we should all just call it a night. It's still early, but I don't think—" Himuro got interrupted when the lights failed.

"Power failure?" Kuroko frowned.

"And we just watched a horror too!" Takao squeaked and stayed close to Midorima.

"You have torchlights right?" Kuroko asked and Takao nodded.

"I-I'll get them, since it's my house," Takao gulped as he let go of Midorima.

"Are you sure? I could go and get them for you," Kagami offered.

"No no, the drawer is really tricky to open. I'm just going to…" Takao gulped and walked cautiously into the dark kitchen.

* * *

Feeling his way through his own kitchen, he felt his way to the drawer where they kept the torchlights when he felt a cold hand grip his hand and heard a low voice whisper into his ear, "Takao-kun…"

Everyone looked up when they heard Takao scream and rushed to the kitchen. Takao was on the counter like a frightened cat. "What happened?" Kagami asked.

"S-s-something cold grabbed my arm and whispered my name," A freaked Takao said.

"Did you see who did it?" Kuroko spoke up.

"Can you even see me?" Takao raised an eyebrow.

"… Not really… Oh," Kuroko finally got what he meant. It was too dark to see anything.

Himuro jerked when something cold and wet was stroked down his neck and he slapped a hand to his neck and turned around.

"Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asked, "What are you doing?"

"Something touched my neck," Himuro mumbled.

Everyone was on alert now, frantically looking around. "Wait," Aomine looked around, "Where's Kise?"

They all turned to Aomine and the empty space beside him when they suddenly felt an aura they didn't want to feel.

They slowly turned around to see an empty kitchen, but the aura of Akashi was still there. "Wh-who's there?" Takao squeaked.

There was silence. Everyone was high-strung and their brains were working overdrive. Adrenaline pumped through their veins and they started to become uneasy and restless when they all heard a bang and everyone shouted and jumped.

Kise was falling over in giggles in the corner of the kitchen with a frying pan in one hand. "You guys are such _wimps!" _

"Kise! What the hell?" Aomine shouted, trying to get his beating heart to calm its tits. "You guys were so scared over _nothing!"_ Kise giggled.

"Was it you the whole time?" Kuroko asked, blinking in shock.

"You grabbed my arm?"

"You touched my neck?"

"You did Akashi's aura?"

Kise continued giggling. "I sneaked off first and stuck my hand in the freezer for a while. You can't really feel the difference with the window open and the chilly winter air breezing in. I took a few blocks of ice too. I grabbed Takaocchi's arm first and tried my best to imitate Aominecchi's voice."

"My voice? Why?" Aomine frowned in confusion.

"Because you have a low voice. And then," Kise giggled again, "With the hand that was holding the ice, I passed the ice to the other hand and used the cold wet one to trace Himurocchi's neck."

"So that's why it was cold and wet," Himuro mumbled.

"And then Akashi's aura?" Midorima asked.

"Well, I tried my best Akashicchi imitation. It took me some time to get it started and right. It's really hard you know," Kise grinned.

"I'm so going to kill you for this," Takao said, tears in his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try," Kise grinned like a psychopath, "Because I know tons of way to torture people."

* * *

A round of shouting, running around, and throwing pillows at each other, everyone settled down into their respective makeshift beds. The power went on somewhere in the middle, and Takao turned off the lights so everyone can sleep. Forgetting about the horror movie, everyone was pooped out from hunting Kise down and fell asleep pretty quickly. Takao opened up his sleeping bag so he could fit Midorima in and used the blanket he brought as a sleeping bag as their blanket instead.

Kuroko was cocooned in his sleeping bag, sleeping soundly beside Kagami who was sleeping on top of his sleeping bag and using nothing to cover himself at all. Murasakibara had snuggled in with Himuro and used him as a bolster and Kise fell asleep on Aomine.

The nice, cold, cozy night was completely silent…

Until Kagami started snoring that is. A half-awake Kuroko started smothering Kagami with a pillow to get him to shut up. Himuro had woken up and saw Kuroko suffocating Kagami and got the smaller boy to let go as he taped Kagami's mouth shut. Kagami didn't snore again that night.

More like, Kagami wouldn't be snoring anywhere near Kuroko anymore.

* * *

Aomine stirred when he felt something nearby buzz. Smacking his hand around until he found it, he flipped his phone open and pressed the call button.

"'Lo?" Aomine mumbled into the phone sleepily, eyes still closed shut.

"Oh dear, did I wake you up, Daiki?" Akashi's voice wasn't registered until his brain filtered through the sleepiness, and when it did register, Aomine's eyes popped open and he rose himself to his right elbow as he got the other arm off Kise's waist and propped that up too.

"Akashi?" Aomine frowned.

"Did you just wake up?"

"… Yes?"

"Oh, then I suppose you haven't realized then."

"Realized what?"

"Look down at Ryouta."

"Wait, how did you know I was with Kise?"

"Don't underestimate me and do as I say," Akashi's commanding voice came through the phone and Aomine did as he was told. He peeled back the sleeping bag to reveal the still sleeping Kise.

With a few extra bits.

"What's going on?" Aomine demanded as he scanned Kise.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko shifted as he woke up to Aomine talking. The tanned power forward turned his head to look at Kuroko and just kept on staring.

"Is something wrong?"

"… I suggest you wake Bakagami."

"What for?"

"Just do it, Tetsu," Aomine diverted his attention to the phone, "You haven't replied my question, Akashi."

"But I can't, Daiki." Akashi's calm voice flitted through.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know."

"You _don't know?!"_

Aomine's outburst had woken up Himuro, and the raven jerked awake. "Wha's goin' on?" Himuro slurred as Murasakibara pulled him closer by the waist.

Aomine turned to look at the person who recently spoke and now fears for Himuro. Said teen frowned, "Atsushi, your hand is hurting me."

Murasakibara didn't reply or show that he was even awake, so Himuro lowered his hands to tug at the arm and looked down. Scanning the arm and hand, he turned around to look at his sleeping lover.

"Is that so unbelievable?" Aomine heard Akashi say.

"Yes. Yes it is, because you know everything," Aomine growled as he glared at Kagami, willing the redheaded idiot to wake up. Kuroko was shaking Kagami awake, but he wasn't waking up. Standing up, he was about to jump on him when Kagami groaned… Or at least he tried to with the tape still on his mouth and he sleepily tore it off.

"What time is it?" Kagami frowned. Opening his eyes and looking up, he stared at Kuroko.

"What is it, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"This is the time where I really don't know, Daiki," Akashi said.

"Why did you call me then. You could have called Tetsu," Aomine said as he was willing Midorima to wake up.

"I had a mini panic attack and your name was the first one to appear in my contacts."

"Wouldn't Murasakibara's appear first?"

"I have to put in surnames too you know. I know a few people with the same names but different surnames."

"This is the time where I wish my surname wasn't Aomine."

"Enough, Daiki. I'm scheduling a meeting today to discuss this… Problem. Same café. 12 P.M. Maybe we can go out for lunch too, while we're at it."

"I don't think we should be going out in this situation."

Aomine heard Akashi sigh. "Alright, I'll go to where you all are. Should I bring a cook?"

"What? No! What for? We can just order in."

"… Fine. I'll be over at 12," Akashi said before hanging up.

"Ah—wait!" Aomine tried to say before Akashi hung up, "Does he even know where we are?"

"What was that?" Kuroko blinked. "I think you should look at yourself before question Aomine," Kagami frowned.

"Hmm? Why?" Kuroko said as Kagami pulled him up and herded him to the toilet.

Himuro was desperately trying to wriggle out of Murasakibara's grip. "Uhm, Aomine-kun, a little help here?"

Aomine shuffled over to help the raven pry himself loose from the sleeping center. Sighing, Aomine combed his fingers through his blue hair, "Akashi's coming at 12. It's already 10. We should wake the two sleeping beauties." Aomine jerked towards Midorima and Takao.

Shaking Midorima awake was easier than slapping Takao awake. Nonetheless, the duo woke up.

Takao had a slur of incoherent words out of his mouth as he sat up and scratched the back of his head. Midorima put on his glasses and looked at Aomine like he wanted to boil him alive.

Takao turned around to fall asleep on Midorima when he stopped and stared.

"Toilet. Mirror," Aomine pointed them in the right direction, and Takao forced Midorima up and towards the toilet.

Aomine looked at Kise with annoyance and Himuro looked at Murasakibara with exasperation. They both sighed before getting their lovers to wake the hell up.

"What…?" Kuroko blinked as he stared at his own reflection. "Guess who's turn it is now," Kagami mumbled as he also starred at the mirror. Kuroko had large white triangular ears on his head and a medium-sized bushy tail.

"What are _you _supposed to be?" The couple heard Takao say and turned around. Takao was staring at Kuroko with shocked eyes, and the two starred back, but at Midorima.

The annoyed 3-pointer looked past the stares and into the mirror.

Blinking at his own reflection, he nudged Takao, "Am I not wearing my glasses?"

"Nope, you are, Shin-chan," Takao said, as he reached up and pulled down an ear. Sitting on top of Midorima's ears were pure-white rabbit ears, and currently, Takao was pulling one and the other was twitching in shock.

"Hey, I wonder…" Takao started as he walked behind Midorima, "Woah! You do! You do have a fluffy bunny tail!"

"What's going on?" Kagami frowned.

"I think Aomine-kun knows."

* * *

Kise groaned in annoyance when he felt himself being shook and called awake. Shifting and turning over to ignore the hand and calls, he fully woke up when the hand shaking him awake pushed his face into the floor and the voice calling him awake shouted his name.

"KISE. WAKE UP, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD," Aomine shouted, pissed off. He tried being patient, but no. _Someone _refused to wake up.

"Aominecchi!" Kise cried, but of course, he was muffled against the floor, so it became "Aomnnejii".

"What?!" Kise yelled as he got up. Aomine pushed him off towards the toilet where Kagami, Kuroko, Takao and Midorima were.

Himuro sighed as he watched Kise wake up and turned back to Murasakibara. "Atsushi! Wake up!" Himuro shook the large teen.

Murasakibara finally stirred and Himuro took this moment as an opportunity and yelled in his ear. The center sat up and held his ear, "Muro-chin? What are you doing?"

"Stand up!" Himuro said, tugging at his arm and they both moved towards the toilet.

* * *

'Kurokocchi! Midorimacchi!" Kise's eyes widened in surprise as they reached the toilet and saw the two basketball players with animal parts, "What happened to you?"

"Ask yourself the same question, Kise-kun," Kuroko said as he moved out of the way so the model could look at himself.

"What… is this?" Kise says to himself as he tugs a golden, with a slight brown lining at the tip, triangular ear. It was as big as Kuroko's ears.

"You have a tail too, Kise," Aomine says, pointing to the fluffy golden tail with the same hue of brown near the tip. Twisting himself around, he studied his tail. "What animal am I?" Kise asks no one in particular.

"I don't know. I don't know what I am either. Maybe when we fully turn into animals…"

"I don't want to turn into an animal…" The 6 people heard Murasakibara say.

"You're already halfway there though," Himuro gave the purple-haired teen a pat on the back. Murasakibara had brown little bear ears and long fingernails.

"You need to cut your nails, Murasakibara," Midorima's eyebrows and ears twitched at seeing the horrendous long nails.

"Midorima-kun, I think that if you do that, he's going to be defenseless when he becomes a full bear," Himuro says moving Murasakibara's hands out of sight.

"So now all we know is that Murasakibaracchi is a bear and Midorimacchi is a rabbit?" Kise asked the rest of the boys. Kuroko nodded in response.

"Aomine-kun, you were talking to Akashi-kun just now right?"

Aomine nodded his head, "He's coming over at 12."

"You know, Kise-kun, I think you might be a fox," Himuro suggested, looking at Kise's tail.

"Really? I always thought I fit a Labrador retriever more than a fox…" Kise said to himself, and Takao shivered. "No, no. You play pranks like a fox, cunning and mean. Labradors just… slobber all over your face."

"I do not slobber over people's face!" Kise puffed out his cheeks. "True, he's not a wet kisser," Aomine nonchalantly adds.

Kise covers his face with his hands, "Aominecchi…"

"We got 2 hours till he comes by. I think we should clean up a bit," Aomine suggested, looking back at the messy living room.

"And move back the furniture…" Kuroko added after a thought.

Everyone, except Kuroko and Murasakibara, Kuroko with no arm strength and Murasakibara having his nails too long, helped pack the place and move back the furniture.

Two hours later, the doorbell rang. Takao nervously opened it to an Akashi under an umbrella.

Greeting him and moving aside, Takao watched as Akashi folded his umbrella and walked in.

Everyone stared as Akashi sat down on a single sofa, his golden tail swishing in annoyance and his golden ears twitched.

Midorima had the unfortunate event of having scissors for his lucky item. Again.  
_Damn it, _Midorima thought as he scanned the red and yellow eyes glaring at all of them through long red bangs.

"Shintarou," Akashi snapped, "Hand me your scissors. This hair is annoying me."

Midorima froze. He didn't want to put another pair of scissors into Akashi's hand again. Kuroko noticed his hesitance, "Akashi-kun, it won't be good if you cut your hair when you turn into a full lion."

Akashi's glare turned to Kuroko but said nothing.

"The mane is the pointer to tell whether a lion is male or female," Kuroko explained further, "So if you cut your hair, you would seem like a lioness instead of a lion, and it can be rather humiliating."

Akashi sighed, "You have a point there, Tetsuya. Does anyone have a hair tie then?"

Murasakibara dug through his snacks to find his bag of toiletries. Unzipping it and digging around, he handed a hair tie to Akashi.

"Thank you, Atsushi," Akashi said as he stared at the black tie.

After staring it for half a minute, Himuro asked Akashi, "Do you know how to tie your hair?"

"Regrettably, no. I never really had to. I had always cut it before it grew this long," Akashi looked up and scanned all the faces.

"So there _is _one thing that you cannot do," Aomine mumbled.

"There are many things that I cannot do, Daiki. I'm not god," Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"But you always acted like you had power over everything," Kise blinked.

"That's because I do, Ryouta. It's just some things I cannot do, like tie my hair. I've never had to tie it, or anything else's, you see, so I have no experience."

"Would you like me to tie it for you?" Himuro offered. Akashi scanned Himuro wearily before shyly nodding, "If you would please, Tatsuya."

Himuro got to work, combing his shoulder-length hair back and tying it in a ponytail. Akashi blinked at how cool his face feels, "I never really had my forehead this exposed before."

Everyone smiled. It was nice how Akashi was learning how to be a human being, or at least an ordinary teenager.

"Done," Himuro exclaimed before moving to sit beside Murasakibara again.

"Thank you, Tatsuya," Akashi said, smiling a little before looking at the rest, "Well, then, back to business. I believe you are all wondering about this."

"Yes, why did this happen?" Kuroko frowned, stroking his tail.

"Unfortunately, I'm not entirely sure."

Aomine frowned this time, "But you always know what's happening, what's going on, and what's going to happen."

"This time, all I have is a suspicion. I have called the lab, and apparently the instinct potion has been stolen. That is the reason why everyone has turned into different animals."

"Instinct potion?" Kagami asked.

"Some of you, like Taiga and Daiki, haven't changed into anything because they are already immune to it. I had given Daiki, Tatsuya, Taiga, and Kazunari the instinct potion. The potion has the ability to turn a person into the animal that their personality, character and instinct closely resembles. Kind of like an 'animal spirit'. It's called 'instinct potion' because the potion uses more of the instinct part of the three mentioned to determine an animal. As you all already know, it would take time to fully turn into an animal. The reason that you only change while you sleep is because the potion needs your body to be calm and relaxed to change successfully, and then it would wear off in a few days time."

"So it can only be used once per person?" Kise asked.

Akashi nodded, "I had it designed that way."

"Wait I thought you had specifically turned us into animals?" Aomine frowned.

Akashi smiled slyly, "I lied."

"So… Someone fed this to us?" Kise continued his questions

"I suspect at the café, as even I had taken the potion."

"So… Suspects?" Aomine suggested. Everyone started thinking, but only one name came up, Haisaki.

"True, Shougo has the motive. He was really sour about being kicked out of the Generation of Miracles."

"Well, we can't really do anything about it when we're animals," Kuroko pointed out, "So why not just live with it and deal with it after?"

Everyone nodded, but Akashi was stone silent. "Akashi-kun, are you okay?" Kuroko asked.

"Everyone has someone to take care of them when they become animals…"

"Um, yes. I assume you do too?"

Akashi stared at his lap. "My parents are out on a business trip in Europe."

"Oh," Kuroko quietly said. Looking up, everyone has faces that said 'I don't know what to do either'.

"You still have your servants, yes?"

"But they wouldn't have the time to stick beside me the whole time. They have the house to take care of."

"Your team members?"

"I'm… not too sure about that?"

"You can give them a call. Maybe they can all take turns?"

Akashi gave Kuroko a little smile, "Perhaps I might try that, thank you Tetsuya."

Kise sighed and flopped on Aomine's lap. Curious, the power forward scratched the back of Kise's animal ears. Kise squeaked and sat up. "What?" Aomine asked Kise with questioning eyes.

"Nothing, just felt…"

"Vulnerable?" Akashi suggested.

"I think so?"

"Daiki, Ryouta's a fox, a predator. You should never touch his head so suddenly."

"Okay," Aomine nodded. Yeah sure, it made sense. He _was _a predator before.

"Wait a minute," Akashi frowned.

"Hmm?" Aomine questionably hummed.

"Ryouta's a fox?"

"Well, it seems like it. You also said so yourself, and you're never wrong."

"Oh dear."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Foxes have their mating season in winter."

All eyes turned to look at Kise. The small forward was currently frozen in shock. "E-excuse me?"

"I will repeat myself, given that I am in a kind mood. Foxes go into heat during the winter."

Kise gulped and Aomine smirked. "Seems like we're grounded, babe," Aomine chuckled and Kise sighed, flopping back into Aomine's lap bonelessly.

* * *

Kuroko had helped Akashi call his teammates, telling him about his condition and asking them if they were willing to accompany him during the timespan that he was a lion. Meanwhile, Kise had called Kasamatsu.

"Senpai?" Kise said into the phone.

"What do you want, Kise?" Kasamatsu replied.

"Ah well, just informing you that I can't come for practice tomorrow and the day after. Well, I can't go for school either."

"What? Why?"

Aomine plucked the phone out of Kise's fingers and pushed him away when he tried to retrieve it, "How do you expect him to play or write when he has no fingers?"

"No fingers? What's going on, Aomine?" Kasamatsu sounded angry.

"Ahh! Aominecchi! Give the phone back to me!" Kise yelled as he tried to claw the phone out of Aomine's grip.

"No way, this is too precious to let up."

"What's too precious?" Kasamatsu said in a demanding tone.

"The thing that I'm about to tell you next."

"Just what the hell is it?!"

"Give me a moment," Aomine put the phone down without ending it and faced Kise in a crouch. Faking to his left, Kise followed and moved to block him, but Aomine swerved into the opposite direction and ran past Kise and into the toilet. Locking the door, he chuckled as Kise caught up and banged on the door yelling his name.

"Right, no annoying Kise. Now, I was planning to bring him down after he had turned like what he did to me but…"

"Turned? Turned into what? He's turning into something?" Kasamatsu sounded confused.

"He got turned into a fox. I was planning to bring him to school during practice, but I can't do that now."

"He was _turned into a fox?!" _Kasamatsu screeched into Aomine's ear. Kise was still banging at the door.

"Relax, geez. It's only temporarily, two days. Now, like I said, I can't bring him down."

"Why?!"

"Because he's going to start humping everything, or everyone," Aomine said the latter under his breath, "and you really don't want that."

"Humpi—why would he be humping stuff?"

"Because he would be in heat." Aomine grinned as he heard Kise shriek his name.

"… Is this a prank?"

"Nope, absolutely 100% truth. You can come down to see us if you don't believe me."

"… Put Kise on the phone."

* * *

Kise gave up on banging the door because his fists hurt and continued yelling instead. When the door finally opened, the phone was in front of him.

"He wants to talk to you," Aomine said, handing him the phone and walking back to the living room.

"Hello, senpai?"

"Kise," The model heard his senior say.

"Urgh, I'm going to kill that Aominecchi."

"Is it true though?"

"… Yeah."

Kise heard Kasamatsu sigh. "Just don't… hurt yourself or anything. We have a tournament coming up."

"Right. Will do that."

They hung up, and Kise glared at Aomine with killing intent. "I can't believe you did that," Kise murmured to Aomine. "I can't believe you couldn't believe that I wouldn't do that," Aomine grinned.

"Daiki, you shouldn't tease Ryouta too much," Akashi sighed. He thought his parent-like responsibility for those two had ended in middle school, but apparently he was wro… mistaken.

"But he's so fun to tease," Aomine gave a cheeky, toothy grin and Akashi just rolled his eyes.

"I think," Akashi said after a thought, "that as long as you two… mate while Kise is in heat, he wouldn't have to stay cooped up in here."

Aomine made a weird, disgusted face, "I'm not fucking a fox!"

Akashi groaned internally, "Mind your language, Daiki. He's not a fox now, he should be beginning to feel the heat come soon, but it's just a guess."

"It's not a good idea to keep Kise here too, since this is Takao-kun's house and Midorima-kun would be staying here as well," Himuro pointed out, "What with the whole predator-prey thing, since Midorima-kun's a rabbit."

"Do foxes eat rabbits?" Takao asked nervously.

"Yes they do," Kuroko replied.

"Kise! Stay away from my Shin-chan!" Takao yelled, defending the shooting guard.

"I wouldn't want to eat Midorimacchi either!" Kise yelled back, puffing out his cheeks.

Murasakibara yawned as he continued snacking, devouring snack after snack. "Atsushi, you know you can't eat the snacks when you turn into a bear right?" Himuro chuckled as he saw Murasakibara's shocked expression.

"Aominecchi? Can I make a request?"

"What?"

"Can I not be fed raw meat?"

"Then what do you want?"

"Cooked meat."

"… You like making my life troublesome, do you?"

"You were a lot of trouble when you were a panther!"

"_You still fed me raw meat anyways! _And all I did was sleep most of the time!

"I still don't want to eat raw meat!"

"Trust me, it'll all be the same once it goes down."

"Gross! No!"

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, I suggest you two go back before you two annoy Akashi-kun too much," Kuroko said after observing the slight twitch under Akashi's eye, "And who knows when Kise-kun will start to be feeling the heat."

Soon, Kise rushed Aomine home, and Murasakibara and Himuro followed soon after.

Akashi stood to leave, his driver waiting outside. "I'm going to go off then. I have to pick up Reo on the way home. He agreed to come and accompany me."

The rest of the 4 basketball players nodded and said their goodbyes.

Akashi walked out the gate, but not before opening up his umbrella and holding it low first and holding his tail low so its not so noticeable.

He rounded the corner and got into the black car that was waiting for him. Giving the driver instructions, the car started moving and Akashi relaxed in the back seat.

* * *

15 minutes later, the car rolled to a stop. Akashi's driver turned and looked behind. "Akashi-sama, we have arrived at Mibuchi-sama's residence," The driver said as he unlocked the door, "Shall I get him for you?"

Akashi got his umbrella that was propped against the chair, "No, it's okay, I'll go. Keep the engine running."

The driver gave a polite reply as Akashi stepped out of the car and opened his umbrella. Ringing the doorbell, Akashi waited for someone to open the door.

A lady opened the door. _Reo's mother, _Akashi presumed and politely asked, "Good afternoon. Is Reo in?"

"Ah, just give him a moment, he's coming down," The lady gave the red-haired teen a smile before turning back and shouting "Reo! Your friend is here!"

Mibuchi came down with a small sling bag. "Sei-chan! Thanks for picking me up!"

He said goodbye to his mother and they both boarded the car.

Mibuchi chuckled in the car after taking a good look at Akashi. "Sei-chan, you look very cute."

Akashi gave him a glare and an annoyed look, "Don't ever call me that, Reo."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I didn't want to be like this," Akashi said softly as he picked up his tail and started analyzing it.

"So even the great Akashi Seijurou can be taken by surprise?"

"I'm a human being, Reo."

Mibuchi looked shocked. "No!" He said in a shocked sarcastic voice.

Akashi glared at him once more and he shut up. Soon the silence became unbearable for Mibuchi and he had no choice but to ask, "Who's coming with you tomorrow after practice?"

Akashi sighed, "Kotaro."

"Oh. That's uhm… Wow. I'm sorry I couldn't make it tomorrow," Mibuchi winced. Hayama was someone you don't really want to have a sleepover with. His adrenaline high lasts _forever._

"So… I take it that you have to eat meat?" Mibuchi raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Akashi said, a thoughtful look on his face, "I think some vegetables are fine, I do still want to keep in shape."

"Do I have to inform your…" Mibuchi frowned, as he didn't know how to call Akashi's servants without sounding too insulting to the party.

"Servants? Oh no, I have already told them that their schedule should not be broken. They will still serve me my food at the same time and carry out their duties as usual."

Mibuchi was about to say something but decided to nod instead. Who knows? Maybe he will know something about the fearless leader during this time period of when he becomes a lion. Then Mibuchi thought about just _how big _Akashi was going to be if he was going to turn into a lion. And how he'd look like.

* * *

God I should have put this entire schooshmaloupe into one single fic and I finally (_finally) _thought of a name for the series. I'm thinking of regrouping everything into a single fic, but I think that's a lot of trouble and I'm too lazy to delete the previous fics and compile it. Why do I never plan out these things nicely, cheesus kriste.

So, I hope for reviews? I love those things. It's so fun to see what other people thought and interpreted of this so go ahead and speak your mind. Suggestions and thoughts would be good too :D

Also, here you can clearly see some of my headcannons. Like how I think Kise isn't entirely a wuss and a pretty boy and that Akashi doesn't think that he is god all the time because he's just as human as the rest of us and a few more that I currently can't remember but are in there somewhere. Also, I'm sorry if I talked more on Aokise more then the rest because that is like, my main otp, so I'm trying to shift it here and there so other couples get the spotlight as well. Sorry if it offends anyone in some way, and if it does, just PM me or review it and I'll try to fix it

Hope you guys like it, and look out for the rest. Sorry it took long, this was really hard to write and unexpectedly long with Akashi's appearance and I haven't quite grasped his personality and character yet so I'm just going to put him as gentlemanly and noble. Hopefully I can get my writing gears churning soon to finish the next part of the story!


	2. The Lion Problem

Uh sorry this took long?

So this is Akashi's side of the animal mayhem, and no he's not in any pairing hahahaha... sigh.

I'm thinking the diary bit is OOC sobs I'm sorry

Disclaimer: Kurobasu I don't own

* * *

Akashi sighed, his tail lazily swaying from side to side as he felt the brush massage his scalp while doing the job of a brush and avoiding his lion ears. He had agreed to let Mibuchi brush his hair, since it got a little tangles and Mibuchi couldn't resist those red locks. They looked really soft, and Mibuchi wanted to see exactly _how _soft, so he asked Akashi if he could brush his hair.

Akashi, who never had his hair brushed by people that weren't his servants (his parents weren't the kind that would care about a trivial matter such as this) thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea. It would be an interesting experience, so Mibuchi was sitting on the floor of Akashi's room, brushing the captain's hair gently.

"Sei-chan, your hair is quite soft," Mibuchi mumbled. Akashi smiled, "Only my servants would tell me that."

Mibuchi didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Am I your servant?"

Akashi turned to look at Mibuchi. "No, more like a pawn to my game, but would you like to be?"

Mibuchi chuckled, "That's rather cruel, Sei-chan. I don't think I'll ever want to be your servant."

"Why?"

"You asked me… why?" Mibuchi frowned in confusion. Wasn't the answer obvious?

"My servants are the only friends I have, although there are some who are scared of me. Those that have been in my life the whole time are the closest to me."

"So to you being your servant would mean a compliment to me?"

"Well… yes."

Mibuchi smiled, "Well, I don't know whether to be flattered or honored, Sei-chan."

"Perhaps you should be both, Reo," Akashi suggested, and Mibuchi just laughed as he braided his hair.

"What are you doing Reo? It feels weird."

"I'm braiding your hair."

"What for?"

"Because I feel like braiding your hair. It's nice and long now, and your hair has the quality to be in a hair commercial."

"I'm wealthy, of course I buy good shampoo."

"Shampoo is not everything you know. Some people are just born with good hair."

"Are you complimenting my hair?"

"I believe I am," Mibuchi says as he ties the braid. Leaning back a bit, he looks at his handiwork before handing Akashi a hand mirror.

"So this is how I look like with a braid," Akashi says to himself, looking at himself with a braid, "I look very strange."

Chuckling, the raven took the mirror from his captain, "That's because you've never seen yourself with long hair before."

"That's true. I accept that statement," Akashi says as he fondly touches the braid.

Mibuchi smiles and lies on his back, unfolding his legs and shifting them so they were bent just behind Akashi's back. The half-lion half-human teen shifted his position so he was perpendicular to Mibuchi.

"Hey, Sei-chan," Mibuchi says while looking at the ceiling, "What do you usually do?"

"Most of the time I go out and walk the horses," Akashi says as he looks out the window. "I don't think we can do that, Sei-chan," Mibuchi smiles a little.

Akashi sadly smiles, "I don't suppose so, I'll probably spook them."

"You like your horses?"

Akashi nodded and started telling Mibuchi about the horses that his family owns. He happily tells Mibuchi all about what his horses loves to eat, what they were all good at and more. The teen looked happy to be able to talk with someone so casually without the other party feeling fear, and it was refreshing.

Mibuchi let the point guard chatter away, happy to know that the fearless Akashi Seijurou was human after all.

* * *

After a nice dinner, a short chat and a bath, Mibuchi was in the guest room assigned to him and he settled into his futon. He went through what Akashi said will happen to him and what he was supposed to do. Mibuchi sighs at the hard work that Akashi was going to make him do doing practice. Closing his eyes and not thinking about it further, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

Mibuchi was buttoning the last few buttons when he heard a knock on the door. The door slid open and there was a maid kneeling at the door with a tray of food. "Pardon me, Mibuchi-sama. Your breakfast," She politely says as she pushes the tray into the room.

The raven gives her a smile before saying thank you. She quietly bows and slides the door close before she got up to leave. Mibuchi tucks in his shirt before bringing the tray to a more comfortable spot in the room. Eating quickly, because Akashi Seijurou runs a very strict schedule, he just manages to finish his miso soup before the same maid knocks on the door and slides it open, asking for the empty dishes.

"Ah, miss," Mibuchi asks before the maid disappears, "How is Sei-chan?"

The maid continues looking down, never making eye contact at all, "He has fully turned into a lion, sir."

"Thank you," he says before he grabs his school bag and puts on his shoes. He then makes his way to Akashi's room to take a little peek, and to tell him that he was leaving.

Knocking on the door and then opening it a little, Mibuchi pokes his head in and greets, "Good morning, Sei-chan. You look fine and majestic this morning."

The golden lion with a slightly reddish brown mane gives Mibuchi a slightly exasperated look. Raising its head a little, Mibuchi opens the door a little more, "Yes yes, I know what to do, Sei-chan, don't worry."

The lion nods and lowers his head onto his paws, which Mibuchi assumes is the signal for him to leave. Mibuchi gets into the car waiting for him outside the gates and is taken to school.

* * *

"Reo-nee!" Mibuchi groans as he hears Hayama call his nickname. "Yes, Kotarou?"

"How's Akashi?" He excitedly asks, giving Mibuchi a big toothy grin.

"The same. Just… More intimidating."

Hayama shivered, "I never knew Akashi could become more intimidating."

"Wait for practice, Kotarou," Mibuchi chuckles as he gives Hayama a pat on the back as he walks by.

Mibuchi spends the entire day trying to pry Hayama off him. He can't really stand that excited teen's chattering, but he was really thankful when Hayama spotted Nebuya and flew towards the 190cm tall player, leaving Mibuchi in peace.

After school was over, Mibuchi quickly changed into his basketball uniform and waited at the school's main gate for Akashi to arrive. When he sees the familiar black car pull up, he watches as the driver opens the door and the lion steps out. Giving a short bow to Akashi, the driver gets back in the car and drives away.

Akashi stalks towards the gym in silence, Mibuchi by his side.

* * *

Everyone in the gym was getting ready for practice. Only the regulars know what happened to Akashi. Quickly lining up according to years, the balls are brought out and everyone has changed into their uniforms. Hayama and Nebuya are standing with Coach Eiji, Hayama antsy to see Akashi in his lion form. The coach, of course, has been informed. Akashi prepares most of the menus for the regular players while the coach overlooks the rest of the players. The two have come to an agreement to let Akashi train the regulars.

Everyone stands in their lines as they wait for instructions from the coach before taking action. The first years practice the basic skills while the second years are having a small match. It was shortly after they had started when Mibuchi and Akashi arrived.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they saw Akashi, or the lion, since they didn't know that he was Akashi, walk in.

The coach orders them to go back to what they were doing and turns to look at Akashi.

"Akashi!" Hayama shouts before moving closer to take a look at the slightly-small-in-size lion, but before he could get as close as he wanted, Mibuchi pushed his face away. "Remember what Sei-chan said to you, Kotarou."

"Right. To not get so close to him or he'd chew my face out," Hayama says as he stands up straight and pouts. Nebuya chuckles and goes to stand beside Hayama. "You weren't kidding when you said that you were going to turn into a lion."

"He said that he'd expected you to say that, so he told me to say 'I never kid, Eikichi,'" Mibuchi told to Nebuya before addressing Akashi, "Did I get that right?"

Akashi nodded before moving to curl up in the corner.

"Right, so here's what we're doing today…" Akashi hears Mibuchi say from afar.

Akashi intently watches practice. He didn't bother to go to school. What's the point when he has home tutoring as well? He roars whenever there was nonsense going on in the courts and growls when he sees people goofing off because they think Akashi isn't there. To him, practice is a more important event then school, because his team must be perfect, and he cannot allow his team to be distracted by the people around them.

His team must be undefeated, the strongest, and the ones who will take the championship.

* * *

After hitting the showers, Mibuchi pats Hayama on the shoulder, "He's _all _yours, Kotarou."

Hayama looked excited. He's always excited. He's excited for everything. Apart from homework and exams, but he's more or less always excited. "Did you get to learn anything new about Akashi before he turned into a lion?"

Mibuchi smiles, "He's a human being like every one of us, and he really loves his horses."

* * *

Hayama quickly changed and met Akashi at the doors of the gym. Hayama chatted away happily while Akashi silently trotted to the car waiting for him. Making Hayama sit in the inner most seat, Akashi climbed onto the seat before resting his head on Hayama's lap and taking a nap. Hayama had stopped talking then, not wanting to wake Akashi up and cautiously gave Akashi a small pet on the head.

Akashi snapped his eyes open, startled, and looked up, blinking in confusion. Hayama had frozen in shock, and his hand was raised in mid air. The lion lowered his head again, deeming Hayama no threat, and closed his eyes again. Hayama then thought that it was best that he never touch Akashi's head again.

* * *

Akashi woke up when he felt the car stop rumbling. Raising his head and looking out the window, he saw the window and heard the driver announce that he was home. He got off Hayama's lap, turned around, and waited for the driver to open the door so he could come out. Hayama followed Akashi and the lion rubbed against his waist, inviting him into the house.

The maids had brought Hayama to his room while the lion retreated back to his own room.

Hayama knocked on Akashi's door, slid it open, and poked his head through. "Akashi, can I come in?" Hayama asks before he actually comes in. Akashi raises his head and nods.

Closing the door behind him and sitting down, Hayama scans the room and then turns his gaze to the lion lying on its belly. Akashi was reading a book, and Hayama tries to read it upside down.

"You're reading… poetry?"

Red and yellow eyes look at dark brown ones. Akashi nods again and Hayama scoots closer.

"I knew you'd be the kind of guy who likes poetry."

Akashi turned his attention back to the book, flipping the page clumsily with a giant paw. Akashi was grateful that Hayama's excitement and chatter was toned down.

"Hey, can I read some of your books?" Hayama asks and Akashi nods again. The platinum blonde stands to look through Akashi's shelf.

_Shogi, academics, poetry, classics, he has boring books, _Hayama thought. He settled down with a book that had no title on its spine and started reading.

Hayama's eyes widened as he had just picked up one of Akashi's diaries. It was written neatly in ink and brush. _How traditional, _Hayama thinks as he reads the contents. This particular entry was dated 6 years ago, when Akashi was 10.

"_Father had gotten me another horse today. It was a brown mustang with black socks. He had a lovely brown mane. The servants had brought the horse to the stable. I hope he gets along with the others._

_Unfortunately, Father and Mother are going overseas again, which was the reason why they got me a new horse. I cannot deny that the horse is exceptional, it was lean and powerful and rather tame, but if it's a parting gift, I rather they just bring me along instead of buying me a friend whom I cannot even communicate with._

_They are leaving for a business trip to China for a month again. That's the 3__rd__ time this year. I wish they would stay home more to accompany me, but of course, it is foolish to ask my parents to stay home to 'play' with me. 'We are very busy,' they would always tell me, 'Don't you have schoolwork to do.'_

_I know my servants more than I know my parents. I know what Tanaka likes to eat, what color he likes, what academic subject he likes, but I do not even know what kind of flower Mother likes. It could be possible that Mother doesn't like flowers though. Sometimes I feel that my servants are more like my parents instead. _

_After school, I would hear my schoolmates chattering happily, going on outings and laughing. No one ever approaches me for anything apart from schoolwork, but I have accepted that. No one is like me, I am unique, special, the one and only. No one can do what I do because what I do is perfect. I am never wrong, what I speak and write is truth._

_I suppose it is logical that parents need to work to earn money, which I can accept. Friends however. Friends are just things to pass time with. I can do that at home perfectly well. Friends are just people who are jealous of what I can do. I don't need friends; I have my servants and my horses, my books and my brain._

_I can survive without friends. All I need are pawns in my game."_

Hayama frowned as he read the last sentence and turned to look at Akashi. He was slightly shocked that a 10 year-old could have such a warped thought. Hayama knew that Akashi's parents were rarely around, and Mibuchi had said that he loved his horses, but to think that from such a young age Akashi had decided to become what Akashi is now.

Akashi felt eyes on him and looked up. He saw what Hayama was holding and growled. He got up and plucked the book out of Hayama's hands with his teeth, glaring at the basketball player, before putting the book on the floor and placing a paw on the book.

Hayama was wondering what he was going to do when Akashi unsheathed his claws and Hayama lunged for the book.

"Akashi! What are you doing?!"

The lion gave him a look that told Hayama that he was going to the obvious. Unsheathed claws and a book, how can it get any more obvious?

"But… it's your memories! You can't just shred your memories!"

Akashi bared his teeth and growled, pupils narrowing to slits.

"So you were lonely when you were young, no one wanted to be your friend, but it's not shameful you know! People _do _have that moment where they are left alone."

The lion sat down, wanting to listen to what Hayama has to say, but didn't remove his paw or sheath its claws.

"It's alright to show a little vulnerability, really! I mean, you were like, what, 10? You were a kid, a… really mature kid, but still a kid. Kids are vulnerable, everyone was a kid once, and everyone was vulnerable at least once in their lives, you know?"

Akashi remained silent and still.

"This just proves that you're human, not some kind of statue or heavenly being. Being human means that you have feelings and emotions, the ability to think for yourself, and usually other people but this isn't the case here," Hayama frantically blabbers, "There are always moments like these in everyone's lives, and it is nothing to be ashamed of. This doesn't make you weak. If looked and learnt from properly, it can be important experience."

Akashi growls softly and shifts uncomfortably. "Humans are not all that weak," Hayama continues, "Well sure, we don't have claws or tough skin or sharp teeth, but we have the brains that we gained from evolution and with that intelligence, we had gotten technology that helps us survive daily. Although we depend on it heavily, it doesn't mean that we are weak enough to just keep being killed. We learn from the mistakes of one person and learn from it so we never do it again."

Akashi seemed to accept this logic and sheaths his claws. Taking the book by the spine, the lion puts it back on the shelf, wiggling it a bit before slotting it into the gap that it was in before.

He then bared his teeth and growled at Hayama and raised his paw to eyelevel, pointing at his eyes, before turning and pointing at Hayama's eyes.

_I've got my eye on you, Kotarou._

"Uh, yes. I won't… read your diaries again…" Hayama squeaked before sighing in relief at saving some memories, which perhaps Akashi would revisit someday.

Perhaps he would change, and when he looked back, he would see how different he was back then and now.

Akashi curled up in a corner of his room and closed his eyes, wanting to take a nap. Hayama pulled out a history book and sighed as he flipped through it. He never liked history, but it was the most interesting thing on the shelf that isn't Akashi's diaries.

There was a knock on the door soon after, and a maid slid the door open.

"Dinner is ready, Seijurou-sama, Hayama-sama," She politely says as she brings in two trays of food, one with rice, beef and miso soup, and one with grilled beef and some vegetables.

Hayama could see clearly which tray was his. He put the tray with Akashi's food in front of the lion as he moved his closer to him.

The lion begun eating and so did he.

Hayama noticed that Akashi had finished eating and asked, "Was that enough for you?"

Akashi shook his head, but a few seconds later, his stomach rumbled. Hayama giggled as Akashi turned so the only human being in the room couldn't see his embarrassed face. Hayama went out to tell the servants to bring the lion more food as well as brought them his dirty dishes.

The servants happily made Akashi more food while Hayama went back to the book. "Hey Akashi," Hayama said, eyes never leaving the book, "Why do you only have boring books?"

The lion looked at him and tried its best to raise an eyebrow even though he doesn't have any. "Your entire room is boring," Hayama said, looking up.

Akashi looked around and contemplated. Perhaps his room _did _look a bit dull. Hayama got up and left the room and Akashi got his food.

Hayama slid the door open to his room and grabbed his homework. Since he's reading history, he might as well do his homework, although he technically never does his homework. _I bet my teachers will be shocked, _Hayama snickered at the thought.

The heterochromatic eyes snapped to the door when he heard it open. He was halfway devouring dinner when Hayama came back in with a few books and a pencil case.

"Do you think you can still help me with my homework, Akashi?" Hayama asked as he sat down.

Akashi growled in a way that said 'yes'. He was in a helpful mood. Hayama _did _help him get more food. _An eye for an eye, _Akashi thought.

The lion shifted to sit beside Hayama as he opened his Math book.

(A/N: Sorry for the math hahahaha….)

"… In the figure, ABC is a horizontal plane. BD is a vertical mast. It is given that BC = 11cm, AC = 15cm and BD = 10cm. The angle of elevation of D from A is 50 degrees. Find the length of AD."

Hayama stared at the picture while chewing the top of his pencil before uttering a guess, "Cosine rule?"

Akashi rolled his eyes and smacked him in the head with a tail. "Ow! Sine rule! Sine rule!"

Akashi rolled his eyes again before jerking his head to the paper. Hayama grumbled as he did the workings. Akashi had to smack him a few times for getting the formula wrong and carelessly pressing the wrong buttons on the calculator.

"Remind me to never to homework with you again," Hayama mumbles while rubbing his sore head. Akashi just smacks it again, harder then usual and Hayama yelps an 'ow'.

_You're the one who asked me for help in the first place, _Akashi thought. The lion curled up and napped, not wanting to help Hayama anymore. The teen had to do his homework by himself now. The teachers would _really _be surprised now. All his answers became stupid answers now.

For example:

'A man was shot and has a puncture in his chest. Using the model above, explain why the lung does not inflate during inhalation.'

'Uh, maybe because he got _shot? _And the lung _inflates? _Wow I learn something new everyday when I'm not in school. I just sleep in school.'

I think the teachers are going to either laugh or cry or both.

Soon, he got tired after thinking a lot of 'creative' answers and fell asleep on Akashi's floor.

* * *

The lion woke up to silence and saw Hayama asleep on the floor. Getting up, he dragged his futon blanket over to cover the teen. It was winter for god's sake.

_Should have asked the servants to bring the Kotatsu in, _Akashi thought as he covered Hayama. Feeling slightly chilly, Akashi curled up around Hayama and joined him in slumber.

* * *

Akashi woke up when his biological clock kicked him in the butt. The large feline stretched and yawned before nudging Hayama awake. The platinum blonde groaned and pushed the blanket off him. Breakfast came in soon, and the sleepy duo started to eat.

"So after me is Nebuya?" Hayama asks between mouthfuls of rice and the heterochromatic lion nods.

"I wonder how he'd keep you company? I bet he'd eat more then you," Hayama giggles, "I'll see you during practice then, Akashi."

Akashi nods as Hayama exited his room to get his things and headed for school. The lion flops to his flank and sighs. What is he going to do until practice? Just then, Akashi thought about what he was going to do after practice and he smiled a toothy grin.

Everyone had agreed to meet on the last day of the transformations to see what kind of animal everyone turned into. They all agreed to meet at Maji burger, since Kagami and Nebuya were probably going to be hungry after practice. Akashi swished his tail in excitement; he couldn't wait to see how everyone was behaving.

* * *

"Neeeebuuuyaaaaa!" Hayama screeched from one end of a corridor as soon as the small forward spotted the tanned center. Nebuya cringed. Mibuchi, who was beside him, laughed and got out of the way as Hayama missiled himself forward and stopped right behind Nebuya.

"I think you're gonna have fun with Akashi!"

"Huh? Why would I have fun with him? He's _Akashi. _He's going to be all silent and boring the whole night," Nebuya snapped back and peeled the platinum blonde off his back.

"Oh, I thought so too! But he's actually really interesting and really nice when he's all lion-y and stuff!"

"I doubt it. We're meeting the rest of his ex-teammates later," Nebuya said as the trio rounded into their classroom.

"That's so unfair, I want to meet up with them," Hayama pouted.

"I'm sure you will one day, Kotarou," Mibuchi said, patting his back.

"Hmph. I don't want to do it." Nebuya says as he plops down on his seat.

"Come on! Akashi is a great guy!" Hayama spouts happily, "Just don't read his diaries."

"Diaries? Akashi keeps diaries?" Nebuya raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah. They're the books on his bookshelf that have no names on the spines. I accidentally read one and he almost shredded it."

"He wanted to shred his diary?" Mibuchi says.

Hayama nods, "I convinced him to not do it though. I mean, they're his memories."

"I don't really care about Akashi's precious memories or diaries," Nebuya mumbles into his hand. Who would give a crap, really?

Mibuchi was about to say something when the teacher came in. They stood and greeted the teacher and got ready for class.

* * *

Akashi basked in the sun when one of his servants came. "Seijurou-sama, isn't it rather cold and dirty to be lying in the garden?"

The lion shook his head and sighed. The sun was warm but the air was chilly. The fur coat is really doing wonders to winter.

"Seijurou-sama," His butler called, "It is time for your practice."

Akashi got up and shook himself from any dirt and walked towards the car.

* * *

Nebuya was at the gate just in time. He reached the gate just as the black car was pulling up. The driver opened the door and out walked Akashi. The two exchanged brief glances before walking silently back to the gym.

To Nebuya, it was annoying silence. He didn't want to say anything but he didn't want to hear anything either. To Akashi, it was a comfortable silence, since he can't talk anyways.

The basketball club was already up and running. The coach has started practice and everyone was either playing games or doing exercises. The regulars were the only ones not doing anything and just waited for Akashi to come before they started their regular practice.

Once Akashi reached a nice spot to watch everything in the gym, the regulars started practice under the heterochromatic eyes.

Again, the lion roared at the non-regulars for goofing off and slacking, growling and glaring at Hayama for getting distracted and silently reprimanded everyone with glares.

The coach sighed as he glanced at Akashi. _His scare factor doesn't change despite his physical form changing, _he thought as he ended one set of games for the seniors and started the next one.

* * *

When practice was over, Nebuya quickly showered and got ready, because everyone knew that Akashi didn't appreciate tardiness. He met the lion at the entrance of the gym and the two walked out.

* * *

The two walked in silence again to Maji burger. As expected, there were cautious looks and gasps going about as they walked. Akashi walked normally but kept his jaws shut, not wanting to alarm the people on the streets. When they reached the fast-food restaurant, they met up with Kagami and Kuroko who were already there.

"Nebuya," Kagami says, and Nebuya nods back. Kagami had gotten the extra long table with 8 seats. Nebuya shimmied into the farthest seat and Akashi hopped on the seat next to him and sat down.

"This place accepts animals?" Nebuya raised an eyebrow. "Hey, no one's going to complain about a table full of predators right?" Kagami replied. Kuroko was sitting in his arms and he shifted to drink is vanilla milkshake.

"Is that…?" Nebuya frowned. "Kuroko," Kagami said, "Arctic fox."

"Oh… kay…" Nebuya continued frowning. This was awkward for him. Way too awkward.

"Uhm, Akashi, I'm gonna order food because I'm hungry, so can you…" Nebuya looked at the lion and the lion hopped off, giving Nebuya some space to get out.

"Oh wait, me too," Kagami said as he stood up and put Kuroko in his seat.

Kuroko and Akashi stared at each other for a moment. Akashi tried to say something, but it appears that Kuroko couldn't understand. Kagami and Nebuya came back with a tray and a mountain of burgers and sat down. Kagami put Kuroko beside him while he ate, since the arctic fox was the size of a dog. The two animals watch in disgust as the two humans devour burger after burger.

Aomine and Kise came next, Aomine leading Kise with a leash. Shuffling beside Kuroko, Aomine decided that in no way was he going to sit beside Akashi. He looked at Kuroko and said, "Are you some kind of dog?"

"Arctic fox," Kagami corrected him in between chews. Kise hopped up on a chair and sat down.

Nebuya just ate without saying a word, not wanting to ask, not bothering to know.

"So Kise really is a fox then?" Kagami asks after awhile and Aomine nods. Kise sighs and softly whines.

_I hate this collar._

Kuroko perks up and makes a surprised sound.

_I can understand you, Kise-kun._

_Kurokocchi? You can understand me?_

_That's interesting, since I couldn't talk with Akashi-kun._

Kagami and Aomine noticed the two foxes yipping and looked at each other.

"Are they…" Kagami started.

"Talking?" Aomine finished.

"Maybe its because they're both foxes," Nebuya says as he finishes one of his burgers. Akashi nods his head, agreeing with the statement.

Takao pops up soon, carrying a cute little Midorima with him. He sits beside Kise, Kuroko scooting onto Kagami's lap for more space, (because no one wants to sit with Akashi) and puts Midorima on the table.

"So what's up?" Takao greets everyone.

"Kise and Kuroko can understand each other," Aomine helps Kagami say, who is too busy wolfing down burgers.

"Eh? Does that mean all the animals can talk to each other?"

"No, only Kuroko and Kise."

"Why?"

"Because Kise's a fox and Kuroko's an arctic fox."

"Ah, similar species then."

Midorima huddles closer to Takao. "Oh, I think it might be too noisy in here," Takao says as he puts Midorima on his lap. The rabbit curls up in the warmth. "Shin-chan seems to dislike this place."

"Midorima never liked this place in the beginning," Kagami mumbled.

"Isn't there supposed to be two other guys?" Nebuya asks as he finishes his burgers.

"Himuro and Murasakibara don't seem to be here yet," Takao says and looks at the door. Kagami finishes his burgers while Kuroko drinks the rest of his milkshake. Akashi rests his head on the table and closes his eyes, and Kise half-lies on Aomine's lap.

10 minutes later, Himuro enters Maji burger with a towering Murasakibara in tow. Having no choice but to sit next to Akashi, Himuro makes Murasakibara go in first.

"What took you?" Kagami asks.

"Sorry," Himuro pants slightly, "Atsushi walks really slowly when he's a bear."

Said bear was now slumped on the table and falling asleep. Takao chuckled, "It's hibernation, I think. He probably feels really sleepy."

"That makes sense," Himuro frowned.

They talk they catch up. Akashi learns about what everyone has been doing and is pleased that everyone is happy. Some of them ate; Midorima was shaking in Takao's arms (because Maji Burger is a fast-food restaurant, and fast-food restaurants are always noisy and rabbits aren't comfortable with loud noises), Kise and Kuroko had a nice long conversation in foxian, and Nebuya, Aomine, and Kagami started quarreling about basketball strategies.

It always points back to basketball at one point of time in a conversation involving all of them. It's their one common trait after all.

They scattered soon, each announcing their intended locations before the sun sunk into a sunset, but not all things flow smoothly. With an incident of Akashi's potions being stolen and having half of the group turned into four-legged creatures (Murasakibara is debatable), nothing should go smoothly.

So let's do this in a rainbow, since everyone is so flashy and abnormally coloured. Colored. I hate this English-American thing. They should just decide on one kind of English and stick with it. It doesn't help when there's a Singaporean who wants a normal English language and is stuck between the language barriers of England and America. Right. I should stop getting sidetracked. Moving back to the rainbow. Let's start with Murasakibara, since he's purple.

Himuro and Murasakibara walked down the street with Takao and Midorima, their boots crunching in the freshly fallen snow. The large brown bear shuffled on his hind legs, walking slowly beside Himuro as he suddenly sniffed the air and tugged Himuro's jacket sleeve before lunging off on all four paws. Himuro saw where he was headed to and sighed as he walked slowly.

The streets were empty, since most of the people were at work. School kids were probably already home. It _is _getting colder after all. Why would they want to stay out when they can be at home with a warm cup of hot chocolate, which doesn't live up to its name of being hot, and a nice cozy blanket to snuggle up in.

Himuro continued walking slowly as he watched Murasakibara drool on the shop window when he heard a car pull up and someone putting a cloth over his nose and mouth. All he smelt as he was dragged backwards into the car before blacking out was a sweet smell that he had never smelt before, and it definitely didn't come from the pastry shop.

Murasakibara looked back to see why Himuro was taking so long when he saw a car door close and drive off.

The bear frowned and looked frantically around. The raven was nowhere to be found. He called out but got no answer. Panicking, he retraced his steps.

* * *

Aomine and Kagami were having a one-on-one in a nearby snow-free court, Kise and Kuroko still chattering with each other. Only those two basketball idiots would want to play basketball in winter. Aomine and Kagami were going at it so intensely that they didn't pay any attention to the talking foxes. Only when Aomine is sitting on his ass and Kagami was resting with his hands on his knees, crouched, did they realize that the court was quieter then usual.

"Hey, Kagami, where's Tetsu and Kise?"

Kagami stood up straight before looking at Aomine and the small grove of trees behind the court. Silently and cautiously, Kagami slowly headed into the grove. Aomine heard Kagami call out, but then there was a thud. The power forward frowned and yelled Kagami's name but received no call in return. Aomine stood up and looked around, only a few people around, no foxes or Kagami in sight.

He ran towards the grove and looked around.

"Ok, joke's over, come out! I'm not that stupid!" There was no reply. "Guys it's annoying, so just quit it." Still silence, he suddenly looked behind him, but it was just leaves rustling in the wind.

He took a step back, then ran back to the court and looked around.

"Kagami!" he shouted, looking around and listening for a response. He called out again. Still nothing. A black clad figure moved quietly towards him. It raised a bat, preparing to strike. Just as he was bringing the bat down, Aomine turned and he missed, bringing it down on his forearm. He cried out in pain and his flight and fight instincts didn't stick around before it chose flight. He was fighting a guy with an extended reach of a bat. He had a tournament coming up too. No broken bones today, buster. Nope. He was having none of this fight.

"You idiot! Don't let him escape!"

He turned to see a second black-clad figure coming after him. There was no way they could catch him, he'd be too fast. He was right, soon he turned into an alley and looked back, he finally lost them, once it was safe, he could go back and get the others.

Then he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head before he hit the ground and everything just became darker than black.

* * *

Takao was humming as he carried Midorima in his arms. The snow-white rabbit was warm against his chest and slightly shaking. They were walking down the street with Himuro and Murasakibara when the bear rushed off to a pastry shop, so Takao crossed the road to see if he could get Midorima the next day's lucky item.

Cancer's lucky item for tomorrow was a Lego brick, so Takao walked into toy stores hoping that they only sell one brick, but unfortunately, no one sells one Lego brick by itself, since its practically useless by itself. Just what can you build with one Lego brick? I can tell you that it can build pain when stepped on but that's that. You absolutely _cannot _do _anything _with one Lego brick alone, which is what Midorima tries to tell Takao when he refused to buy a pack of Lego bricks.

"I'm not getting a box of Lego just so you can carry one around as a lucky item, Shin-chan," Takao mumbles as he exits the toy store.

Once outside, Takao almost bumps into a young father and his daughter. She looks up and spots the white ball of fluff and tugs on the bottom of Takao's jacket, "Hey, mister! Can I pat your rabbit?"

Takao grins and kneels down, being at eye-level with the small girl. "I don't think that's a good idea kid. Shin-chan doesn't like children."

"Awww, pleeeeaaase?" She pleads with huge brown puppy dog eyes. Takao looks directly into the eyes of Medusa and can't help but feel his resolve fluttering away.

"But…" Takao helplessly says but the girl starts to tear up. Takao can't handle crying girls because he had no experience with one. He looked at the father with an uneasy face and the father flails around trying to stop her from crying.

Takao looks back at the girl and whispers an apology as he hands her Midorima. The girl giggles and carefully holds the rabbit, who is frozen in shock and has no idea what to do. Midorima tried to struggle out of her grasp, but she cuddles him tight, so he just resorted to being still and hopes it ends soon. Takao stands up and talks with the father a bit.

"Your daughter really loves animals doesn't she?" The edges of Takao's mouth are tugged upwards in a smile.

The father looks fondly at her, "She has always wanted a pet, you see, so she likes patting animals."

"Ah," Takao laughs, "I see."

"But you really don't."

"Huh?" Takao's facial expression changed from happy to shocked and confused as a cloth was put over his mouth and he was forcefully pulled from behind before he passed out.

Midorima didn't see anything because he was positioned in a way that his back was facing Takao but he could still understand humans, so when he heard the ending of the conversation, he scrambled in the girls arms as he turned to see Takao being hauled into a car. He managed to catch a glimpse of Himuro as well.

The girl silently holds him tight as he tries to escape from her arms. The helpless rabbit could only do that much, not having the roar of a lion or the strength of a bear. All he had was his eyes, which watched the car drive off.

When the car was out of sight, the girl put the rabbit down on the ground and Midorima turned to look at the two people.

"Big brother, did I do well?"

The 'father' chuckled and patted her head, "Yeah. Let's get you some of your favourite soup for dinner as a reward for a job well done."

Midorima watched in shock as the two siblings who had conned him of Takao walk away happily. Then he remembered that Himuro was in the car as well and looked around for Murasakibara. True enough, the bear was lumbering towards him. He hops towards the bear and gets picked up. Murasakibara walks towards the courts with Midorima in his front paws.

* * *

Kise and Kuroko were chattering away. What else can be more exciting then discovering the way animals (or at least foxes) communicate? The two foxes were very amused that they had their own language. Everything was so foreign yet not. The two continued talking as the other two played furious basketball.

One of Kuroko's ears twitched as he heard something in the bushes. The two foxes turned their attention to the grove of trees, wondering what was there.

_What was that?_

_I don't know._

_Should we go find out?_

_I'm not sure._

_Come on Kurokocchi! I want to try stalking prey at least _once _in my life._

_You have very weird goals, Kise-kun._

_Please, Kurokocchi? Come with me! They won't even know that we're gone! Zip in and zip out, that's all!_

The arctic fox rolled his ice-blue eyes and stood up from where it was lying down in the sidelines of the court. The golden brown fox followed and the two snuck off into the bushes.

Walking silently, Kise noticed how much he stuck out compared to Kuroko with his snowy fur. Poking their noses into a few bushes, they continue to go deeper in the grove. They heard a thud and the whipped their heads around, but hearing the rustle again, they decided to ignore it and headed towards the noise, their now heightened hearing leading the way.

They track down the rustle, but it all they found was a stick and a bush. Looking at each other, the two foxes poked around the nearby bushes and inspected the footprints left in the snow for a while before heading back to the court.

The now empty court.

_Eh? _Kise's foxy eyes were wide open and scanning the court for Aomine and Kagami. _Kagamicchi? Aominecchi?_

_I don't see them anywhere._

_Me neither. Where did they go?_

_I hear something._

_What?_

…_. Shuffling?_

The foxes turned to the shuffling and saw a bear holding a rabbit. The two foxes looked at each other and back at the bear as Murasakibara approached them.

* * *

Kagami walked through the grove looking for the two foxes, or at least one of them since Kuroko is the hide-and-seek champion. He sees their footprints and decided to follow them. Hearing a rustle, Kagami whips his head around, searching for the noise.

He stopped behind the bush he had heard it from, beside a wide tree with a hollow collecting with snow. Peering over the bush, he only saw a shallow hole from where a small animal probably lay. What he didn't see though, was the man hiding around he tree, moving himself when Kagami was looking and moving himself back when he wasn't.

Turning around and opening his mouth to call out the wanted ones' names, no noise came out as he was hit from behind and he crumpled in the snow. The man came out from behind the tree and dragged Kagami towards the road.

* * *

Akashi was huddled in a corner of his room on his futon being bunched into the corner. He set his blanket to make a perimeter of his sleeping space and was now napping. He felt safe in his house, especially in the corner where he can see everything, and he was comfortable with his mini no-touchy perimeter.

The lion woke up when a servant knocked on his door and a maid slid his door open. "Seijurou-sama, Nebuya-sama is nowhere to be found."

Akashi blinked. He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote with his mouth (in very ugly handwriting Akashi refused to recognize as _his) _and wrote down: Did you search everywhere?

"Yes."

Did anyone see him go?

"No one was in contact with him while he was in his room, sir."

No one has heard from him?

"I went in to ask him what he wished to have for dinner but he was already gone, sir."

I see. Keep searching.

Another maid came in and gave a slight bow as a greeting. "Seijurou-sama, there is… A rabbit, a bear, and two foxes standing in front of the front gate…"

Bring them in.

The maids looked shocked but did as they were told, leaving quietly and quickly. The group of animals trouped in and they all sat down in front of Akashi.

What is this about?

Midorima hopped over to Akashi's computer and put a paw on it, looking over to Akashi. The lion gave a slight nod before he tried with all his furry little rabbit strength until Murasakibara opened it for him. Midorima opened a new Word page and began typing.

'Himuro and Takao got abducted.'

Kuroko took the pen in his mouth and wrote down on the paper: So did Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun.

Akashi growled. He took the pen back and wrote: My servants have informed me that Eikichi is missing as well.

The animals sat in silence for a while before Akashi wrote again: Atsushi, use your nose to follow Eikichi's scent since I have his belongings right now.

Murasakibara pushed Midorima (rather roughly) off the computer and carefully tapped with his claws an answer: 'Now?'

Akashi nodded and Murasakibara sighed. The point guard jerked his head to the left, indicating the room that Nebuya was sleeping in. The bear stood and lumbered over to the next room. Murasakibara came back with one of Nebuya's jacket and Akashi held out a paper in his mouth saying: Go.

The bear sighed again and buried his nose in the jacket. Stalking off, the bear walked off following the scent of Nebuya. Akashi made eye contact with Kuroko and jerked his head in the direction of Murasakibara, signaling to follow him in case he gets sidetracked.

_What am I suppose to do anyways, _Kuroko miserably mumbled, _like I have the strength to do anything to Murasakibara-kun._

Kise snickered and the tree animals sat in silence as they awaited the return of their two animal friends.

* * *

Nebuya groaned as he finally woke up. "Hey, you okay?" He heard someone say to his left and turned his head. It was Takao. He groggily nodded. "A bit weird, but fine," He replied.

Takao sighed in relief. "Thank god. Those two have been groaning about their head the whole time," Takao jerked his left shoulder to Kagami and Aomine.

It was then that Nebuya realized he was sitting down and tied to a tree. They were all each tied to a tree with a rope tied around their torso. It was tight and digging into his body, since he was wearing only a long-sleeved shirt. Everyone else had their jackets removed, but he wasn't wearing a jacket in the first place. Why would he, when Akashi's house had heating. He shivered as his legs started feeling the cold from the snow and air. He looked around. They were in a circular-ish clearing in some sort of forest.

"Hey, Taiga, you sure you're fine?" He heard someone on his right say and turned to see Himuro.

"Fuck, Tatsuya shut up. I'm fine," Kagami growled, "I just can't see very well, it's really blurry."

Aomine groaned, "Your voice is making my headache worse, Bakagami."

"You two are annoying the crap out of me," Nebuya growled.

"You can't blame them," Takao said, "They got hit in the head whereas Himuro and I got chloroformed. How about you?"

"I don't know," Nebuya shrugged, or at least he tried, "I fell asleep and the next thing I know, bam I'm freezing my ass off with you guys while being tied to a tree."

"Did you smell something sweet?"

"Sweet?"

"Himuro said chloroform smelt sweet."

"I vaguely remember something sweet, but I thought it was the kitchen or something."

They all heard a crunch and looked up. There was a guy in a ski mask with holes cut for eyes and his nose. "Hey guys, how're you doing?" He smirked, or at least only Takao knew he smirked because he was the only one who could see that far.

No one said anything as they glared at him.

"Your little furry friends won't find you and won't be able to rescue you. This forest is surrounded with my guys. I wonder how long it'll take for you to freeze," He laughed.

Then, another guy, whom Takao recognized as the 'father', laid down a pile of dry twigs and random branches that were thin enough to snap off and lit it with a lighter. The fire was too far away for any of the tree huggers to feel anything, so the fire was just torture. The main guy unfolded the chair that another lackey handed to him and sat down, listening to music.

* * *

Murasakibara and Kuroko were quietly walking through the forest that the bear's nose had led them to. They saw that 4 people with baseball bats and crowbars as weapons surrounded it. Kuroko signaled to Murasakibara to stay at where they were, crouched under a huge-ass bush beside a tree, as Kuroko got closer. A brown bear was very noticeable against the white snow, but when your current species is named after a region in the North Pole, you learn that you can practically be one with the snow.

Kuroko crouched low and trotted around in the snow. When he sensed that someone was about to look, he dropped to his belly, flattened his ears, buried his snout in the snow and closed his eyes. Leaving his footprints uneven, he managed to make a full circle of the clearing and returned to Murasakibara.

Signaling to the bear, they returned home. Akashi needs to hear about this quickly.

* * *

The door slid open and Murasakibara and Kuroko returned to a lion and a rabbit playing a shogi game.

_Kurokocchi! Look! Lion versus Rabbit! _Kise yipped happily. Kuroko blinked and took the pen and paper to write down their findings.

Our human counterparts are being held in a forest near your house. They're guarded by 4 armed gangsters with its ringleader with them in the clearing. The 5 of them are tied to trees with rope so it is unlikely for them to escape. They are also dressed rather lightly so I fear the worst if it comes to night.

They all read it and Akashi immediately knows which forest Kuroko was talking about. He sees it on the way to school and back. He takes the pen from Kuroko and writes down: Okay, so here's the strategy.

Ryouta is the coach. He will plan the attacks and what everyone specifically is doing.

Atsushi and I are the centers. We will scare the guards and put them out.

Tetsuya and Shintarou are the power forwards. You will bite through the rope and free the humans and hide from the eyes of the guards at the same time.

They all read the note and nervously turned to Kise, who had a very foxy grin.

He took the pen from Akashi and wrote down instructions: I'm going to need some ketchup, water, red food colouring and corn syrup first.

* * *

Takao was shivering. It was getting dark and the temperature started dipping lower as the sun sank.

The ringleader was sitting happily around his stupid little fire enjoying his cup noodles. Takao just shivered. "Hey, Takao, you doing alright?" Aomine grumbled. His head ached and he felt like shit.

"A-ah," Takao stammered, "So f-far so goo-h-ood."

"What about you? Your head feels like it got run over right?" Kagami asked Aomine and the blue-haired teen just groaned, hanging his head low.

Nebuya realized that Himuro was slightly shivering as well and silently observed him.

"Hey," Nebuya called out to the ringleader, but ski-mask guy was listening to his own music and didn't hear him.

Nebuya shouted louder and the ringleader popped an earpiece out. "What do you want?" He shouted back.

"What are you going to do with us?"

The ringleader chuckled, "Nothing, just gonna let nature take its course." And plugged is earpiece back in before anyone could say anything else.

"Seems l-like they intend for us t-to die," Himuro slightly stammered.

"Not unless the animals help us," Nebuya said crossly as he glared with all his might at the ringleader, hoping his glare blows his brains out of his head.

* * *

An hour later, they heard shouts and the crunching of snow. The tree-huggers-but-not-really-tree-huggers looked up and watched as the 4 guards panicked. The ringleader yelled a 'What's going on'.

Takao felt the rope loosen a bit and tried to look behind, but the tree was too wide so he couldn't see anything. Suddenly the rope just sagged and he wriggled free. The ringleader was too busy with the panicking guards that he didn't notice Takao slip behind Nebuya.

"Shin-chan!" He whispered harshly as he noticed the white bunny hopping towards Himuro. The rabbit gave a nod as he started to gnaw through one of the ropes binding Himuro.

Takao went ahead and started to untie Nebuya's rope. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kuroko finish chewing through one lock of Kagami's rope and moved on to Aomine's.

The ringleader noticed that Kagami and Takao were untied and yelled for the guards. The two surviving came from the front and the three menacingly walked towards them with long, metal objects in their hands. Takao managed to untie Nebuya and Midorima managed to chew through Himuro's rope. Kuroko had managed to chew through Aomine's rope as well. All the humans stood up, although Aomine was having a harder time then Kagami trying to stand.

The three started to run towards the 7 of them when Akashi, Murasakibara, and Kise burst out from behind the trees that the humans were tied to.

All three growling with blood dripping from their fangs and claws made the 3 advancing kidnappers halt in their steps.

They backed up a little, but the ringleader guy refused to admit defeat. He charged, the 2 men following him, albeit hesitantly.

The 3 predator animals in return, charged as well. Akashi pounced on the head honcho; Murasakibara swat one of the followers away with a giant paw and Kise hurled his body sideways into the other.

Akashi pinned down the leader with his paws on his chest, claws pressing into skin. He leaned down and growled, letting the red liquid drip onto the pinned human's chest. The lion bared his teeth, showing the pearly white sharp teeth. The man stared in horror, breathing hard, as he stared at the ominous lion.

The heterochromatic lion stared at the ski-mask face for a few seconds before roaring at full strength and letting the man go. The 3 of them scampered off into the forest like scared mice.

They all went to their respective partners to check if they were okay after chasing off the attackers.

Akashi walked calmly towards Nebuya, and the black-haired center sighed. "I'm fine, Akashi, but I think Takao and Himuro are going to freeze."

True enough, Himuro was now chattering, but Takao was currently all right due to the adrenaline rush of untying Nebuya in time.

"It seems like Kagami and Aomine might have concussions," Takao told Akashi and the lion frowned.

"Don't worry," Kagami mumbled, "We have a hospital we can go to."

Kise whimpered at Aomine's feet, rubbing himself affectionately on his legs while Kuroko was trying to warm up Kagami's legs.

Takao picked Midorima up and the 10 of them walked towards that one particular hospital that they were so familiar with.

* * *

Nurse Sahara sighed. "I hate having the graveyard shift during winter," She mumbled to her colleague beside her, who laughed wearily. "Yeah, no one likes it. No one ever likes the graveyard shift."

It was cold and gloomy and depressing (since it's a hospital) and dark. Sahara was tired and nothing was going to make her feel better except a hot cup of tea and a warm bed.

She was wrong though, because in strode in 4 people she recognized. She stood up and greeted the ones she recognized, "Panther-kun! Tiger-kun, Hawk-kun! Wolf-kun!"

Her colleague looked completely and utterly confused now, so she went to make herself a cup of coffee and told herself that she was so tired that she was hallucinating, because no one just strides into a hospital with two foxes, a rabbit, a bear, and lion.

"Sahara-san!" Takao greeted, "Do you have warm drinks and blankets?"

* * *

Takao and Himuro were huddled together with a cup of hot chocolate each, both trying to defrost. Nebuya felt fine after a hot drink. Aomine and Kagami were admitted with mild concussions, so it was their room that they were huddled in.

"Oh dear," Sahara said, "It seems like the group has gotten bigger."

"Ah, that's right, you don't know," Himuro said.

"This," Takao raised his arms with a Midorima in his palms, "Is Shin-chan."

"Shin-chan? You mean Midorima-kun?" Sahara said, shocked, and Takao nodded.

"That," Himuro pointed to Murasakibara curled up in the warmest spot of the room (under the lights and below the window), "Is Atsushi."

"Atsushi, as in, Murasakibara-kun?" Sahara's face remained in a shocked expression and Himuro confirmed by nodding.

"Then I'm assuming this," She said as she headed to the arctic fox and patted his head, "Is Kuroko-kun?"

Takao and Himuro nodded.

"And that is Kise-kun?"

They nodded again.

"Looks like I got new nicknames for you guys."

Takao and Himuro laughed. Aomine and Kagami just groaned at the noise.

"Then who are you?" She says as she walks towards Nebuya and Akashi.

Nebuya blinks, "Ah, my name is Nebuya Eikichi."

"I see, Nebuya-kun then. How about you?" She turns her attention towards the lion.

"That's Akashi Seijurou." Nebuya helps Akashi say.

"Oh, okay. Lion-kun then."

Akashi's eye twitched, but he sighed. Anyone who helped his ex-teammates many times is allowed to call him a small nickname.

"If you guys want to sleep here, go ahead, but it's not going to be comfortable since I already supplied you what I can supply," Sahara says as she opens the door. "If you need me, call me. I'm working graveyard shift. I'm going to be here the whoooooooole night." She leaves and closes the door gently.

Kuroko snuggles in with Kagami, who just grumbled in protest. Kise curls up at Aomine's feet, but then moves to lie beside Aomine, because feet which had played basketball only a few hours before was not a good pair to sleep beside.

Himuro shuffled and used Murasakibara as a pillow. Takao shuffled to the medicine cabinet that all rooms had and leaned against it, holding Midorima close to him. The rabbit squeaked a bit and tried to escape, but secretly he wanted to be held like that so he put up a fight before settling down.

Nebuya looks down at Akashi, "Do you want to stay here?"

The point guard looks at the tanned raven with his red and yellow eyes and nods. He couldn't just leave his ex-teammates here, so he curls up in a corner. Nebuya grabs the blanket that was given to him and sits in the armchair, making sure he's comfortable before he sleeps.

* * *

Akashi opens his eyes to his biological clock. It was still slightly dark outside; the sun had started to rise. He straightened out his back and yawned. So apparently sleeping on the hard floor is really uncomfortable for him, but it's to be expected since he never really had to sleep on a hard floor. His back was slightly sore from the floor, but otherwise he felt fine. He looked around the room at all the others. Seems like they had all turned back overnight.

Nebuya was still curled up in his chair, Himuro was sprawled on Murasakibara and using him as a pillow, Midorima had his head on Takao's lap (Takao must be really uncomfortable sleeping in a sitting position), Kagami was hugging Kuroko on the bed and Kise is almost falling off the bed due to Aomine being selfish and just squishing him towards the edge.

Akashi sighs and stands up. Deciding that he needed a cup of tea, he takes Nebuya's wallet with him to go to the nearest vending machine. Hopefully, although doubtful, the vending machines will have some good tea to start the day of returning into a human.

He returns to the room with his cup of slightly-below-average-tea-but-that-will-have-to-do-for-now and accidentally woke Kuroko up.

"Ah, Tetsuya, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

The sleepy blunette mumbled something incoherent as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Akashi-kun," He softly greeted in his morning voice.

Akashi smiled, "Good morning to you too."

He grabbed a nearby chair after he returned Nebuya's wallet to where he took it. Sitting there, he started thinking, but he also started becoming bored. He rummaged through Nebuya's bag for a pen and paper and wrote some things down before quietly leaving.

Nebuya woke up when he felt something hit his face. Opening his eyes, he looked at the pillow on his lap and everyone's faces which were looking at him. "Do I wanna know?" He asked gruffly as he rubbed the inner corner of an eye.

"Sorry," Kagami said, "We were throwing pillows around."

"Hnn," Nebuya replied, too sleepy to say anything else. He looked around and realized Akashi wasn't there and asked the occupants currently _still _throwing pillows around. Have they no shame?

"I saw him write something down and left," Kuroko said, "He put it in your bag."

Nebuya reached into his bag and pulled up a neatly folded piece of paper. On it was Akashi's neat handwriting.

"_I'm going home first, there's nothing much for me to do. Tell the rest that I'll be investigating the theft and kidnappings. Meanwhile, please don't get kicked out of the hospital. It would be a shame to be banned from this hospital."_

Nebuya read the letter out and left soon after, feeling too awkward and bored to stay in that room. He shivered when he left the hospital, remembering that he didn't have a jacket. He quickly caught a cab (noticing that he was missing some money) and travelled to Akashi's house to pick up his things and finally go home.

* * *

Akashi's eyes glared at him in the dark.

"Hello Shougo."

The raven glared back at his past captain. "Akashi," He greeted back.

"You _are _in someway part of this aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. You're the only outsider who knows."

"I'm an outsider? How cruel, I used to be part of your little posse you know?"

"You were expelled for a reason, and being expelled is why I suspect you are perhaps the one who only dabbled in this little… _project _for only a bit."

"Only a bit? What makes you think I wasn't the one who planned it?"

"So you _do _know what I'm talking about," Akashi smirked, "Glad we're on the same page then."

Haisaki replied Akashi's smirk with one of his own, "I could have been the one behind the mask."

"Impossible. That wimpy build? You? That plan wasn't even _close _to flawless. That whole kidnapping thing wasn't your doing. If it were you, they would have been beaten to a pulp. So tell me, who did it?"

Haisaki stopped smirking and looked serious now. He told Akashi, "I only heard of it from one of my gang members recently. I had nothing to do with anything. I was in here the whole time, minding my own business and bossing around kids, but even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

Akashi raised his head, giving the image of Haisaki being looked down upon, "But that's also because you don't know who did it, but I believe you. If you happen to find out, don't even bother contemplating telling me, because I will find the one who did this, I will hunt him down, and I will cut his heart out. If you do find him, tell him that he shouldn't leave town."

The redhead turned and left through the only door in the room and Haisaki sighed. Which idiot thought it would be a good idea to make Akashi angry?

* * *

I'm sorry I won't tell another Darker than Black joke sobs.

How was this chapter? Was Akashi OOC? e.e

Next part is Fox Problems, and it's going to uploaded here, so stay tuned :p


	3. The Fox Problem

Okay wow this took me long

It's kinda sucky at the middle lol

Uh so this is the Fox part of the series?

I didn't even want this series to be this long sobs

* * *

Kise bolts into Aomine's apartment as soon as the door was open.

"Why're you in such a rush," Aomine teases and strides in, locking the door behind him.

"Aominecchi! You already know why!" Kise whimpers, "It can start at any time!"

"So you don't want to make a public display?"

"I'm not an exhibitionist like you, Aominecchi!"

"But then again, I don't think I would want anyone else other then me see your lewd face."

"Aominecchi!"

"Do you feel it coming? The heat?"

Kise tilts his head, "So far I feel nothing."

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap. When it comes wake me up," Aomine says as he stretches and yawns, "Or when you feel like coming, tell me anyways I'd love to help." Kise blushes and watches as he goes into his bedroom and closes the door. Kise sighs and decides that he needs a bath.

* * *

The warm water pours down on the half-fox, and he revels in the warmth. He shampoos his hair, being careful with his ears and wonders if he should shampoo his tail as well. Deciding that it'll be interesting and fun, Kise sits down and brings his tail forward. Working from base to tip, Kise shampoos in small circles and he feels more relaxed. He washes the soap away and was halfway drying himself when his eyes widened in alarm.

* * *

Aomine was having a dreamless nap. He had fallen asleep pretty soon because waking up at 10 to Akashi's call made his adrenaline pumping and when it died down, he just felt like hibernating.

He stirs as he feels something wet and peeks an eye open and almost jumps out of bed. "Kise! I told you to wake me up first!" He yelled as he tried to pry the blond man currently in between his legs and licking his dick.

Kise groans and pants out, "Couldn't wait."

Aomine noticed that Kise was naked, and apparently wet. He could smell the flowery shampoo that Kise uses and deduced that the small forward had taken a bath. Fox ears were twitching and his tail was swaying with excitement. Aomine hardens faster then ever as he watches Kise suck and lick, and it appears that he was desperately palming himself as well.

"Wait a minute," Aomine grunts, "You're wearing my basketball shirt."

Kise stops worshipping Aomine's cock and looks up with a sly grin. It was true though, Kise was wearing Aomine's black and red Touou uniform, and it was slightly enveloping him a bit, the black fabric contrasting with his pale skin.

"I thought I should at least wear _something," _ Kise says and goes back to mini project of 'Make Aomine come'.

"You," Aomine pauses for a gasp, "Wanted to wear something and you chose my basketball shirt. Is that even clean?"

"I'm the one doing your laundry remember? Also," Kise gives the tip a little blow and Aomine shivers, "I know for a fact that you like me in your shirts."

The power forward gives up in trying to question Kise while he's in heat and pulls the blond up for a kiss, but there was this one burning question that Aomine had to ask.

"If you were going to do this," Aomine breathes in between kisses, "Why did you even wear a shirt?"

Kise groaned as their positions got flipped, "Because it turns us on?"

Aomine chuckles at the truth in that statement and the fact that Kise's tail was whacking him. "Your tail," He says, "Is hitting my leg."

Lusty gold orbs looked up as Kise widens his eyes, "That's… Because it feels good…"

"You're going to be feeling more than 'good' when I'm done with you, Kise," Aomine rumbles as he smirks down at the half-fox.

* * *

Sunlight annoyingly streams through his blue curtains and decides to sit its butt on Aomine's face. He grunts as he's forced awake and stretches, but he probably shouldn't have done that. He snaps his eyes open as he hears a high-pitched yelp and a thud. Peering over the bed, Aomine apologizes to the whimpering red fox. Kise jumps back on he bed and nuzzles the power forward affectionately to say that Aomine is forgiven.

Kise has greyish red fur with black socks that end at about three-quarters up his long thin limbs, a white belly and a slightly darker-coloured tail with a white tip. His foxy golden eyes sparkle in excitement at the first time being a fox and his jaw hangs opens in a way that makes him look like a dog.

Aomine, being extremely grumpy at being woken up earlier than usual, was annoyed at Kise's happiness and pushes Kise's face away and at the same time, off the bed. The fox lands on the floor with an unceremonious thud and yelp and whimpers.

* * *

Aomine mumbles to himself angrily as he's stuck cooking Kise's breakfast. The fox apparently had strongly refused to eat raw meat (by that, I mean he yipped and yipped and bloody yipped). The fox, meanwhile, chases his tail and explores his temporary new body. He jumps, twists, licks, runs, and yaps in amusement while Aomine is resisting the urge to cook something other than chicken.

Aomine lets Kise eat while he rushes about getting ready for school. "Kise, hurry up we're going to be late for practice."

The fox licks his plate clean and lies down in the hallway, resting his chin on the floor as he waits for Aomine to put his shoes on. The tanned teen got up and grabbed his bag on the sofa before sitting on Kise's back. The fox yelps and tries to thrash around to get Aomine off him, who does get off him as soon as the collar was fixed.

"There," He says as he tugs the leash. The blue collar that Kise had used on Aomine sat snuggly on Kise's neck and he just looked at Aomine with wide, open eyes.

"Let's call it…" Aomine trailed off and had a thoughtful look on his face before smirking down at Kise, "Revenge."

Kise's jaw drops open and Aomine laughs as he pulls the petrified fox out of his apartment and locks the door behind him.

* * *

Aomine strolls down the street and heads in the direction of Kaijou High. They reach the school and everyone stares at the Touou uniform and the fox on a leash. Kise tries to look as much as a dog as possible, although with his foxy characteristics, its pretty much impossible.

They carefully open the gym doors to find the Kaijou Basketball club just starting practice. They slink in, trying to blend in as much as possible, but when you're not in a basketball uniform and standing with a leashed fox, you're not exactly blending in at all.

"Touou's Aomine?" Moriyama alerts Aomine that he was found. He freezes and rather nervously turns. Kise snickers in a foxy way and Aomine kicks him with a foot. Kise yelps and suddenly everyone turns to look at them

"Shit, Kise, did you have to be so loud?" Aomine hisses and Kise just sits down, huffing and looking away.

"Aomine?" The Touou student hears as Kasamatsu approaches. He gestures to Kise and asks, "Kise?"

Aomine nods and the fox leaps at Kasamatsu, showing his affection for the captain. Aomine growls and pulls on the leash, pulling the fox back mid-jump.

Kasamatsu crouches down to inspect Kise. "It's temporary right?" Kasamatsu asks and Aomine nods. "Such a bad timing, Kise," Kasamatsu lightly reprimands him, "We're having a last-minute practice match with Shutoku today to celebrate the last day of practice."

Kise's jaw hits the ground and he starts whining and complaining to Aomine. Kasamatsu sighs, "Could have used your help against Midorima, you know? Hayakawa is sick today too."

Aomine chuckles, "No you don't, he's grounded. Takao probably too."

Kasamatsu raises an eyebrow, "Why?"

Aomine snickers, "When they come, you'll see."

* * *

The gym bustles about to prepare for the match, Aomine and Kise waiting for Midorima and Takao to show up.

Shutoku finally arrives when Otsubo pushes the gym doors open. They greet each other and the coaches exchange a brief chat and the match is almost underway. Kasamatsu does indeed notice Midorima and Takao missing and he asks Otsubo why. The gorilla of a man sighs and motions to Takao frantically waves from the sides, holding the fluff ball of a Midorima.

Kasamatsu gives Takao a curious expression before focusing back to the game that they were going to start. Takao walks over to Aomine and sits down, placing Midorima in his lap. "So he did become a bunny huh?" Aomine smirks. Takao just laughs and nods. Kise pokes around Takao's lap, trying to get his snout into Midorima's fur when Takao holds him up. "Woah there, Kise! You're not eating my Shin-chan!"

Midorima frantically tries to get away from Kise every time the fox goes near him, making his tiny little heart almost explode in fear and shock. Aomine grabs Kise by the armpits and deposits the excited fox in his lap. "Stop scaring Midorima, he looks like he can have a heart attack at any time," Aomine says as he strokes Kise's back. The fox gets himself comfortable in Aomine's crossed legs and lets the blue-haired teen stroke him. Kise soon falls asleep on his lap, a paw dangling out and Midorima secretly relieved that Kise isn't about to snap him up in his jaws and swallow him whole.

Aomine watches the match as the two teams are equal, both of them lacking two of their regulars and struggling to maintain a lead over the other. After a while, Aomine falls asleep because the match was boring him.

* * *

Aomine jerks awake when he hears a whistle and realizes that it was half time. He yawns and stretches, rolling Kise onto the floor but the fox doesn't wake up. He stands and stretches his legs and leaves Kise on the floor as he goes out of the gym to wander around the school.

When he comes back, the third quarter was just starting and he tosses Takao a can of warm coffee that he had gotten at the vending machines. Takao caught it. Eventually. He fumbled and it tumbled in the air while Takao was desperately flailing his arms around to catch it before he finally caught it and sighed. Aomine walked back to the place where he was sitting before and saw that Kise was still annoyingly asleep.

He squishes the fox against the wall and uses Kise as a cushion and leans on him, still not waking the fox up. _Must be hibernation or something, _Aomine thought to himself, but really, Kise was just really tired and his body decided that nothing is going to stop it from snoozing.

Aomine watches the last 10 minutes of the match as he sips his warm coffee, reveling in the feeling of something warm travelling down his body. The match ends with a tie, since both teams have 2 missing players each, and Takao leaves with Shutoku. Kasamatsu comes over and sits down with Aomine, chugging a bottle of water. He finally stops drinking and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"When will he turn back?" He asks as he scratches the back of Kise's ears and the sleeping fox whimpered and twitched.

"I don't know, 2 days?" Aomine mumbled as he dragged Kise from behind him and plopped him back on his lap. Right now, Kise was like a fox plushie just bigger and really darn heavy. Kasamatsu stands and watches the juniors clean the gym up and Aomine plays around with Kise's arms and paws like a doll. When the students went to the locker rooms, Aomine stands to leave and cradles Kise in his arms as he walks home.

Kise stirs during the trip home, nuzzling Aomine in the chest and flexing his paws that were positioned on Aomine's chest and Aomine almost giggled at how ticklish it was. Kise's tail kept twitching and swatting him in the arm and Aomine almost wants to grab it and tie to his own leg to stop it hitting him.

Aomine watches Kise while waiting at the traffic light, smirking in amusement as Kise's ears twitched unconsciously to the traffic, perking up whenever a car drives by and flattens down a bit when there's nothing to hear.

Aomine reaches home and takes the collar off, puts Kise down in the bed, fluffing some pillows around him and pushes him towards the wall so he won't fall off and goes to make something warm to drink. He made hot chocolate and he wasn't sure if foxes could drink chocolate so he calls Himuro and asks and it turns out that foxes can't drink or eat chocolate so Aomine warms some milk up for Kise when the fox finally wakes up.

Aomine puts the cup of hot chocolate down on the table before falling down on the sofa, half his limbs dangling off. He sighs and he grumbles to himself, "Why am I even doing all these things for that god damn puppy in wonderland?"

* * *

Aomine's eyes snapped open as he hears a thud and a whimper. Aomine gets off the sofa and shuffles over to his room to find one confused and sleepy fox on his back on the floor, front paws folded onto his chest and hind legs sticking up in the air. Once Kise sees Aomine the fox rolls over and lies on his side, looking sleepily up at Aomine.

"Good morning," Aomine says sarcastically, "Nice to see you finally awake after 100 years. Thank god I'm immortal."

Kise whimpers and Aomine puts him back on the bed. The fox snuggles into the pillows and blanket and Aomine goes back outside to the living room while saying, "I have some milk heated up if you want it tell me or something."

Kise lies on the bed for a while before rolling off the bed and unto the floor. He quietly trots out into the living room and curls up on Aomine's lap. Aomine groans because he feels uncomfortable with Kise on his lap; the fox was too warm after awhile and heavy and his fur is rather coarse and itchy and ticklish, but he decided to let Kise indulge and snuggle up to him because he had a… rather rough night last night.

* * *

Aomine places Kise's plate of chicken on the floor as he sits with his fried rice at the table. Aomine smirks as he hears Kise lick the plate clean and peers over the table edge. Kise was trying to get food out from between his teeth with his tongue and Aomine snickered. "Hey," He asks as he kicks Kise lightly with a foot, "Do you want your milk now?"

The fox nods and Aomine pours it from a pot and into a bowl and sets it down on the floor. Kise places a foot into the milk to hold the bowl down as he laps at the now lukewarm milk. Aomine frowns as Kise finishes the milk and lifts the fox up onto the counter.

"You've been walking around today, why did you have to go ahead and put your paw into your milk?" He mumbles as he washes Kise's paw under the tap. The fox visibly shuddered at the cold water and when it was clean he started licking it to get it warmer.

Kise slinked off to god knows where as Aomine's phone vibrated. He picked it up and Momoi started screaming into his ear.

"_Dai-chan! You skipped practice and school today!"_

Aomine groaned, "Satsuki, I had something important to do today."

"_No excuses! You're getting your butt to school and practice tomorrow or I'll get it for you!"_

"Is it okay if I bring a friend then?"

"_A… Friend? Kagami-kun?"_

"Uh no… Kise."

"_Kise-kun? What for?"_

"He's in dire need of me."

"_And vice versa."_

"I didn't mean in _that _way! I meant that he needs someone to take care of him or he's going to be in trouble."

"_Why? Did he magically turn into a kid and can't be left alone lest the pedophiles and pedobear get him?"_

"No, god damn it Satsuki! It's hard to explain on the phone, it's easier if you see him for yourself. I'll explain what happened today tomorrow as well okay? Just shut up and hang up. Your voice is making the paint on my walls peel off."

"_It's guaranteed that you're coming for both school and practice then?"_

Aomine heard a yip and a thud and several more muffled yips.

"Yes yes, now can we stop talking? Kise seems to have gotten himself in some stupid situation."

"_Alright then, good night Dai-chan."_

Aomine hung up and shuffled into the bedroom to see Kise tangled in the blanket. When the fox rolled out of bed (literally) just now the blanket must have fallen and the fox tried to get it back onto the bed but his grip slipped and now there is a tangle of fox and blanket on the floor and Kise can't seem to get free of it.

"What are you doing Kise?" Aomine asked as he untangled them. Kise nodded in the direction of the blanket and jerked his head towards the bed.

"Why didn't you get me to do it blunder head."

Kise yelped angrily at the insult. "I have to go to school and you have to follow me tomorrow or Satsuki's going to serve my ass on a platter, okay?" Aomine tells the fox and Kise nods. Aomine chuckles and scratches him behind the ears, in which Kise glares at him first before realizing that it was Aomine and let him scratch. The fox whimpers happily, pushing his head into Aomine's hand.

The scratching stopped abruptly and Kise whimpered at the loss. "I'm going to take a bath," Aomine says, "A nice and hot and steamy bath."

* * *

Kise walks around the apartment, feeling really bored. He tries to open the fridge but no matter what he did the fridge wouldn't open. He stuck his head out the window a bit before bringing it back in because it was too cold. He jumped on the sofa, jumped onto the TV from the coffee table, crawled under Aomine's bed (and found his porn collection) when Aomine finally came out of the bathroom.

"God it's cold," Aomine shivers and notices the apartment is quiet. "Kise?" He calls out. He scans the living room and looks around his room. "Oi, where are you?"

He hears something disturbing the plates on the counter and he returns his attention to the kitchen. He looks under the table and inside the cabinets (who knows what Kise can fit into now). He checks under the coffee table and behind the TV but still no Kise. Aomine hears a slight thud and quickly turns but he sees nothing.

Getting annoyed, he checks the bathroom in case the fox slipped in when he came out but it was empty, including behind the door. He pulls out his chair at his desks and inspects underneath it He flattens the blanket and checks that the fox isn't napping on the bed the whole time.

Aomine bends down to check under the bed and he sees nothing but dust (and his porn collection) and something jumps on his back and when he sits up it hangs onto his shoulder and neck like a scarf.

"Kise!" Aomine yells and pulls the fox off his back, a foxy grin greeting him and a magazine in his jaws. Aomine widens his eyes. "W-where did… That is… You… That was s-supposed to be… Kise you…" He stutters before he finally roars, "_YOU WERE SNOOPING UNDER MY BED YOU ASSHOLE!"_

Aomine pries the magazine from Kise's mouth and the Kise laughed foxily. Apparently apart from the pornos under the bed, Aomine also stashed all the magazines that Kise ever starred in, and guess who found out? Kise isn't sure if he should be teasing Aomine about it or be flattered.

Kise snickers and says (in foxian), "_No one keeps their porn under their bed anymore, Aominecchi!"_

"Shut your trap," Aomine growls as he uses his feet to push Kise off his paws and the fox topples over like a domino. He wishes he could use the muzzle Kise used on him the other time on the fox now but the muzzle was too big for Kise's slim snout. He sits on the floor and Kise goes over to snuggle in his crossed legs.

Aomine looks down on the foxy small forward before scratching behind the ears and under the chin. Kise whimpers and leans into the scratches. Soon Kise rolls over and Aomine strokes his belly. "You're like a huge sneaky dog, you know?" Aomine says and Kise yaps angrily to say that he isn't a dog, but wagging his tail while being stroked on the belly isn't really doing anything to prove him right.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty bored," Aomine says as he fiddles around Kise's paw and inspecting foxy claws. Kise pencil-rolled off Aomine's lap and made his way to the kitchen with the teen following him. The small forward pawed the fridge door and Aomine sighed as he opened it and Kise stuck his nose into it looking for food.

"I can defrost the meat you know. Thank god we haven't finished the meat from last time."

Kise yapped happily and bounced around Aomine's legs as the teen opened the fridge and took out a chunk of pork and put it in the microwave. Once the meat had defrosted, Aomine went on his way to fry it and served it to the fox. Kise started chewing and yipped happily softly at food. Who wouldn't be happy when you have food. Aomine on the other hand made himself a grilled cheese sandwich (who was he kidding, he 'grilled' it using the iron, and the cheese was processed cheese) and some hot chocolate and settled in front of the TV, this time he didn't fall asleep.

He turns on the TV and goes channel surfing until he decided to be amused and switched to the crime channel. Criminal Minds was showing and Aomine knew that this had lots of blood (most of the time) and decided to stay and enjoy. Kise hopped up on the sofa after devouring one-twentieth of a pig (an entire pig's meat weighs about 50kg and one-twentieth would be 2.5kg, this I learnt from Silver Spoon, shush) to enjoy the blood and the insanity. Aomine watches with curiosity wanting to know who did it while Kise watched it with need; the need to know how the killer did it.

At one point of time, Kise heard Aomine mumble "The last victim did it" and Kise looked at him with amused eyes. "What? It's my only talent apart from basketball okay?"

They watched the episode to the end, and it turns out Aomine was right. Unfortunately the killer got away and so they couldn't catch him. Aomine tsked and waited for the next episode to go on. The next was White Collar and after watching 40-minutes worth of charming Neal Caffrey and policeman Peter Burke, Aomine chuckled and said to Kise, "Hey, if becoming a pilot doesn't work for you, be a successful conman. You've got the charm and the looks pretty boy. Then you should get caught by me so I can get you one of those tracing anklets, although I would prefer it around your neck."

Kise yapped angrily because no way is he ever going to use his good looks for evil. His good looks were for everyone (although mostly for Aomine) but he could pull it off if he was interested. But the whole tracking-collar thing? Not going to happen. "_I'm not gonna get caught by _you, _Aominecchi," _Kise yaps angrily in foxian and Aomine clamps his jaws shut with a hand. "Stop yapping, god you're making my ears bleed. Aren't you afraid you're going to bite your tongue off?"

Kise does his best to pout with a foxy snout and Aomine lets go. The power forward looks up at the clock and yawns. "I'm going to sleep. I'm being forced to go to school," He says as he gets up, shooshing Kise off his lap and heading to the bedroom. Kise trots after him and sits on the floor waiting for Aomine to get ready. He brushes his teeth, empties his bladder, sets the alarm, turned off the lights, and hopped into bed. Covering himself with the blanket, Kise son jumped on the bed and snuggled in. Aomine says nothing as he hugs Kise close to him and tries to sleep.

Kise jerks awake to the shrill ringing of Aomine's alarm clock and expected the human to turn it off when 10 minutes passed and Aomine was still sleeping peacefully. Annoyed at the alarm, Kise started barking and yipping at the top of his lungs while half-jumping on Aomine's chest until he finally wakes up.

* * *

Shouting in surprise, Aomine grabs Kise by the armpits and shouts a 'what the hell' and growls at Kise's foxy grin. He puts the fox down and shuffles around to get ready for school. He doesn't pack much in his bag, since he's planning on skipping most of the lessons. He grabs a jacket because it was rather chilly and he was putting the leash on Kise (with several yips of protest) when he felt his phone vibrate and flipped it open.

_Remember that there's a meeting after practice at Maji Burger – Kuroko Tetsuya_

Aomine quickly texts a reply and heads out for school.

* * *

On the way, Aomine stuffs Kise in his rather empty bag, the fox yelling in protest and Aomine hushes him, "I can't go for lessons with you jumping around okay? When I'm skipping I'll let you out."

He reaches the main gate and as expected, he sees Momoi standing there. She looks around and when she sees him she frantically waves. "Dai-chan! You really came!"

Aomine huffs as he walks into school with Momoi. "You said Kise-kun is with you. Where is he?" She says as she looks around. Aomine unzips his bag a bit and a fox head pops up excitedly. Momoi stares at it and asks, "Dai-chan, there's an animal in your bag."

"Yeah. I put him there."

"Why?"

"I can't have a fox running around school like an excited hobo."

"Why are you even bringing it here?"

"Because if I leave Kise unattended in my apartment, who knows what he'll break and what he'll find."

"That's Kise-kun?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"You should see Tetsu. I wonder what he became."

"Eh?! Tetsu-kun became an animal too?!"

"Midorima, Murasakibara…. Even Akashi became one."

"… What's going on. Stop the world I want to get off."

* * *

They went to class, since they're in the same class, talking about what happened and settled down before the teacher came in. Kise was stuck in Aomine's bag for the entire lesson, but he decided to take a nap so it wasn't so bad. After first period, Aomine grabbed his bag and fled for the roof, Momoi running after him shouting, "Where are you going?"

And Aomine shouting back, "The next lesson is Math god damn it!"

When he reaches the roof, Aomine sighs at the chilly air and unzips the bag. He peers down on the sleeping fox curled up tight in the small space. He hauls the dog-sized mammal out of the bag and Kise stirs and opens his eyes sleepily. He whimpers in a questioning manner and Aomine grunts, "Skipping. Math. Roof."

The fox opens his mouth in recognition and drops his head to go back to sleep. Aomine lies down and Kise shuffles to curl up on his chest.

"Hey, you cold?" Aomine asks Kise and the fox shakes his head and gives side a little lick, showing that he had a fur coat of his own.

Aomine grunts and says, "Tell me when lunch starts."

* * *

Aomine wakes up when he finds that he can't breathe.

"_GET OFF MY FACE," _Aomine shouts at Kise who had been pressing his nose shut with his jaws. Aomine hears the lunch bell ring and he says 'oh' and 'thank you' to the fox who huffed and got off his chest.

Aomine rushed down to the cafeteria to get some food and returned to the roof, where Kise was looking out the fence at the view.

"Hey, got you a… ham thing, you want it?" Aomine reaches a hand out with a ham sandwich in it and the fox nodded. Aomine unwrapped the wrapper and Kise poked his nose in the sandwich before flipping one piece of bread off and just eating the ham. "When I mean 'do you want it', I meant did you want the bread as well," Aomine told Kise annoyingly, and the fox just licked his lips at him.

Aomine travelled between the classes and roofs, only going for the more interesting classes and was relieved when the bell rang for school to be over. Kise had refused to go back in the bag because he pretty much hated to be stuffed in a bag and Aomine had no choice but to carry Kise in his jacket, having the over-enthusiastic fox poke his head out, only to have it pushed back in.

Aomine casually walked to the gym, not wanting to be early at all. He heard his phone ring but it was probably Momoi so he never answered him because he was reaching the gym anyways.

He heard Momoi bickering from outside the gym and when he finally opened the doors he almost got his face bashed in with a basketball.

"Satsuki!" Aomine snarls, body still bent sideways from when he dodged the missile of a basketball.

"You! I thought you weren't coming! You're late!" Momoi yells at him and Aomine clicked his tongue. He put his bag down and walked towards the team. "Aren't you going to change?" Wakamatsu growls at him and Aomine just drawled out a 'nah'.

When he heard other people's voices, Kise poked his head out from Aomine's jacket, panting like a happy dog. "Why can't you keep your goddamn head in there?" Aomine growls as he pushes Kise back in his jacket.

"What… Was that?" Imayoshi asks, pointing at Aomine's jacket and Aomine just tsked. He unzipped it and Kise fell to the floor, yelping in protest and anger at being dropped. Aomine pointed to the fox and said, "Kise."

"Ki… Kise?" Imayoshi says, also pointing to Kise, and Aomine just replies, "Kise."

"Is this the same thing when ya turned into that jaguar?"

"I was a panther," Aomine rolls his eyes, "But yes."

"Eh, jaguar, panther, what's the difference?"

"S-sorry but, jaguars have spots," Sakurai says timidly.

"Ch, whatever. Anyways what are ya doin' with him?" Imayoshi jerks his head to Kise.

"Well I wasn't planning on actually _practicing, _since I said that I would come but I didn't say I would do anything, so I'm gonna hang around for a bit then I have to go. Also, I can't leave Kise in my house alone, that bloody busybody."

Wakamatsu started yelling at Aomine and Kise snickered before he went to Momoi for pets and cuddles. Sakurai shyly joined in soon. Imayoshi told (commanded) the non-regular players to start on their practice while the regulars have a practice match after a warm up. Aomine was forced to play in said practice match. He didn't _have _to warm up, but he warmed up anyways. He might be meeting Kagami later on for a one-on-one after all.

Kise watched Aomine play, excited and happy. Kise likes the way Aomine plays; he plays like a badass, but also very gracefully. At one point of time, Aomine noticed Kise staring at him like he was interesting piece of art and smirked. The fox jumped slightly when he noticed Aomine looking back and hit his face under a paw.

The power forward chuckles and continues playing. When his team had won, he sits down beside Kise and the small forward acts all shy and jittery and Aomine secretly smirks inside.

"Imayoshi-san, can I go yet? I'm bored," Aomine drawled and Wakamatsu got annoyed again. "Aomine-kun," Coach Harasawa said, "I'll let you go if you'll be my volunteer for the juniors."

Aomine grimaced and muttered a 'fine'. Kise snickered foxily as he watches Aomine demonstrate moves and poses for the coach and the juniors with a rather annoyed face. Coach Harasawa and Aomine shout at each other when Aomine didn't know some of the basic forms and Imayoshi facepalms.

Aomine finally gets released and goes to push Kise into his bag but the fox refused to get in so Aomine attached the leash and walked him out like a dog, Momoi giggling from the sidelines. They walk slowly to Maji Burger and Kise sulks the entire way because he was being treated like a dog.

When they finally reach Maji Burger, Aomine just has to look for the huge mountain of burgers to know that that is the table they're looking for. Aomine eyes the seats and slides in beside Kuroko because no way is he going to sit next to Akashi when he's a lion. He looks down and asks, "Are you some kind of dog?"

Kise rolls his eyes and Kagami says (in between eating a shit ton of burgers), "Arctic fox."

Kise jumps up on a chair and continues sulking. "So Kise really is a fox then?" Kise hears Kagami ask and he sees Aomine nod from his peripheral vision. Kise sighs and whines, "_I hate this collar_."

Kise notices white movements and a tiny whimper and turns to see Kuroko staring right back at him.

"How are you eating that much?" Aomine asks Kagami, disgusted at the amount of food that the redhead is eating.

"I'm hungry, okay? And… are they…"

"Talking?"

The two teens look down at the yapping foxes and Nebuya says, "Maybe it's because they're both foxes?" Aomine saw Akashi nod his head. Takao joins them soon after, holding the little white rabbit that was Midorima. Kuroko scoots over onto Kagami's lap and Aomine and Kise shift in so Takao can sit down.

"So what's up?" Takao asks and Aomine sighs as he sees Kagami's mouth too full of food and says, "Kise and Kuroko can understand each other."

"Eh? Does that mean all the animals can talk to each other?"

"No, only Kuroko and Kise."

"Why?"

"Because Kise's a fox and Kuroko's an arctic fox."

"Ah, similar species then."

Kise whips his head around and gives Midorima a threatening grin, which made the rabbit huddle closer to Takao.

"Oh, I think it might be too noisy in here," Takao notices Midorima shaking and puts him on his lap but the rabbit shakes even more because now the fox has full access to snap his neck in half. Kise snickers and returns to leaning on Aomine and Midorima relaxes and snuggles up to the body warmth. "Shin-chan seems to really dislike this place," Takao mentions after a while.

_Kurokocchi, can I try some? _Kise gestures to the vanilla shake.

The artic fox nods and Kise climbs over Aomine's legs and whacks Aomine's face with his wagging tail until Kise yelped when Aomine grabbed his tail and the fluffy foxtail drooped.

Kise licks up the vanilla milkshake and says, _How come I never got to try this? It's good._

_Because I would disappear before you could hang all over me._

_I see. Kurokocchi is mean._

_You're too clingy, Kise-kun._

_Eh? Well, I suppose so, but I like attention you see._

_You like attention a little too much. _

Kise looks up as he notices Murasakibara and Himuro reach their table, watching the two sit beside Akashi and Nebuya. Everyone starts talking and Kise has no interest in what they're talking about and decides to terrorize Midorima instead. The fox turned and looked at the rabbit, who jolted when the rabbit made eye contact.

The rabbit starts shaking and Kise does his best Aomine impression and smirks as he growls, narrowing his eyes and showing teeth. Midorima squeals hopelessly and Takao lifts Midorima above his head (which apparently is making Midorima even more scared) and yells, "Kise! Stop doing that!"

Kise snickers and grins at Takao like a madman until Aomine rolls his eyes and clamps Kise's jaws together with hand.

"You're going to answer to Shutoku when they ask why Midorima is gone," Aomine grumbles.

Kise paws at Aomine's hand and the blue-haired teen lets go. "Hey Aomine, wanna play a little?" Kagami asks and Aomine shrugs so the two start to go off first but not without telling the others where they were going. Everyone confirms their future locations and the two basketball idiots head off, Kise and Kuroko trotting behind.

* * *

Kise and Kuroko were sitting at the sides of the snow-free court as the two basketball heads played a one-on-one.

Well, I'm sure we all know what happens in this part, so I'm going to skip ahead, yes?

* * *

Back in Akashi's room, Kise was sitting around with Akashi and Midorima. Midorima hopped about on the laptop keyboard and soon a sentence came out, 'A game of Shogi, Akashi?'

The lion got off and fetched his Shogi set from the shelf and set it up for the two to play. Kise on the other hand, is sitting dejectedly at the side and whining in boredom. Kise hopped outside and decided to roll around in the snow because he can. With a thick, fluffy pelt like his, feeling the cold isn't really a problem anymore.

He went back in (not before shaking the snow and the water off his fur first because Akashi will bite off his head, since his head can probably now fit in his gigantic mouth anyways) and watched as the silent Shogi game commences. He sighs to himself and cries internally: _Kurokocchi~ Come back soon! I miss yooouuuuu!_

He wanders around the mansion, yipping happily to any passing servants, who will first stare in shock and would bow back politely. He circles back to Akashi's room to find that the lion and the rabbit were _still _engaged in their little quiet game of Shogi. Kise was slightly amused that even though they were animals, their attitude towards the chess-like game never changed.

When Kuroko finally came back, Kise was glad to find someone else to talk to and yipped happily to Kuroko. Kuroko and Murasakibara explained the situation to Akashi (Murasakibara just sat there and spaced out though).

Akashi gave out instructions, telling Kise that he was to plan everything, and the fox smirked one hell of a smirk.

'I'm going to need some ketchup, water, red food colouring and corn syrup first,' was what Kise wrote on a piece of paper, and Akashi had the servants get Kise what he wanted.

With the help of the servants, Kise was happily watching the fake blood being mixed and being readied. When it was ready, Kise nudged Midorima off the laptop and started typing because he had ketchup in his mouth and he didn't think that Akashi would appreciate his pen being ketchup'd.

'My plan is this, we're going to put the fake blood on Murasakibaracchi and Akashicchi to make them look rabid.'

Akashi frowned and typed a reply, 'Do I have to look rabid? I think that's highly improper.'

'It's not like I'm actually _infecting _you with rabbis; I'm just getting you to act like you're rabid. Now, Just smear them around your fangs, mouth, and claws. You don't have to worry about licking it, its edible. Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi can take out the guards, since you two are the biggest and therefore the bouncers. I can help out with that since I'm not that small, but I'm not small enough to help with the untying.'

_I can assume that is what Midorima-kun and I are doing? _Kuroko yipped and Kise nodded.

'As Kurokocchi says, or at least he said to me, Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi are in charge of untying our human counterparts from the trees. Chewing through it might be the fastest, but only chew one rope and they will be free, so don't chew many at once. You only start chewing when rabid wild animals distract the guards. The untying crew is selected as you two because you both are tiny and white, okay? Then afterwards when they have been untied, we just take out anyone who's still conscious and run for it.'

* * *

The plan was in motion and Kise stalked his way carefully to his target. He made sure to make a noise so the guard would turn and he slowly crept out from the bushes, snarling and pushing the fake blood out of his mouth so that it looks like its oozing out. The guard yelled for help, but unfortunately, the two guards were also preoccupied with their own special rabid wild animal. Kise smirked and pounced on the poor man, bringing him crashing onto the snow, arms flailing. He nipped and scratched here and there but he got swatted off.

He quickly got to his feet and snarled at the man; doing his best 'rabid otter' look. Kise thinks that watching random videos on Youtube might not have been a terrible idea at all. He rushed at the man and the man prepared to take another swing of his long-ranged weapon (which was strangely and actually dangerously a hockey stick), Kise swerved and circled back to his side, running in between his feet and effectively tripping him.

The man got up to try and pin the fox down but Kise made him trip again. Being sneaky and speedy, the fox made the man fall countless of times, and finally it had ended when the man his head on a tiny exposed rock and apparently knocked himself out.

Kise huffed and patted himself mentally for a good job well done and looked to his sides. Murasakibara was all done with his guard and Akashi had let his guard go, letting the three remaining bad guys to crowd in the middle and started to charge at their friends.

Kise had seen that most of the guys had been released and signaled to Akashi and Murasakibara that it was the 'knock-them-out-cold' part of the plan, pun intended and author is sorry about that.

The three started emerging into the clearing, walking towards the three men, snarling and letting their blood drip onto the floor as they make their own bloody (more like ketchupy) footprints towards the three musketeers.

Taking a step back, the leader apparently, and foolishly, refused to back down against the three carnivores and charged. The other two men who didn't want to seem like wusses, although effectively making them seem stupid, followed the leader into the path of death.

Kise knew that he didn't need to hold back because these men were the ones who had kidnapped his Aomine, who wanted him to freeze to death out here, who had wanted to hurt his friends, and also because he wasn't as heavy as Murasakibara or as deadly as Akashi so he would pretty much go all out and not kill the poor man.

He ducked and rammed the man's right leg, knocking him off balance and he swerved, turning back as he jumped on his chest and repeatedly jumped (because a dog-sized thing jumping on you would still hurt a lot) until he felt satisfied and got off, watching him and the other two scamper off into the woods like frightened mice (which they were).

Kise ran towards Aomine and nuzzled him affectionately, trying to share some warmth with the blue man, and yes, horrible pun intended. Author apologizes again.

* * *

Aomine sighed, letting the warmth slowly come back to him as Kise curled close to him. Kise looks up and whines in worry and Aomine just shoots him an annoyed look because they had to ice his head (even though he was stuck outside for more than an hour in the late night cold) and was feeling a tad too grumpy.

Kise listens as Sahara was reintroduced and keeps quiet for the time being, not wanting to make Aomine feel even more like shit. When she had left and the whisperings had gone down, Kise started to sleep but was woken up again when the door opened.

"Can Fox-kun and Arctic-kun come out for awhile?" Sahara harshly whispered to avoid waking up the sleeping lion and the snoozing bear. Kise turns to see Aomine looking back and motioned for him to go. He and Kuroko hopped down from their beds and followed the nurse outside.

"You guys can still understand human speech right?" Sahara asked and the foxes nodded.

"Ah good. That was just to make sure that you could understand me. Now, Panther-kun and Tiger-kun are going to have to avoid stress and have lots of rest okay? They can return to school when they feel recovered, but if unsure, just pop by the hospital and I'll have them checked up."

The foxes nodded. It seemed simple enough.

"Also, no sports until all symptoms have been passed."

Kise stared at Sahara with his unnerving golden eyes and howled in despair.

_NO WAY! NO WAY CAN I KEEP __**THAT **__AOMINECCHI TO HALT ALL SPORTS. NOOOO WAAAAAAAAY THIS IS GOING TO SPELL DOOM FOR ME. I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIIIIIEEEEE!_

Sahara jumped at the sudden outburst and tried to hush the fox down because no one should shout on a late winter night in a hospital.

"Shoooooosh, Fox-kun! Before you sob your eyes out at how impossible it would seem, and yes, I have noticed Panther-kun's extreme flexibility, fitness, and muscles, and I assumed that he liked sports, and… god I should stop talking I'm such a stalker."

Sahara shook her head and stopped going off track.

"If you find that he still has any symptoms of brain damage, like becoming unconscious or finding it hard to stay awake during a time he would never feel sleepy, anything liquid coming out from ears, balance issues, seizures and et cetera. If you spot it, please come back before he hurts himself further. Also, if you find that there might be something wrong, come back for a check-up anyways because you never know."

Kuroko nodded and Kise whined softly.

"Contact sports cannot be played for at least 3 weeks without getting advice from the doctor. What sport do you guys play again? Rugby?"

Kuroko shook his head and sat on his hind legs as he did little shooting movements with his front paws.

"… Basketball…?" Sahara guessed and Kuroko nodded, "Is that a contact sport?"

Kise did a 'er kind of' face. Sahara shrugged, "Better safe than sorry so no sports. I think basketball can get quite rough. This is important, okay? One person has to be with Panther-kun and Tiger0kun for the next 48 hours for any signs of the symptoms that I had just mentioned. If you see any symptoms, please drag their confused asses back here. In the meanwhile, the nurses will take care of the icing, okay?"

Kuroko and Kise nodded and Kise continued being mopey about Aomine not being able to play basketball. He was going to suffer; the fox could feel it in his belly.

* * *

The foxes go back and snuggle in with their partners. Kise pulled the blanket around him and tried to scoosh in more for more blanket coverage. Just then, Aomine curled an arm around his belly and brings the fox closer to him. Kise beams with happiness and nuzzles into the warm chest and falls asleep quickly.

* * *

Aomine feels something heavy connect with the sudden jerking of his foot and a yelp is heard. Aomine stretches sleepily over and observes the now human Kise rubbing his back and pouting up at him. Aomine yawns and stretches as Kise stands up and crawls back onto the bed.

"Do you really have to come back in?" Aomine grunts, as he has to shift to accommodate Kise's larger body. Kise says nothing as he snuggles up to Aomine and sighs.

"Do you really have to snuggle in like that? You've been doing it the whole night, and do you really have to stick around me so much?" Aomine mumbled and Kise looked up with sleepy eyes.

"I think this is going to have to happen because I have to keep an eye on you for the next 48 hours."

"What? Why?"

"To check for your concussion symptoms."

Aomine groaned. "I need basketball and I need it now," He reached out and swiped the curtain dividing his bed and Kagami's, "Hey, you awa—"

The two stared at the two currently still sleeping Seirin players, Kuroko just lying on top of Kagami as if Kagami is an actual mattress.

Out of nowhere, a syringe flew past Kise's head and embedded itself into the wall. The terrified blonde turned to where it came from and a seething Midorima was glaring at Kise.

"Not only did you threaten to _eat me alive, _you _also _have the ability to be so _god damned noisy in the morning." _Midorima snarls and Kise shrinks back while Aomine looks at the syringe with its transparent, clear liquid swishing about.

"Midorimacchi!" Kise yells, "What would happen if that actually stabbed me?!

"Good riddance!" Midorima snarls back, "And even if it had embedded into flesh instead of plaster, the trigger wouldn't have been pushed."

"Jesus Christ do you guys have to be so goddamn loud in the morning?!"

Aomine and Kise turned to the staring and glaring Kuroko and Kagami.

A pillow swallowed Kise's face as Takao yelled in success and soon a pillow fight was born, baby pillows being thrown by their uncaring parents all over the room until one of the pillows when Kise accidentally face-pillowed Nebuya.

He mumbled something only Kagami and Kuroko could hear and the red-haired teen apologized. Aomine turned his attention to the giggling blonde and patted his ruffed up hair down. Kise turned to look at him with a curious and amused look.

"It's unsightly to see your stupid golden hair so messy since you always keep it neat," Aomine mumbled and his hand is left lingering on Kise's head as he stares intently at him. The small forward bit his lip and flushed all the way down to his neck.

Nebuya stands to leave and Kise, flustered, gets off Aomine's bed. "Ah!" Kise says suddenly, "You can't play basketball for 3 weeks until all your symptoms have gone."

Aomine continues staring at Kise with a deadpan face as it registers in his mind and suddenly the quiet room burst into shouts and mayhem again.

Aomine and Kagami were discharged soon and were told to come back if anything happens. Kise was chattering on non-stop because 3 days without talking could kill a man and Aomine just listened, amused.

When they reached home, Aomine sighs as he breathes in the smell of his own apartment and goes about making a warm drink.

Kise on the other hand, is thankful that he has the full use of opposable thumbs and started making his own too.

Kise and Aomine sit down at the sofa and slowly sips their hot chocolate as they talk on and on about many different things and Kise wonders how Aomine managed to not be able to communicate for 3 days and still not talk a lot.

Aomine on the other hand, wonders when he can play basketball again so he can have his one-on-ones with Kise again.

"Hey," Aomine says after a bit, "Were you really going to eat Midorima?"

Kise smiles slyly, "He was making me hungry."

* * *

Haisaki cleaned his nails as every one of his lackeys filled the dim-lit room and stood in front of his table. He swung his legs off his chair and sits forward, locking his fingers together and touching them lightly to his lips.

He stays like that for a few seconds while staring at all his people until he finally says, "Who did it?"

A pregnant silence filled the air as no one said anything.

They either know or they don't know.

Haisaki sighed. He knew getting information from them like this was useless, because they were all proud enough to not admit something that was done badly. Letting their hostages live and escape _on top of _being beaten by 5 animals, no one would confess. No one would admit that it was their plan. Not until it was perfect.

And Haisaki was determined to stop it because going against Akashi, even with his own help, is impossible and suicide.

Even though they were dropouts, gangsters, public nuisances, idiots, and Haisaki still considered them as his family, his brothers.

And to his brothers he said, "For your own good, do not approach Akashi at all anymore."

He hears a few buzzes and continues saying, "Unless you want your eyeballs ripped out with bare hands, do not provoke him anymore. This is my warning. I will not interfere, but I also will not stop you. Whatever you do is your own problem, so do not come running to me with your tails in between your legs."

The crowd nods and shouts an affirmative. Haisaki sighs when he was alone in his room again.

"I hope those idiots involved don't get themselves killed."

* * *

This is finally done

3 MORE TO GO SOBS

I kinda suck at these weird mysterious endings lol

Author apologizes again for bad puns. I'm sorry I just can't stop myself lol

Next is Arctic Fox Problems though

It's gonna take me some time to write it lol be patient with me XD


	4. The Arctic Fox Problem

So uh here's Arctic Fox. Sorry it took long? I really can't write Kagakuro, trust me.

And also I realized in Tiger I called Riko Aida.

Oh wells. Riko sounds nicer I was young and an idiot last time (It was only one year ago sobs)

ALSO RECORD FOR THE MOST PUNNY STORY OKAY I CRAMMED SO MANY PUNS IN HERE IDEK I MEAN SOBS I JUST WANTED TO WRITE A GOOD KAGAKURO FIC BECAUSE TIGER WAS SO HORRID AND THEN THIS WILD PUNNY MONSTROSITY APPEARED. Wait that in itself was a pun. GODDAMNIT SOBS SOMEONE SAVE ME.

Thanks for Midori-Emmi for giving me some great ideas for this ahahahahahahahaha

* * *

Shoes crunched snow as Kagami and Kuroko slowly walked back to Kagami's apartment. Kagami glanced down at the half-fox teen beside him and watched as his tail swayed behind Kuroko. He turned back to the front and immersed himself in his thoughts as his feet immediately turned on to autopilot as they steered him home. It was 5 minutes later that he realized that he only hears one set of footsteps and whirled around, Kuroko no where to be found.

"God damn it," Kagami mutters and looks around until he finally jumps at Kuroko standing right beside him and looking at him as if he has dislocated his eye socket. (A/N: Yes I mean eye socket. As in the whole chunk of skull. Yes.)

"Are you alright, Kagami-kun?" The blue-haired teen asks Kagami. "I thought I only heard one pair of footsteps…" Kagami frowns and Kuroko stares back with a blank face as he says, "I was matching your footsteps."

They both stare at each other with neutral faces until Kagami bonked Kuroko on the head and yelled, "You did it on purpose!"

Kuroko giggles silently and Kagami stomps on while fuming. "Hey want to take a bath when we get back? I feel really disgusting for exercising until I got sticky and I didn't get a chance to bathe," Kagami asked after a while of silence and Kuroko contemplated it before nodding.

Kuroko toed off his boots and flops on the nearest sofa, sighing and just lying there like a piece of meat. Kagami scurries off and fills the tub with hot water. "Wanna bathe together?" Kagami yells from the bathtub before poking his head out of the bathroom and Kuroko just stares at Kagami.

"What? Do you want to or not? Because I think it might be warmer if I have someone else in there apart from hot water," Kagami blinked and Kuroko just stone-faced. "I don't think it would work Kagami-kun," Kuroko says with his neutral voice and Kagami flushes, "Shut up! It might okay! Are you coming or what?"

* * *

They just sat there awkwardly with random fluffs of lather floating around. After scrubbing themselves clean with the soap and shampoo, they opted for spending more time in the hot water because it felt extremely awesome. Kagami started poking and playing with Kuroko's fox ears but the blue-haired teen swatted his hand away. He heard Kagami's grumble before the hands curl around his thin waist and they just sit there in the tub getting wrinkly.

"I just had a thought," Kagami said after a while of silence, "If Kise is a fox and foxes have their mating season now…"

Kuroko froze and didn't move for a few seconds until he got up and left Kagami in the tub but not before giving Kagami his best scalding "I'm judging you" and "You're not coming anywhere near me" look.

Kagami stayed in the bath for a bit more before coming out. He gets ready for bed, packing his bag because he felt like it and brushing his teeth. He had wondered where Kuroko had gone, but he assumed that the invisible teen went to get something to drink.

He slid into bed and pulled the blanket over himself when he finally noticed the icy blue eyes staring at him. "SHIT TOSSING LIFE OF TWO DAY OLD UNDERPANTS GOD DAMN IT KUROKO," Kagami screeched at Kuroko who just gave him a neutral expression, "_You have to stop doing that!"_

"How mean. I was here before you even got out of the bath," Kuroko pouted. Kagami sighed and apologized to the usually invisible teen and gave him a hug. He didn't feel like letting go and so he just drifted to sleep with Kuroko in his arms when he woke up again later to Kuroko squirming. He quickly let go, thinking that Kuroko was uncomfortable but Kuroko just kept hugging him.

He peeked an eye open and stared at the squirming teen's mob of blue hair. "You okay?" He asks and Kuroko looks up with a flushed face.

"I don't think so," Kuroko says with a shaky breath.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kagami says after a moment of silence and Kuroko jabs him in the waist, resulting in a yelp. "It'll probably die down. I hope," Kagami hears Kuroko mumble and sniggers. "A raging boner like that? I doubt so. I didn't even _do _anything."

Kagami was left to nurse his waist and his stomach as Kuroko ignite punched the body of flesh in front of him. Kagami (secretly) watched Kuroko as he wriggled around, trying to get comfortable and some sleep, his white ears curling back and his tail twitching in agitation.

"Christ you're so stubborn," Kagami sighs and slips his hand beneath Kuroko's pants and the platinum-blunette squeaked but all protests melted away into soft moans and groans.

"Ka-Kagami-kun I can…" Kuroko's breath hitched as Kagami started kissing his neck too, and the redhead just growled back, "Like you can do anything on your own. Anyways when we get this all sorted out, we can have a decent night's rest since we still have school tomorrow. Or at least I do."

"You're s-starting to sound like Aomine-kun," Kuroko breathes as he just lies there with his back pressing against Kagami's chest and he feels like a caramel pudding in an earthquake.

"Hmm," Kagami hums as he starts to slow down and when he completely stops Kuroko turns around and awkwardly looks at Kagami.

"You," Kuroko narrows his eyes and growls, "Are _not _asleep."

Silence filled the room and Kuroko just felt like biting a certain redhead's head off. He (somehow) pushes Kagami's body so he was lying on his back and he crawled on top, straddling and staring down at Kagami with his long, sharp nails raised, pupils that were so blown now shrunk to thin slits and blue eyes so bright and thirsty glowed in the dark. "You did _not _just fall asleep when your partner is in _heat," _Kuroko growls as he claws Kagami awake (he may or may not have bled).

Kagami just stares wide-eyed at the Kuroko that he seldom sees because no one wants to see Kuroko angry, and when Kuroko is angry, well, this happens. "You," Kuroko said with a hushed but dangerous voice, "Are going to fuck me into this mattress and have me come so many times that I pass out. Do you understand?"

Kagami gulped and nodded. The night was going to be as long as the Silk Road.

* * *

Kagami groans as he wakes up when his alarm rings. He cracked an eye open to see white with maybe a tinge of blue. He pushes the wall of white fur down so he can sit up but all he does was just wake Kuroko up. "Hey how you feeling?" Kagami sleepily asks and Kuroko yawns and stretches, paws sticking out and tail curling up.

Kagami rolls to the edge of the bed but what he doesn't know was that he was _already _on the edge of the bed and so he technically pencil-rolled off his bed and landed with an 'oof' onto the floor. Kuroko poked his white foxy head over the bed and looked at him with a 'are you okay, Kagami-kun' face.

The redhead clawed his way up the bed and lies on his stomach and grunts. He still wanted to sleep because _someone _kept him up. Kagami got up (after a few minutes of lazing around until Kuroko started tickling his feet with his newly acquired tail) and started up breakfast, asking the snow-white fox what he wanted to eat. He set about working on defrosting meat and filling Nigou's bowl with dog food (while avoiding the happy ball of fur at the same time).

He quickly scoots away when Nigou yips happily and eats his breakfast and he starts to make his own French toast. When he finds the meat has defrosted he swooped his head down to where Nigou and Kuroko were looking at each other like they were a centaur (which was Nigou) and a reverse centaur (Kuroko) (A/N: If you guys don't know what a reverse centaur is, it's just a human body (excluding arms) with a horse head) and laid down a plate of Kuroko's breakfast.

Kagami turned around after a bit to find both Nigou and Kuroko behind him in a one-meter vicinity of himself and cursed (I meant screeched) "_BALMUNG FEZALION"_ as he leaped onto the table, careful not to flip the frying pan onto the floor at the same time. He looked in terror at the two dogs (dog-like for Kuroko) and after awhile, extended a hand to flip the French toast. Kuroko just whimpered a "_Aren't you supposed to be a self-proclaimed Fire God that could quell any fire? Why are you so afraid of dogs."_

Nigou stuck out its tongue in a sigh and Kuroko curiously looked at Nigou's knowing eyes. The husky barked when Kagami tried to come down, which made the center squeak and shrink back further into the counter.

The two dogs snickered when Kuroko realized that he could sort of know what Nigou says, but it wasn't an accurate translation, it was more of an instinct. "_Must be the almost similar species," _Kuroko thinks in his head. {A/N: This instinct thing I'm gonna explain a bit further. It's like understanding what someone is saying in Chinese by a general gist of it but not actually knowing what the fuck they're saying (okay so I'm bad at Chinese okay))

Kagami got off the counter when he thought the two animals were distracted but the two had a plan going on. The redhead was left to cook his bread in piece and when he was finally done, he put it on a plate and turned around but jumped when the two dogs barked and kept barking; frazzling Kagami and making him jerk his hand. The three watched as the bread believed it could fly before it realized that flying was a fantasy and gravity was reality and Kagami quickly moved his hand so the bread landed perfectly back on the plate.

"_Will you two stop it I get enough shocks from realizing that Kuroko is either not there or there!" _Kagami screeched and the two dogs sniggered before zipping away. The American grumbled as he sat down grumpily and ate his bread with the most grumbles Kagami could grumble with his mouth full of grumbly—I mean crumbly—bread. (A/N: Okay, I'll stop with the grumbles I'm learning too many literary devices in Lit class)

Kuroko curls up on the white sofa and takes a quick nap while he waits for Kagami to get ready for school. Soon, Kagami was out the door when he realized that he forgot his jersey and went back inside. When he was standing before the door, he cocked his head to one side because there was something bugging him. He turned around to scan the living room, the floor, table, couch with two blue dots, kitchen…

Blue dots… Well shit. Good job Kagami.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Kuroko I forgot about you," Kagami facepalmed. Kuroko stabbed Kagami with the most accusing glare and it was super effective. The whiter-than-pale fox jumped off the couch and joined Kagami at the door. (A/N: I know I promised not to tell anymore Darker than Black jokes so I'm gonna apologize for the whiter than pale joke I have to stop it with these jokes of this category. I think the whiter than pale thing was some Shakespeare thing idk)

* * *

Kagami stretched on the way to school, soaking in the cool air. It was pretty chilly, freshly fallen snow being crunchy under his feet. Kuroko and Nigou trotted beside him and Kagami looked down on and asked, "Do you suppose they would be surprised?"

The fox shook his head and Kagami chuckled to himself. It already happened to Kagami after all. They reached the school gate and Kagami deposited Nigou in the gym where they had a little pen for the dog to stay in until they had practice. "Kuroko wanna get in too?" Kagami joked but Kuroko just glared at Kagami like he could bite his ear off (which he could).

* * *

Kuroko was hidden in Kagami's bag while school was on, coming out only during lunch. Kagami stared out the window lesson after lesson after lesson and when it was finally time for club, Kagami was the first one out of the door because he couldn't wait to play.

Being one of the first few there, Kagami helped to set up and when Riko finally came, she let Nigou out of the pen (ignoring Kagami's plea) and set about to gathering the students and asking where Hyuga and Kiyoshi were. The large center then moved to let Kuroko out of the bag since Riko was here and the arctic fox trotted to sit in the line where the regulars where supposed to stand.

Riko and Kuroko made eye contact and she looked up at Kagami. "Eh…. Kagami-kun, what's this?" She asked.

"That's Kuroko."

"… Not again… We have a practice match with Yosen tomorrow!" Riko wails, "How are we going to put up against that Murasakibara without Kuroko-kun?"

"About that…" Kagami scratched his head, "Murasakibara wouldn't be playing."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Although he still kind of have opposable thumbs, I think he'll just be a nuisance if the team let a bear play," Kagami scratched his head.

"Bear?!"

"Bear."

"What bear?"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice that asked the question, which was towards the door. Standing there was Kiyoshi and a very annoyed Hyuga.

A very annoyed Hyuga in Kiyoshi's jacket.

A jacket that was still being worn by Kiyoshi.

So in short, Hyuga was trapped in Kiyoshi's jacket, seething and jabbing Kiyoshi in the waist when possible. "Teppei, what…" Riko gave a skeptical face. She thought she was used to Kiyoshi's shenanigans but this was a new one. Kiyoshi laughs, "Hyuga forgot to bring his jacket so I'm offering him mine."

"When you offered I thought you meant that you would take off your jacket and give it to me, not pull me in and zip it all up, d'aho!" Hyuga shouted and Kiyoshi laughed again, "But Hyuga, this is my only jacket!"

"_THEN DON'T OFFER IT TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE," _Hyuga screeched.

"Aw, but like this its easier to hug you," Kiyoshi pouted as he brought his hands forward and locked his fingers together since Kiyoshi was still in control of the sleeves.

"Teppei, get me out or I'll make you run 50 laps," Hyuga growled as he looked up at Kiyoshi.

"But what about my knee?" Kiyoshi put on his best puppy-eye look and Hyuga just started whacking his head on Kiyoshi's chest, which made the brunette laugh even more.

* * *

Practice was under way and Kuroko was sitting at the side with Nigou. During break time, Riko would leap over and start to cuddle and stroke Kuroko and the fox would whimper with his biggest puppy-face to Kagami (who ignored him and laughed).

After practice, they all headed to Maji Burger to have a nice random dinner and maybe discuss about the practice match the next day with Yosen. They were all seated in a huge cluster and slowly they ordered their food. Kuroko gave Kagami a look of expectation as Kagami stood up to order his St. Mountain-o-Burgers.

"You… You want a milkshake?" Kagami asked and Kuroko nodded. "Uh, right. Okay," Kagami mumbled and went to line up. Kuroko whimpered as he got hassled by Riko with all the pets and the cuddles and when Kagami came back, Kuroko's soul was half-leaving its furry white body.

Handing Kuroko his milkshake, he brought it down to the chair so the fox could drink it but apparently Kuroko was having problems with the straw so Kagami took the lid and the straw away. Seeing the white fox lap up the vanilla milkshake reminded Nigou lapping his milk and he shuddered.

While Riko was lecturing the other members, Kuroko and Nigou (and Koganei) went outside to roll around in the snow. When they were all done and exited the fast-food joint, they found a snowman with Nigou stuck in its head, the husky yipping away happily and Kuroko was desperately trying to make a snow-fox-angel while Koganei was perfecting his snow-Nigou-man.

Riko sighed as she took apart the snowman (without a cry of despair from Koganei first) and Kagami picked up Kuroko who looked like he wasn't freezing his butt off because from the looks of Izuki and Hyuga, it was apparently really cold but Kagami can't feel a lot of the cold because he has a jacket whereas Hyuga and Izuki didn't (Hyuga refused Kiyoshi's offer) and he had a lot more meat packed into him (not to mention the amount of meat he just ate so there is literal meat in that sentence). Kuroko squirmed around and Kagami put him on the floor, where the arctic fox zipped here and there happily trotting around and accidentally disappearing from sight, which made Kagami panic for a few times.

"Tomorrow is the match with Yosen huh? It's going to be quite tough without you isn't it? But then again, Murasakibara is out…" Kagami mumbled to himself, "But then Tatsuya would still be in. I wonder if we can survive…"

Kuroko let Kagami do his talking to himself as they reached Kagami's apartment. Once the door was unlocked, Kuroko and Nigou zipped in and headed for Kagami's bedroom. Nigou curled up on the bed but Kuroko started (carefully) pawing Kagami's laptop. The center was curious and turned on the laptop for Kuroko and when it was on, Kuroko pointed at the screen what he wanted (since foxes can't use touchpads or mouses… Mouses? Mice? Are the plural for mouse mice? Does it still apply to the electronic mouse? Ah wells) and once Microsoft was open, he typed out slowly:

"Since you don't have Aomine-kun's number, could you use my phone later to message him about the meeting tomorrow? I'm sure he'd forget."

Kagami nodded.

'Also I'm quite hungry what do we have?'

"Oh right well we still have some beef left over?"

'Ah, would you thaw that out please?'

"Yeah sure."

Kagami walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Meanwhile Kuroko and Nigou looked at each other and Kuroko started climbing everywhere because he can. He scaled shelves, went under the bed (and came out pure gray), looked at what living at the top of shelves could feel like, squeezing under the sofa, climbed to the top of the fridge and looked down like it was Pride Land and so on and so forth.

"Will you stop climbing everything?" Kagami yelled at Kuroko from where he was standing in the kitchen and where Kuroko lay perched on the top of the dusty fridge. He leaped onto the counter and back on the floor. Kagami grumbled as he set the food on the table and on the floor. "Geh, you're all dusty now," Kagami frowned, "I am giving you a bath and I don't care if its freezing out."

Kuroko twisted and stuck out its tongue and was about to lick himself clean when he realized that he was covered in dust, so when he meant "lick himself clean", he was really just going to lick… dust.

Deciding against it (and boy was that the right decision), Kuroko ate his food alongside Nigou. One bite of fried beef (because Kagami refused to let Kuroko eat raw meat since he can actually cook), Kuroko felt he was in heaven because _damn _can that man cook his meat. It was tasty and salty and tasty and tasty and whoops did I mention tasty?

He licked his bowl clean and waited for Kagami to finish his fried rice before he handed his plate to Kagami to wash (one od the good things for having no fingers). Once dishes were clean, Kagami picked Kuroko up by the armpit and was deposited in the bathroom where Kagami started the bathtub. The small room was soon filled with steam and Kagami threw Kuroko with such accuracy that would put even Midorima to shame. (A/N: I'm sorry)

The fox yelp as he hit warm water where it was pleasant but the yelp was for being 3-pointed into the bathtub (A/N: I TOLD MYSELF I HAVE TO STOP BUT IT JUST TYPED ITSELF OUT SOBS OMG DO I TRY. Wait can Kagami even 3-point I mean usually people like him only do close-up shots right?)

The water quickly stained gray as Kagami rubbed the fox to get rid of the dust. He didn't shampoo Kuroko because he didn't have the right soap and didn't want to risk having a furless arctic fox so he just washed with water. Kuroko relaxed in the warm water but soon he became uneasy because it was getting too warm and as soon as Kagami helped Kuroko out of the tub and dried him, he bolted out of Kagami's hands and out of the bathroom.

"Hey come back you little piece of shit!" Kagami yelled but Kuroko just kept running. Soon, Kagami lost sight of him. Muttering something under his breath in English, he searched everywhere but he didn't find a hint of fox, only tackles after tackles of husky.

"Goddamnit where are you Kuroko," Kagami shouted but nothing replied him. He sighed and returned to his bedroom and was preparing to sleep. Halfway taking off his shirt though, he realized something. "_Kuroko how did you get there without me noticing," _Kagami shrieked at his shoulder where the platinum-bluenette was chilling out. (A/N: Okay I have to confess that was on purpose but you don't know hOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO USE THAT PUN)

Kuroko barked in laughter as Kagami was left flustered and amused. Seeing that Kagami was about to go to sleep, Kuroko snuggled under the sheets after coming down from Kagami's shoulders and curled up. The redhead slid into the bed and reached out to pull Kuroko towards him because damn if it wasn't cold.

Kuroko yelped though. He was already in a layer of fat and fur not to mention a thick blanket and then all of a sudden HUMAN BODY HEAT.

It was waaaaaay too warm for him.

Whining and yelping, he pried himself away from Kagami and turned back to glare at the redhead, who fell asleep as soon as he felt Kuroko hit his chest. He curled up with Nigou and waited for morning to come.

He couldn't wait.

_It's going to be cold, cold, cold._

* * *

Kagami was startled awake and rolled out of his bed on accident. "Kuroko! What was that for?!" Kagami barked at Kuroko's harsh wakeup call. The fox had barked in Kagami's ears and boy did the center's eardrum feel like it's going to just pop. Kuroko brought his phone and laid it in front of Kagami, wagging his tail and tilting his head, giving him an expecting look. Kagami took it and flipped it open. Typing a question quickly, he sent it to Aomine. Soon, Kuroko's phone vibrated and the phone yipped out a short 'ding'. He read the message out loud for Kuroko to hear:

_I won't forget geez I'm not a baby. – Aomine Daiki_

Kagami just chuckled as soon as he read it out. "You sure treat him as a big one, don't you?" Kagami smirked.

Kuroko rolled his eyes. _If I didn't, he would have been made into mincemeat and fed to dogs earlier in life when Akashi-kun was our captain, _Kuroko thought to himself.

"What do you want for breakfast? I can fry something for you," Kagami asked after brushing his teeth and emptying his bladder. Kuroko just nodded ad Kagami had to ask, "Beef, pork, or chicken?"

The fox barked three times, and Kagami knows that he meant chicken because apart from that it never really meant anything except maybe 1/3 of an SOS signal.

"What do you want to drink? Milk? I can heat that up too," Kagami turned to ask halfway while somehow managing to fry a butt-ton of chicken in a rather large-but-not-that-large frying pan. Kuroko yipped happily, joined in by Nigou, and Kagami sighed as he warmed up milk enough for a very happy dog and a dog-like creature. Kagami shivered while Kuroko and Nigou reveled in the chilly-ness. Winter was good for arctic fox and husky. Mmmm… Yeeeessss…

"Hey Kuroko you know how you made me wear that collar the time I was a tiger…" Kagami mumbled to himself and froze when he felt a pair of icy-blue (A/N: Okay I really have to stop but _its just so hard_) metaphorical daggers stab him in the back.

Kagami squeaks as he flips over a few pieces nervously. Shoving them all onto a plate, he lays it down on the floor, along with two bowls of warm milk. "And _don't,_" Kagami growled, "You _dare _get any appendages wet because I am _not _holding a wet dog, kind-of dog or not."

Kuroko and Nigou were careful to not get anything wet (except their mouths) as they drank and ate whole-heartedly while Kagami ate his cold cereal in silence. The cold milk was chilling him inside and it made him feel more equal (and a lot more colder) with nature and who else can eat cold cereal on a cold day I mean he was going to be a fire fighter. He gotta fight 'em all, regardless of internal body heat or not. It was how he managed to stay cool in twisty situations in basketball. (A/N: I would tell you that that was the last one but alas I have no idea what kind of shit will my brain think of next time so no promises but I swear to god I will try to keep my horrid puns under bay but unfortunate the sea would be cold and puns like to be cool so they would thriv—god damn it I did it again)

On the way to school, Nigou and Kuroko yipped as they skipped their way to school, leaving behind a very grumbly Kagami. Just then, he heard half a table tennis (A/N: Get it? Ping-Pong? Sobs I'm sorry someone stop me) and took his phone and a glove off. He cursed the phone for having small buttons as his fingers soon started to grow numb as he typed out a quick reply. Once sent, Kagami shoved his freezing hand back into his glove but it started ringing. Not caring because he didn't want to take it off again, he fumbled with the buttons to pick up the call.

"Hello?" Kagami answered and he smiled when he heard who it was.

"_Hey Taiga. Ready for our match?" _Himuro replied in English.

"You can take me on anytime and I would still beat you," Kagami joked back in English. Kuroko gave a little curious expression and Kagami mouthed 'Tatsuya'.

"_Really now? How is Kuroko-kun by the way?"_

"Eh… Small and furry and white and… damn it he has to stop disappearing," Kagami frowned as he looked for that white fox. He shuffled around and started looking talking at the same time. "So uh like how's Murasakibara?" Kagami huffed as he glared at Nigou innocently doing nothing.

"_Great… Great… He's eating at least twice of what he usually eats," _Himuro sobs, "_No one can stop him. _No one."

"Ah well, good lu—UNF," Kagami was saying when he fell face first into a pile of snow. Kuroko stood up from where he was laying huddled in the snow after he managed to trip Kagami and started sniggering.

"Kuroko!" Kagami yelled with bits of snow dropping from his face, "What was that for?!"

The fox took off into the compounds of the school, Nigou chasing after him playfully. Kagami chased after them like an ironic fire-breathing dragon.

In the end, the redhead was really late because Kuroko was hard to find in the snow and he left Kuroko and Nigou in the gym because Kuroko refused to hide out in Kagami's bag again.

* * *

Kuroko and Nigou were extremely bored in the pen. They rolled around and amused themselves with the ball that they had in there until the finally decided to screw it and broke the pen open so they could have a bigger space to play in. Taking the ball with them, they decided to play floor ball with their paws, swatting the balls to where they wanted it to go and chasing after it. Two walls were their goals, and as long as it touched the wall it was a goal.

So far Nigou was winning.

They heard the door open and froze as Hyuga came in. "I… What… Do I want to know? How did you guys break open the pen?!" Hyuga gawked. Kuroko just dished out the sheepiest look he had in his arsenal, which was a very awkward and weird face for a fox.

"Hyugaaaaa," Kuroko heard Kiyoshi say as he reached the gym, "You left without meeeee."

"Which dumbass was taking so long to pack his things," Hyuga walked into the gym to get out of the cold with a skeptical face and a wailing Kiyoshi followed.

Riko came next because transport was going to reach soon to bring them to Yosen, briefly wondering what happened to the pen until the rest came.

"Hey, sorry I was late uh… What are you guys doing out of the pen? What happened to the pen?" Kagami frowned in confusion as he conversed with Kuroko.

The arctic fox ignored him and pranced around with ironic flowers in the background because it was just so _cold. _He never felt happier in his life… Except for maybe when Kagami confessed to him.

Riko hurriedly gathered everyone and herded the crazy animals on board the bus. Kagami carried Kuroko in because potential that he would get stepped on due to no-presence-ness was (Maji (burger) Love) 1000% (A/N: Uh well… Utapri anyone? ^^; Hehehehe.. heh… sighs I'll try to lessen the jokes sobs I'm sorry). There were some quarrels on who gets to sit where before Riko breathed fire and commanded to get their asses glued to the chairs and the bus driver was on his way, driving as fast as he can because even _he _was scared of Riko.

* * *

Everyone stretched when they reached Yosen. Fukui and Coach Araki were at the front gates to receive them. Riko and Hyuga went to shake hands and greet their respective… People? I'm bad with words. Anyways…

"Welcome, Coach Riko and Seirin," Coach Araki smiles. Fukui flinches and stares at his coach in horror because the only time when she smiled was when pure torture going to happen but this smile had no evil intentions at all. _"WHO IS THIS WOMAN THAT I SEE BEFORE ME," _Fukui screeched in his mind.

He remembered that he was supposed to talk to Hyuga, who was staring at him with a confused and amused expression. Clearing his throat and turning back to Hyuga, he welcomes him, "Welcome to our school. The rest of our team is in the gym waiting for you. This way please."

Fukui leads them to the gym and pushes the doors open. Okamura was there running laps for no apparent reason. "Ah!" He says when he sees Fukui leading the team in, "I thought I was the one leading them in!"

"You were too excited so you forgot," Fukui sweat-dropped. "What would we have done without Fukui," Ryu tuts. Seirin shakes hands with the members of Yosen when Kagami asks, "Hey where's Tatsuya?"

(A/N: I don't care sobs I'm just gonna make Ryu speak in proper English because I can't read old English much or less make someone _speak _it)

Right on cue, Himuro and Murasakibara burst through the gym doors with Himuro landing on his back and the large bear just flopping on top.

Squeaking when he got sandwiched, Himuro wailed, "Guys! Help! Heavy! I don't want to lug him around anymooooooore!"

Kagami and Okamura helped roll the snoozing bear over so it wasn't crushing Himuro anymore. Kagami squatted down beside the bear and inspected his peaceful sleeping face before clapping and shouting in his ears but Murasakibara didn't wake up.

"Don't bother," Himuro wheezed as he sat up, "Hibernation. Deep sleep."

"So that's what you meant by bears," Riko sweat dropped. Yosen sighs because Murasakibara was too big of a problem for Himuro to handle by himself at school since when they were at home the Murasakibara parents would help. Himuro felt horrible being sandwiched by a heavy bear and thus refused to play the match.

Riko and Coach Araki evened out the power by making Kagami sit out as well, which made the redhead grumble and sulk. "I supposed it wouldn't be as fun without Tatsuya and Murasakibara anyways," Kagami mumbles to himself before starting to tear, "But _damn _does it look fun T_T"

During half time, Ryu came up to Kagami and said, "Did you know that Kanji is made with Chinese letters?"

"Uh… no?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Well, since I can read Chinese, because my grandmother taught me Chinese, did you know that your name in Chinese literally translates to Fire God Big Me?" Ryu said with a serious face. (A/N: uh… no really his name is quite literally Fire God Big Me when read in a Chinese perspective)

Koganei spat out his water since he was rehydrating at that time and started laughing like crazy while Izuki and Hyuga started sniggering. The Yosen group also overheard and started snickering. Kagami facepalmed but thanked Ryu for the information anyways. Kuroko snickered and Kagami shot him a death glare.

"Also, your Aomine fellow his name meant Green Peak Big Brightness though. Well this _is _in Chinese so some letters are a bit different than Japanese but…" Ryu scratched his head.

Kagami started snickering before he just laughed all out, "_BIG BRIGHTNESS OH GOD THAT SUITS HIM SO MUCH."_

"And then Murasakibara's name means Purple Original London."

Kagami just died standing there. Even Himuro sniggered because really, Murasakibara, Purple Original London

Game play resumed with both teams still snickering and laughing while an amused Himuro sat at the sides with a sleeping Murasakibara just lying on the floor. Himuro started to daydream, or so Kagami could see. He had a stoner face on, and Kagami knew that stoner face. He looked back at the game, and things were getting aggressive. Kuroko just curled up in Kagami's lap, succeeding in tickling the center for a bit and when Kagami told Kuroko to get up, Kuroko just wriggled and squirmed and rubbed more fur on Kagami's legs and he started scratching and yelling at the itchiness and the ticklishness.

Suddenly there was a loud thud followed by another as Himuro got a basketball hurled at his face. "Oi hey Tatsuya you okay?" Kagami yells in English and slides over to Himuro who was nursing a red nose.

"Ow… Yeah I'm okay. I stoned a bit too much," Himuro winced but smiled and replied in English, "I was wondering why that basketball was getting bigger. Then it hit me."

Kagami rolled his eyes. "I… What?" Koganei was confused and Hyuga translated for him because his English was better but not as good as Kagami's.

"Hey you sure you're okay? I think you need to get that iced," Kagami frowned. Himuro waved away the hand that was offered to him, "No, really, I'm fine. I—"

Murasakibara suddenly got up and started walking away, walking slowly and heavily, but walking nonetheless.

"Oh my god," Himuro curse (still in English), "I swear I can't take it anymore. I can't bear it. He's horrible."

"Tatsuya you're on a pun roll aren't you."

"Yeah I know I'll stop."

* * *

The Yosen-Seirin match came to a conclusion, the conclusion being that no team can play their best without one of the MiraGen and their handler, and so it just came to a draw. Himuro came back with Murasakibara completely caked with snow and getting the gym floor wet, who got hounded by Coach Araki. The Seirin team bid the Yosen team farewell and stacked themselves like chloroplast into the bus. (A/N: I'm sorry bio reference I just had a bio test today ._.)

Riko started lecturing them about what they had learnt about themselves and Yosen while Kuroko was just squirming around on Kagami's lap. They had to go back to school first because their bags were still in the gym and they had to be dismissed from there.

Kagami briefly wondered how Himuro was doing because from the looks of it Murasakibara was a pain in the ass. Looking at Kuroko, Kagami felt relieved that he isn't that much of a problem. He bet that Himuro would be so green with envy that can be on par with Midorima (A/N: I couldn't help myself I swear to god do you guys know how long I've been waiting to use that one).

Asking Riko to bring home Nigou, Kagami quickly changed and packed his things before picking Kuroko up and jogging to Maji Burger because he thought he was late.

But apparently not. No one was even _there. _He put Kuroko down and once the fox touched the seat, Kuroko directed a look at Kagami that said _Kagami-kun, if you would please, my vanilla milkshake._

The redhead headed towards the counters to get the fox his milkshake. Kuroko just sits there and stares out the window. Fire God Big Me came back with Kuroko's milkshake and took off the lid so Kuroko started slowly sipping. Soon, Nebuya and Akashi joined Kuroko and Kagami.

Kagami greets Nebuya in a manly way, a nod and curt "Nebuya".

"This place accepts animals?" Kuroko hears Nebuya ask Kagami.

"Hey, no one's going to complain about a table full of predators right?" Kagami replies.

"Is that…?" Kuroko heard and popped his head out, tilting it and giving Nebuya a _"yesssssss?"_ look.

"Kuroko, Arctic fox," Kagami felt awkward explaining this to Nebuya because him talking to Nebuya is like two grown men trying to converse.

In which two grown men _are _trying to converse.

They're trying so hard.

So they opted to go buy food instead because food always fixes everything. So while the two bond over food, Kuroko and Akashi were left staring at each other. Kuroko felt that Akashi was trying to tell him something but he couldn't understand. The men came back and started inhaling their trays of burgers and Kuroko just looked at Kagami like he had a horse head.

Aomine and Kise slid in beside Kagami and Kuroko, Aomine leading Kise on a leash. Kuroko and Aomine made eye contact and the darker blue-haired man (in all aspects when compared to Kuroko) asked, "Are you some kind of dog?"

"Arctic fox," Kagami helped Kuroko say while still chewing and Kuroko winced when he saw mashed up bread and meat. He shouldn't have looked up.

Kagami and Aomine have their conversations and Kise and Kuroko managed to have their own, surprised at their sudden bridge of communication. The others had noticed the foxes talking to each other and they were surprised too because so far, no one could really talk to each other when they were animals.

Except maybe Kagami and Aomine when they were felines but then again Kagami and Aomine were animals to begin with.

Takao squishes himself in with Aomine and Kagami, making Kuroko climb into Kagami's lap for more space. Kuroko watches as Kise terrorizes Bunnymund before stretching himself over Aomine's lap and asks for a sip of his milkshake. The arctic fox nudges the cup in the direction of the golden fox and Kise takes a few licks.

_How come I never get to try this? It's good._

_Because I would disappear before you would hang all over me._

_I see. Kurokocchi is mean._

_You're too clingy, Kise-kun._

_Eh? Well, I suppose so, but I like attention you see._

_You like attention a little too much._

Kagami hears Takao's comment about Himuro and Murasakibara and wonders about them himself. Speaking (or more like thinking) of the devil, Himuro pushes Murasakibara into Maji burger and forces the bear to sit beside Akashi.

"What took you?" Kagami asks Himuro. He thought that Himuro would have been released earlier than them.

"Sorry, Atsushi walks really slowly when he's a bear," Himuro pants as he glares at the slouching bear who had rested his head on the table and started snoozing.

"It's hibernation, I think. He probably feels really sleepy," Takao contributes and Himuro replies, "That makes sense."

"So what did your coach tell you about the match?" Kagami asks Himuro with a mouthful of burger.

"Mmh, well for once, she said 'Please never ever become animals because if you do our power goes down the drain'," Himuro chuckles.

"Riko said about the same thing," Kagami snickered. Kuroko didn't know what to do. Kagami and Himuro were talking and since he can't talk, he decided to scramble unto the floor and crawl up into Murasakibara's lap. The bear noticed and placed a paw on Kuroko to act as a blanket because he thought Kuroko wanted to sleep too.

"Kagami you guys had a practice match today?" Aomine drawled, "We had a practice match too, with Shutoku."

"Oh? How was it?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Eh. Tie," Aomine mumbled and sipped his coke.

"Well Aomine and Shin-chan weren't playing so…" Takao pouted.

"Were you playing then?" Nebuya spoke up. Takao was shocked for a short while because he rarely ever heard Nebuya speak, "Eh? Uh no. I had to take care of Shin-chan before _someone _digests him for lunch."

Takao directed a cold glare at Kise who snickered. "How was your practice match though, Kagami?" Takao changes the direction of the subject to Kagami.

Kagami shrugs, "Tie. Why is it that all our matches come to a tie?"

"Isn't it because the MiraGen are all grounded?" Himuro smiled.

"Are our teams that bad without us?" Kagami murmurs.

"Well not ours," Nebuya said with a normal face. He wasn't boasting because damn was it true. They usually played without Akashi and they're still very good so it made no difference to him.

"Yeah yeah, we know, Mister We-Have-Akashi-So-We-Don't-Have-Any-Worries-And-Even-If-We-Didn't-We-Still-Don't-Have-Any-Worries," Aomine snaps. He finds it horribly annoying that Rakuzan was so strong. His team should be the strongest damn it.

The lion who was silent the whole time and just observing looked as if talking about the awesomeness of his team was normal, which it is normal anyways. He had conditioned his team to be good, and good it should be. No, not good, it needs to be great, fantastic, and powerful, it needs and it is and it shall be victorious.

The four teens from four teams started arguing on which team is best, although they were mainly bashing on Rakuzan because really, they had Akashi, their power is like, doubled.

"At least we don't have a lazy ass eating machine!" Nebuya snaps at Himuro who got offended, "Atsushi is good at defense as well as offense, he's the best center there is! At least we don't have a player who apologizes at every shoot!"

"Hey hey hey! Don't bash Sakurai. That idiot is bullied enough as it is and I'm the only one who can bully him damn it… Even though it gets me into trouble with Imayoshi-san," Aomine mumbles the last sentence softly, "And anyways his three-pointers are greatly appreciated! Unlike some idiot who can only jump really high."

"Hey! You've got your powers and I've got mine!" Kagami shouted back.

"Oh yeah? Hi, I'm Aomine Daiki and I can score when my body is parallel to the ground. Hi, my name is Midorima Shintarou and I can score a three pointer from everywhere in the god damn court. Hi, my name is Murasakibara Atsushi and I'm a bloody giant who blocks every ball that comes near my hoop. Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm so invisible that I steal your balls from under your nose and you wouldn't even notice. Greetings, my name is Akashi Seijurou and with just one look I can make you fall down and allow me to get past you. 'Sup, my name is Kagami Taiga and _I can jump really high," _Aomine shouted back at Kagami.

Akashi rolled his eyes and huffed in an exasperated way. Trust Aomine to come up with stupid and meaningless quarrels.

"Jumping is an important skill in basketball asshole!" Kagami was close to punching Aomine in the face and frankly, the blue-haired teen was thinking the same about a certain red-haired center.

"But you gotta admit, it does seem really stupid compared to the rest," Takao snickers.

Kagami turned to glare at Takao. He couldn't say anything because Takao is a fantastically all-rounded player with the bonus of the Hawk Eye.

"Well look at it this way, I don't have a power," Himuro laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Your power can be your prettiness. I bet you attract all the homos," Aomine huffed.

"My, Aomine-kun, are you attracted?" Himuro teased. Aomine flushed and Kise and Kagami howled with laughter. "Oooooh _buuuuuuuuurn!" _Takao shrieked and pointed at Aomine.

"Actually, in America, I do attract all the homos, now that I think about it," Himuro looked up and was contemplating all the moments when he caught glances from men. "They never did anything though."

"That's because I was there to glare back. Tatsuya you didn't notice until now?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Ara? Taiga, are you attracted too?" Himuro giggled and Kagami blushed slightly.

"Of course not. You're like my brother."

Murasakibara perked up and pulled Himuro closer to him and growled at all the other males. "Be careful though. Atsushi is possessive," Himuro laughs and all the other males shrunk back. No one wants to feel the wraith of Murasakibara when he's a bear, sleepy or not.

The quarrel somehow progressed into tactics from there on, shouting at each other about how many people should box an ace during different situations and it was about to go into war.

Kuroko sighed.

_Kurokocchi don't you think this is fun? _Kuroko heard the golden fox yip.

_Not really. I think we might get evicted soon, _Kuroko whimpered back.

_But everyone is bonding! _

_They're bonding over fighting and quarrels. That's not any kind of bonding I know except maybe hate-love._

_Hate-love? Kurokocchi, that's kind of… twisted._

_Really now? I think it's rather all right._

_But Kurokocchi! Love is all about romance and two people falling in love and taking care of each other. What kind of relationship revolves around hate?_

_Hate-love relationships._

_Well, yeah I know that but I don't know anyone in that kind of relationship!_

_Then clearly Kise-kun, your view of love is too narrow and too stereotypical. _

_It is not! My view of love is normal!_

You're _not normal. Your _relationship_ with Aomine-kun isn't normal._

_Hey! What's wrong with my relationship!_

_Aomine-kun enjoys teasing you a bit too much._

_Well he still loves me._

_Hmm, true. I can tell when he's lying._

Just then, Aomine shouted, "How would you know about that?! You've never tried a mud pack!"

Kuroko and everyone else stared at Aomine and Kuroko shook his head in disappointment.

He told Kise, _Unfortunately, that wasn't a lie._

_I know, _Kise replied, _I made him do it. He really needs to take better care of his skin._

Soon, the entire group was chased out because the shouting was getting a little out of hand. They hung around outside Maji Burger for a moment, thinking about where to go. Kuroko and Kise were just rolling around in the snow, Murasakibara was sleeping in the snow, Midorima was on Takao's head (and squealing in terror), and Akashi was just lion on the cold hard floor (A/N: Okay last one, I promise. Unless I did an unintentional pun or I pun'd and forgot about it) "Oi Kagami, 1on-1?" Aomine twirled a basketball he was carrying.

The two and their foxes started their journey to find a snow-free court. While walking, Kagami asks, "Hey I heard that Kuroko was Kise's instructor back when you guys were in Teikou."

"Mmh? Yeah," Aomine replied nonchalantly.

They found a court that was snow-free and they put their bags down. The foxes sat at the sides and started their own conversation. They got so engrossed in their playing that they didn't see the foxes go out and have their own little adventure in the grove.

After a while, they took a break and realized that the foxes were gone. They called for them but no one replied. Kagami went to look for them in the forest. He searched around and followed a few noises but there was nothing, which was even stranger. How can there be noise and not have anything there?

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and he blacked out as he fell face-first into the snow-white snow.

* * *

Kagami groaned as he opened his eyes and he was suddenly feeling the freeze. He tried to move his hands but it appears he can't. He couldn't see very well, everything was blurry and he felt horrible opening his eyes but he forced them to focus to see what was preventing him from moving.

Apparently it was rope. He was bound to a tree, from what his hands can feel even though they were starting to get numb. He closed his eyes again. He sighed shakily and tried to stay warm because apparently his jacket got taken. His legs were starting to get cold as well; the snow was making his pants wet and not allowing him to stay warm because of the wetness.

"Taiga are you all right?" He hears someone say and looks to his right. On the extreme right end, he saw Himuro after a while of squinting. "I'm fine," Kagami frowned.

He turned to his left to see an unconscious Aomine. There wasn't anyone else beside Aomine so he turned back to his right and tried to see who else was there. Takao was in the middle of the five, with Nebuya and Himuro on his right. He closed his eyes again and tried to get some rest because everything is swimming right now and it made his head ache.

* * *

He woke up when he heard a groan. He turned to his left and Aomine was waking up. "Hey Aomine, how you doing?" Kagami grunted.

Aomine groaned again. "My head hurts," Aomine hissed as he tried move his head.

Kagami heard another groan come from his right. It was Nebuya. "Hey, you okay?" He hears Takao ask Nebuya. Kagami drones out the conversation until someone says his name.

"Hey, Taiga, you sure you're fine?" Himuro asks Kagami.

"Fuck, Tatsuya shut up. I'm fine. I just can't see very well, it's really blurry," Kagami growls.

"Your voice is making my headache worse, Bakagami," Aomine retorted. Nebuya snapped, "You two are annoying the crap out of me."

"You can't blame them," Takao says and Kagami drones out again. Ignoring the voices, Kagami concentrated on all the other things, the sound of nature, wind, snow, trying to figure out where they are.

He looks up when he hears the crunching of snow. Kagami still couldn't see very well so all he saw was a black blob. "Hey guys, how're you doing?" He hears the man sneer. Kagami did his best to glare at him.

"Your little furry friends won't find you and won't be able to rescue you. This forest is surrounded with my guys. I wonder how long it'll take for you to freeze," Kagami heard the man laugh. There was movement and another man. Then there was an orange and yellow blaze, a fire. Kagami looked away at the sudden brightness, making his head swim even more.

Kagami took another nap. He needed to conserve energy to fight the cold, but he was also careful to not take a deep sleep because when you sleep when you're freezing, you never wake up. Kagami briefly thought about cryogenics but then remembered that it didn't work. No matter what you did, you can't freeze yourself and thaw yourself in the future.

Screw Captain America, he's not real. But then again, only America would want to have their hero revived in the future using some impossible thing to do some impossible thing. But then again it was a comic so it wasn't real anyways. Freezing yourself would freeze your cells, and it would cause your cytoplasm to grow in volume and start to spike. And when your cytoplasm spikes, your plasma membrane is a goner.

And when your plasma membrane is a goner, as soon as you thaw out, your cytoplasm becomes liquid again and since there's no plasma membrane, your cytoplasm leaks out.

And when all your cells leak its cytoplasm, you're as screwed as a screwdriver.

Kagami slowly shook his head. This wasn't the time for biology. But it was doing a great job in keeping him awake.

Wait, if people's eyeballs don't grow or shrink, then that means that Asians have the same eyeball size so it's impossible for Asians to have smaller eyeballs.

It must be the skin, the cut of the skin and the eyelid that makes their eyes look smaller.

Wait why was he thinking about eyes? This isn't some CLAMP drama.

But he supposed it was relevant, he being half-American and half-Japanese. He was a hybrid of two different nationalities. He wondered if he had squinty eyes and so he really wanted a mirror at this point of time.

Maybe if he somehow made the snow wet so it would be reflective… Wait what no he can't open his eyes, he shouldn't. No bad Kagami what was he thinking. What _is _he thinking? He has to stop thinking about meaningless things. Also how was he going to make the snow wet? Pee on it? It would just make his pants wet. And he needed his liquids thank you very much. Although… Wetting yourself does make you warmer…. Wait no! He can't consider this! Even though you get warmer you would be wetter! And when you're wetter you're colder! Why is he thinking about this?!

It was still keeping him awake though.

He snapped back into reality when he heard shouts. Kagami watched the confusion with confusion. What was going on?

Just then, he felt his rope slacken and saw Takao shake free as well. He too, shook free but couldn't stand so quickly. He struggled to stand. He heard more shouting and suddenly there were people walking towards him with metal pipes. He saw Aomine's rope slacken and the power forward tried his best to stand.

Oh my god do he try.

Kagami helped Aomine stand but Kagami himself was having trouble standing. The two concussion boys helped each other stand as suddenly Akashi, Murasakibara, and Kise sprang out and started pushing the kidnappers back.

"Is that Kise with blood on his muzzle?" Aomine mumbled and Kagami shrugged, "I can't see, you doofus."

The kidnappers ran off from the predatory animals and the animals retreated to their humans. Kuroko came up to Kagami and rubbed his legs, hoping to warm them up at least a bit.

"I'm fine," Kagami hears Nebuya tell Akashi, "But I think Takao and Himuro are going to freeze."

"It seems like Kagami and Aomine have concussions," Kagami heard Takao say.

"Don't worry. We have a hospital we can go to," Kagami mumbled and with the help if each other, they set off to the hospital that can handle them.

* * *

Kagami slept through anything and everything and only woke up when there was shouting. Seemed like Midorima threw something at Aomine or something or another. He groaned and covered his eyes. He hugged Kuroko closer to him but apparently he couldn't go back to sleep. Flinging the blanket up (and also accidentally pushing Kuroko to sit up), he flung open the curtain separating Aomine's bed and his and shouted, "Jesus Christ do you guys have to be so goddamn loud in the morning?!"

Aomine and Kise turned to look at them and Kagami and Kuroko stared back (although Aomine and Kagami glared at each other).

Takao managed to threw a pillow at Kise's precious model face and then a pillow fight was born and it died when someone (Kise) threw a pillow at Nebuya, which woke the Rakuzan teen up.

"What the hell? Can't I sleep in peace?" Nebuya mumbled and Kagami apologized.

Kagami sighed and turned to look at Kuroko. "How are you feeling, Kagami-kun?" The phantom player asks. Kagami grimaced, "I still feel pretty bad, but hey at least you're not an arctic fox anymore."

Kuroko smiled a tiny smile. Kagami poked him in the cheek and laughed. Nebuya stands up to leave when suddenly Kise shouts, "Ah! You can't play basketball for 3 weeks until all your symptoms have gone."

Everyone stops what they were doing as they stare at what Aomine will do.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope~"

"No way! I'm going to play with all my might!" Aomine roared, "I have a tournament coming up!"

"Since when did you play in tournaments anyways," Kagami scoffed.

"Kagami-kun, you're also grounded for 3 weeks," Kuroko said.

"Heh?! Why?!"

"Hah! Eat that, stupid tiger!"

"Shut it, blue-butt!"

Nebuya sighs and leaves before things get out of hand. Really, why did he have to meet them? He would have gladly let Hayama take his place but no. Akashi's word was law and if he said that Nebuya has to do it, Nebuya has to do it.

He sighed and quickly left, not wanting to be involved with anything.

* * *

After a few days, Aomine and Kagami were discharged and were told to come back if anything happened. Kuroko and Kagami took a taxi back because Kagami still couldn't see that well and because he had the money.

When they reached home, Kagami sighs and flops onto his bed. Kuroko just stood there staring. "What?" Kagami mumbles and he feels something shift on his left.

"Ah? Taiga, you're back?" He hears a sleepy woman say.

"_ISAAC SCHNEIDER!" _Kagami screeched, "_ALEX WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_

"Eh? I just came back from America," The blonde woman sighs as she snuggles in his bed.

"You have your own bed god damnit," Kagami seethed.

"Huh? Isn't this my bed? Why are you in my bed?"

"I'm not in your bed! You're in mine!"

"Eh? Really? No wonder if smells so strange. Taiga, have you been washing your bed sheets?"

"Huh oh I got a new detergent recently and THAT DOES IS NOT THE POINT!"

"Uh, I'm just going to go back out and get a drink," Kuroko awkwardly says.

"Huh? There was another person here?" Alex struggles to see but without her glasses she really can't see anything. But even when she finally put her glasses on, she couldn't see him anyways.

"Where'd he go?"

"He's still standing there. Squint with your big American eyes."

"Ah. Aw he's so cute! Is he your boyfriend?"

Kagami blushes and Alex giggles, "Aha! My Taiga grows up so fast!"

"Kuroko this is Alexandra Garcia. She was the one who taught me basketball."

"Ahh~ I'm going off again soon. I need to visit Tatsuya," Alex rolled off Kagami's bed. Kagami facepalmed.

"Alex, please seriously wear more clothes. I mean, its _winter," _Kagami groans.

Alex looks down at her T-shirt and her boxers, "But you have a heater in here."

"Even so."

"Alex-san, would you like a drink," Kuroko politely asks as the woman stands and towers over Kuroko.

"Ah, you're so sweet! But its okay, I really have to go. Take care of Taiga, ne?"

Kuroko nods and Alex changes her clothes and leaves within the next 15 minutes.

Kagami buries his face into the pillow and groans.

"Does she come by often?" Kuroko asks.

"Only when she comes back from America. She usually stays over here because I have a room for her but she usually stays in America. She only comes here to visit and pester us."

Kuroko hmmed and joined Kagami in the queen-sized bed. A tanned arm pulled Kuroko close and Kagami sighed as he breathed in the scent of Kuroko.

"You still smell like nothing you know. You smell so much like nothing that you're beginning to smell like me."

"Isn't that a good thing? You've managed to mark me."

* * *

Haisaki was annoyed. Not only did he worry about his followers, he was very annoyed at the people who even dared to pull a stunt as dangerous as that on Akashi. He didn't trust anyone and so he investigated by himself.

He observed behaviors and habits, observed if there was something different about his fellow comrades but he never really talked to them about it. He didn't want them to know that he was onto them. Handing this himself is safer than letting Akashi sniff out the one who did it because if Akashi did, there goes his comrades. It was better and safer to find them and discipline them by himself. It was better for all of them, including himself.

He was already on the bad side of Akashi but afterwards, it became mellowed out and soon they had a neutral relationship, both of them not hating each other but also not friendly with each other. They were acquaintances. Haisaki sat on his chair as he watched his gang gamble, drink, and have their fun.

The only things that he ever allowed for them to do were gamble, drink, and smoke. No dugs and no women because with those two, the gang would get out of control, and control was what Haisaki wanted. He didn't care about how powerful his gang were, he didn't really want to get in trouble.

He didn't care about getting in trouble. They could steal all they want but no one was allowed to do drugs or to do anything to women. That way, the civilians were wary of them but at least they felt a little bit safer. A little bit.

Haisaki eyed Okita. He noticed the high schooler was acting very strange, along with his small posse. He analyzed his personality, his guts, and whether he would do it.

Then he thought a wimpy guy like Okita couldn't have possibly stood up to Akashi.

So who did?

* * *

I'M SORRY FOR THE PUNS OMG I JUST I wanted to write a good Kagakuro okay because I can't Kagakuro and then... all the puns

All of them

I was just urgh what is Kagakuro how do I Kagakuro nevermind for what I lack in content I shall HEIGHTEN WITH PUNS

Sobs I started writing a Midotaka fic in the middle of this. This is how much I wanted to procrastinate this okay

But anyways its done. ITS DONE. YESSSSS I can now start on Rabbit 8D

Reviews guys? Tell me how I did on this one because I feel that Tiger was horrid so I'm trying to make up for it ._.

(ALSO WHAT DO YOU GUYS SAY TO A SEX PISTOL AU. Y/Y? Because damn if I feel the urge to make a crossover)

(I have to stop with my animal-human hybrids really ._. I'm hybridizing too much)


	5. The Rabbit Problem

Aaaaahhhh I'm sorry for not updating for a really long time

because you see I mayormaynothavekindofsortalostinterestinthisseries soforgivemeokaymyattentionspanisreallyreallyshorta ndthisstorybecamesolongandyesiknowitsmyfaultimgome ncriiiiesss no I'm jk... ahahahahahahaha... OTL I'm gomen I'm sorry I apologise. Half of it is also because of schoolwork so yeah sorry .

During the spans of writing this I may or may not have taken MidoTaka as my kurobas OTP because they are literally me and one of my friends lol they're my spirit animal

I am also really deeply sorry about Arctic cries it was so bad I'm really sorry I tried QAQ I'll see if I can rewrite it sometime I really want to write better Kagakuro (uh usually people would say "good Kagakuro" but in my case I haven't reached the level of "good" I'm pretty much "decent" so yeah "better" should be a better word). I promise sometime in the future I'll write a proper Kagakuro okay? QAQ

Uh warning, content may include puns so please if you're allergic don't read (but I don't think anyone is allergic to shitty puns, just really exasperated about it)

Content also includes Takao being an idiot and Midorima being eatenhahahahanoi'mkidding a total tsundere

You may also see efforts of trying to weave in new info from the manga and Tumblr so yeah uh if its weird, trust me, I've done all that I could -pushes glasses up- -gets kicked in the head-

* * *

"Takao, will you stop that?" Midorima growled as Takao kept pulling on his ears. It was twitching in annoyance, and Takao found that extremely amusing. "But Shin-chan," Takao giggled, "This is so fun!"

"Just—Just stop that!" Midorima started swatting away Takao's hands but the raven just giggled and continued to bother him. Takao squirmed in Midorima's hold and just annoyed the shooting guard by rubbing their bodies together.

"Takao, really, stop," Pupils narrowed to slits and looked down on the raven as Midorima growled. Takao looked up curiously before smiling mischievously. Midorima gulped. _'What is he thinking of now?' _He nervously thought.

"Shin-chan, wait in my room," Takao tore away from Midorima, sped off to the storeroom and started digging around. The half-bunny half-man stared at where Takao ran off to before going upstairs to the raven's room and turned on the lights. Sitting on his bed, he waited for Takao to come back.

He waited for 15 minutes and Takao still wasn't back so Midorima started to look around, careful not to leave so much of a mess. Leaving his lucky item on the bed (it was a carrot keychain, ironically enough) and looked through bookshelves empty of books but full of games, his desk strewn with old tests (in which Midorima notes in his mind that Takao needs tutoring) and his floor which was actually really clean and shiny.

Turning around when he heard footsteps (because when you have bunny ears you'd expect your hearing to improve a notch), Midorima waited for Takao to come in, which Takao did, in a black bunny corset, equipped with fake boobs, black stockings, and black heels. A pair of white rabbit ears on a hairband sits innocently on Takao's head, and a pair of black silk undies hung loosely on slightly tanned hips.

"Ta—What are you wearing, Takao?" Midorima yells as he looks away. The raven laughed. "It's a bunny outfit, what else do you think?," Takao giggled, "Do you like it Shin-chan?"

"Don't you feel uncomfortable? And where did those," Midorima shakily pointed to the pair of silk panties, "Come from?"

"These?" Takao looked down before looking back up and winking, "That's a secret."

"Takao, you shouldn't wear your siblings' clothes without asking," Midorima pushed up his glasses but still refused to look at Takao.

"Who said they were my sister's? She's so young, I would never let her wear these kind of things," Takao walked up to Midorima, heels making a nice sound on the wood floor, "But me on the other hand…"

"You must feel really constricted in that. Wouldn't taking it off be a much better choice?" Midorima backed off but Takao continued walking forward until the green-haired teen was backed against the wall with Takao pressed against him.

"Oh yes, of course. Would you like to assist me in that?" Takao grins and Midorima gulps. "Takao," Midorima looks down at the point guard who was staring at him lustily, "I—is that… Are those… Condoms?"

Takao looks down again and sniggers, "Yeah. I blew them up so I could have fake boobs."

"Condoms."

"Condoms. You didn't know you could blow them up like balloons? What are you learning in sex-ed?"

"Everything that you're learning. We're in the same class."

"Hmm," Takao hummed and leans forward to lick Midorima's neck, "So we are. And do you know what that means, _Usagi-chan?"_

"Usa…?" Midorima frowned in confusion.

Takao snickered before laughing and backed off, "Oh god, Shin-chan that was hilarious! You looked so confused and…"

Midorima started zoning off and his ears twitched with annoyance. He growled and grabbed Takao's shoulders, roughly flinging him against the wall, reversing their positions. Pushing a knee in between Takao's legs, Midorima looked down with hooded eyes at Takao, making his green eyes sort of glow. The point guard's eyes widened in shock before Midorima started attacking the raven's mouth, tongue pushing in and nibbling his bottom lip.

Hands brought themselves to green hair, pulling at strands before accidentally brushing against soft white ears. Midorima shuddered, Takao's fingers couldn't decide if they should be holding hair or ears. Pulling back, Midorima growled a "stop touching my ears" before ducking his head and sucking on the point guard's neck. This time, he was able to hear the whimper and moans of a certain raven.

Slender taped fingers ran along Takao's sides and the man in the corset almost started laughing at the ticklish sensation but Midorima gave him another smooch.

"Takao," Midorima breathed beside Takao's ear and he gasped.

The point guard continued, "How do you take this off?"

"Why don't you just tear it off?" Takao whispered and he felt Midorima lips curve upwards against his skin.

* * *

Takao expertly flung Midorima's spectacle case at the ringing alarm clock. He groaned as he rolled over to his back and grimaced at how his back and thigh muscles hurt. Sleepy silver eyes looked around the room but it was his waist that realized something. Pulling back the blanket, Takao stared at Midorima and vice versa.

Picking the rabbit up and holding it closer to his face, Takao's morning scowl turned into a snicker and into a grin. "Shin-chan!" Takao squealed, "You're so cuuuuute!"

Little rabbit Midorima squirmed in the hooman hands, trying to make Takao let go. "Okay okay, stop," Takao giggled, "I wanna take a good look."

The white rabbit sulkily stilled and Takao scanned him. Craning his neck, making his face closer to Midorima's Takao burst out in laughter. "Sh-Shin-chan! Your—Your eyes!" Takao said in between spurts of laughter, "You still have long eyelashes! Someone's going to mistake you for a girl bunny you know!"

Midorima rabbitly frowned and started kicking Takao in the face. It hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as when he was still human… Not that Midorima could do a roundhouse kick and kick Takao in the face anyways. Or maybe actually he could. Midorima could do lots of things that Takao didn't know he could, after all. Like managing to set fire to the rain.

"Shin-chan, what do you even eat?" Takao puts white bunny Midorima on the floor and walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, but not before taking a shirt (Midorima's shirt, since he didn't wear a shirt last night), and only a shirt, and putting it on.

Midorima squeaked in protest, motioning to Takao's state of non-pantsness. The raven cuddled him until the rabbit decided to drop the matter. Takao went over and opened the fridge, staring at its contents. "I know you're not going to reply me, but what _do _you eat?" Takao says as he eyes the cream cheese.

The rabbit hops over and paws the vegetable compartment (is it called a vegetable compartment?) and the hooman uses his feet to pull the box out, showing the random vegetables of Midorima's fridge, which included broccoli, celery, parsley, potatoes, carrots, and a few other unidentifiable vegetables.

Midorima hopped inside the box of cold salad and scanned the contents. He stuck a celery stalk in his mouth and hopped out before Takao closed the fridge door for him. Pawing the counter wall, hands swooped down to pick him up and placed him on the counter. Hopping in a way that kind of looked painful (it was like a heavy lunge) he headed towards the sink and with some help of a few human fingers he got the tap running. Sticking the stalk under the water, Takao got the idea and took it from his floppy-eared friend and gave the celery a nice bath, since its going to be its last anyways.

Takao messaged Miyaji saying that he wouldn't be in school but he would be there for practice since they were going to Kaijou for a practice match while eating his cracker with cream cheese. Putting down his phone, he observed his furry friend chewing on a celery stick.

When celery stick was celery stick no more, Midorima lopped over and took Takao's phone, finding it troublesome to open it so he demanded silently that Takao open it for him. Creating a new message, Midorima carefully typed, "You need to get me some hay."

"Hay?" Takao asks, "What do you need hay for? To find a needle?"

"It is an important ingredient for my diet. You can get them at pet stores. Also, can you turn on the radio? Oha'asa is starting soon."

The point guard chuckled as he reached over to turn the radio on. The channel didn't need to be changed since the radio was only used to listen to Midorima's favourite program.

They listened on to the part about Cancers and Scorpios and Takao was trying his hardest not to laugh. "Sh-Shin-chan, your lucky item for today is a purple ribbon," Takao was trying his best to hold in his squeal. The rabbit somehow managed to flush as Takao was now in a frenzy to make Midorima pretty with a purple ribbon. He almost turned his sister's room upside down before he found a nice royal purple ribbon. It was soft and had gold lines along the edge.

Forcing Midorima to sit still by squishing him in between his knees, he tied the ribbon around Midorima's neck, looping it into a neat bow at the side of the rabbit's neck. Midorima was trying to paw it off but Takao took hold of his paws to prevent him from ruining the perfect bow.

It managed to make the rabbit's green eyes somehow stand out a bit more. He was fidgeting and hanging from a pair of knees. Takao picked him up by the armpit and let the rabbit dangle, letting him get stretched straight to see the actual length of the rabbit.

"Hmm? Shin-chan you're still quite 'tall' hahaha," Takao joked, admiring the long, sleek body. Midorima rabbitly scowled at Takao; trying his best to kick Takao (since his hands can't do much, and his legs had a longer reach) now and then as silver eyes raked the white bunny. There were moments of time when Takao would lick his lips and Midorima would seize up in terror, shaking in the point guard's arms and making the raven chuckle an evil chuckle.

"Shin-chan, you look really delicious right about now," Takao licked his lips again.

Midorima cursed his luck for having Takao turn into a hawk earlier on.

* * *

Takao managed to get the hay for Midorima to eat and brought some along as he walked to the bus stop. He could have rode a bicycle, like Midorima had always wanted to, and put the rabbit in the basket at the front, but it had snowed and Takao (not to mention me since its summer all year round here) wasn't sure if snow chains for bicycles existed yet.

He had packed Midorima into his empty bag, putting in a blanket in case his furry friend got cold, which was unlikely, judging from the thick fur coat Midorima had going on.

The bus trip was long and boring, with no Midorima to talk to.

* * *

Takao dove for the floorboards when a speeding pineapple was hurled at his face. "What the hell was that?!" Takao yelled while still cowering on the floor.

"_Takao! How dare you skip school? Are you looking down on education you punk?!" _Miyaji snarled as he armed himself with another pineapple, "And where's that Midorima?!"

"Geh! Miyaji-senpai just w—" Takao rolled to his side (that didn't have a rabbit in his bag) as another pineapple shot its way past. "Just wait!" Takao screeched as he unequipped his bag (A/N: I've been playing too much games), unzipping it and checking if Midorima was okay.

The rabbit was a little topsy-turvy, but he'll live. "Shin-chan, are you okay?" Takao held up the rabbit and frowned. A long leg twitched and a sigh was breathed out. "That's Takao?" Miyaji says, peering at the fluffball.

Ootsubo and Kimura also went to observe (and touch) Midorima, who squirmed under the unwanted touches.

"Why is he wearing that ribbon?" Kimura asks after a scratch to Midorima's tummy.

"It's his lucky item. It makes him cute doesn't it?" Takao grins and Midorima tries to jam a furry foot into a mouth.

"What's yours?" Miyaji asks.

Takao sniggers, "It was supposed to be a rabbit's foot."

* * *

They all boarded the bus once Coach Nakatani arrives and they were on their way to Kaijou. Midorima was terrified with the ride; it was bumpy and a little noisy due to the engine. Takao tried to calm him down by stroking him and giving him some hay.

"You know Shin-chan, with all the vegetables you have to eat, wouldn't that be cannibalism?" Takao asks.

Midorima shoves his head down, lightly head-butting Takao's leg and covering the front of his face with his paws.

_For the last time, I'm not a vegetable, and I simply _cannot _photosynthesize, _Midorima screamed in his mind.

* * *

When they had arrived at Kaijou, Takao told the team to go first, since he wasn't playing. He let Midorima breathe some fresh air first before putting him back in a room full of evaporating sweat and not enough windows so he started making a small snowman.

Or snow bunny, since he stuck Midorima in its head.

When the rabbit was done 3-pointing snowballs at the raven that he mysteriously made with perfect accuracy, Takao carried him into the gym. They snuck in and stood at the sides, wondering why they haven't started the match yet.

He saw the two captains talking and when he sees Ootsubo gesture towards him, Takao grins widely and waves his left hand as if it had a crab on it, his right hand holding onto Midorima. Silver eyes scanned the gym and when they spotted dark blue hair, Takao walked towards it.

Sitting down and letting Midorima curl up in his lap, Takao hears Aomine say 'so he did become a bunny huh' and he laughs. Kise perks up when he hears the word bunny and he smells the scent of a bunny. Putting his front paws on Takao's thigh, Kise was about to sniff a certain rabbit when Takao pushed his snout away. "Woah there, Kise! You're not eating my Shin-chan!" Takao yells as he clamps deadly jaws shut.

Kise had a few attempts at Midorima's life, trying to smell or take a bite out of him, kind of like tasting a dish. The fox was successful with one lick though, and Takao had to soothe the bunny because his heart was beating a little too fast.

With all the flailing of both Takao and Aomine, the players in the match were getting a little distracted. Miyaji snapped soon and hurled a few pineapples at the direction of Takao, cursing and swearing at the four of them as he reloads his fruity ammunition, Kimura handing him a couple of durians and a pebble he had found outside that he thought looked kind of cute.

Aomine expertly dodged one durian (A/N: Hey I'm Singaporean. Durian is like, our national fruit) and Takao had to hold Midorima up as the other durian smashed into the wall where the rabbit was cowering before. Takao sighed in relief and sat down again, noticing that Miyaji was out of ammo but got knocked out when the pebble, which was apparently nicknamed "The Boulder", was flung at Takao's head, knocking him unconscious. Midorima stared at the K.O'd Takao and proceeded to snuggle up in his jacket.

He regains consciousness when he hears whistles and realizes the 1st half just ended due to the harsh shrill of a whistle. When he sat up, he laughed at how Midorima tumbled all the way down onto Takao's legs because the rabbit was so snuggled up in his jacket (he was curled up on Takao's chest). Takao didn't know that and only realized it when he sat up.

He strokes Midorima's fur twice and looks up to see Aomine tossing him a warm can of coffee. Fumbling it in the air, hitting it on fingers and the back of hands and tossing it accidentally to the two hands. When he almost caught it, the whistle blew for the 2nd half to begin surprised him and it made him hit the can up high into the air. Flailing entire arms now, Takao looked like he was trying to do some magic trick with the can but no. Gravity was just doing its thing. He finally snatched it out of the air and breathes a sigh of relief.

Needless to say, he was glad it wasn't a can of soda.

With all the tumbling in the air, the coffee was pretty well shaken. Takao lets out a sigh of happiness as warmth goes down his throat and into his belly. Midorima started playing with The Boulder, rolling it around and sitting on it.

When the match was over, tired Shutoku players got on the bus. Midorima was huddled in Takao's bag, along with The Boulder and a pineapple. Once they reached their school, the coach briefed them and let them go. A rabbit head popped out of the bag and Takao took him out, putting him on the floor. Ootsubo bent down to play with Midorima's front paws. The rabbit shifted and kept tugging them back but Ootsubo had a grip like a tennis racket (Echizen would have been proud).

Miyaji sat down and decided to stroke his fur, in which Midorima was not getting any happier. Kimura also decided that this was the time to play with floppy ears. The players of Shutoku seem to have a soft spot for a certain long-lashed bunny.

Midorima looked at Takao with a sympathetic look, begging him to come and help him. The point guard walked over and picked him up. "Guys! Do I have to remind you that Shin-chan is mine?" Takao pouted.

Midorima sighed in relief, but Takao wasn't done. "Ask for permission first, which you now have," he said and he stuck his hands out, along with Midorima, and the three continued to pet and touch Midorima. The rabbit was screeching and struggling.

At the end of the touching session, Takao propped Midorima on his shoulder and he said with a serious expression, "My name is Ash Ketchum and I will catch them all but ironically I don't. This is my partner, Shinkachu-chan."

Midorima chewed on Takao's ear for that.

* * *

When Midorima was safely curled up on Takao's sofa, Takao went to get some food. "Shin-chan, you hungry?" He calls and looks back at the rabbit peering over the sofa back and nodding his little head. Takao started making hot chocolate for himself and started to cut up the pineapple Miyaji threw at him with vengeance.

Bringing the cup of hot choco and the plate of pineapple, he set it down on the coffee table and Midorima stared at it like it was a mutant squirrel.

"_Is that…?" _Midorima thought as his little rabbit face scrunched up into a grimace.

"It would be a waste of a perfectly good pineapple Shin-chan. Now eat it," Takao read the rabbit's mind and responded, and then said in a low voice, "Or I eat you."

Jumping onto the table with supersonic speed, Midorima started to eat the pineapple. It was an eat-or-be-eaten scenario. He was doing it to survive. Survival instincts took over the rabbit as he munched pineapple piece after pineapple piece.

Takao relaxed on the sofa and chuckled at the frantic bunny. He sipped his hot chocolate in his porcelain white mug smugly.

* * *

After repeated episodes of Slam Dunk and Dear Boys ("It is a perfectly good source of basketball techniques!" Takao defends when Midorima made an exasperated look), Takao noticed it was harder to keep his eyes open and also saw out of his (insanely large) peripheral vision that Midorima was nodding off too.

Carefully picking up the bunny, Takao announced, "Come Shin-chan, let's go sleep." The raven padded into the bedroom with Midorima cuddled in his hands. Squirming out of his hands, Midorima hopped onto the bed once Takao was close enough to it and made one of the pillows there his nest (since no burrows can be made with pillows unless Midorima wants to sleep in a pillow case). Takao shimmies into the other side of the bed, resting his head on the pillow beside Midorima's.

"We're going to school tomorrow right?" Takao sleepily asks and the bunny nods. Silver eyes could no longer stay open so they closed shop. Little green luminous beads stayed open to creepily watch his hawk sleep until it felt too tired and fell asleep too.

* * *

Takao woke up when he heard the shrill cries of the alarm clock trying to wake him up but also screaming in pain because it had little bunny teeth chewing into it.

"Shin-chan! What are you doing?!" Takao yells at the pissed rabbit, which apparently hates the morning war cry of the alarm clock. The raven bonks both the alarm clock and Midorima, effectively shutting off the alarm. He bonked Midorima because he was being such a stupid hat and was still chewing the poor clock.

"Shin-chan, you know all you had to do was hit the button at the top right?" Takao sniggered, "You didn't have to maim my alarm clock."

Takao left some hay and vegetables in a bowl for Midorima on the floor and went to make his own breakfast. The bunny took a few hops and leaps to reach the bowl and glared at Takao who didn't carry him. Takao giggled and turned on the gas for the stove. Takao hummed as he made sure everything was okay (you never know what tragedies will happen whilst boiling water) and sat down at the table.

Looking down, he asked, "Shin-chan, do you want to eat on the table instead? I feel like I can step on you at any time." Midorima shot him an irritable glance but nodded anyways. He didn't appreciate becoming a smashed bunny on the floor. The point guard picked him up and placed him on the table and bent down again to get the bowl. When dry salad and bunny were reunited again, Midorima curled up in the bowl and munched on the greens. Takao squealed silently because Midorima was in a bowl.

_Midorima was CURLED UP in a BOWL. _If that isn't the cutest thing you can ever imagine, you need to see an actual rabbit in a bowl. They are _adorable._

Takao snapped out of his little fangirling session when he heard the water start to bubble. He put in an egg, placed the lid on the pot, and turned off the gas. He sat at the table and stared happily at Midorima eating when the bunny felt too self-conscious and turned away.

Takao suddenly jerked up and reached for the radio on the counter. He switched it on and the Oha'asa just started broadcasting. Midorima looked impressed and Takao puffed out his chest. "My body's biological clock has been tuned to know when Oha'asa is on," he proudly said even though it's not really something to be proud of (but to impress Midorima this is the least he had to do).

* * *

Takao smiled when he heard the lucky item for Cancers today was a boomerang. His smile widened when he heard that the lucky item for Scorpios was a bunny plushie. He got up and walked towards the storeroom in his house. After digging and throwing some things out of the way and out of the room (Midorima watched as many random things came out and thought "_Is his storeroom a 4-Dimensional pocket or something"), _before finally coming out slightly dusting but grinning ear to ear. He held a small wooden boomerang in his hand.

"I used to play with it when I was smaller. It even has war scars to prove it," Takao chuckled and placed it on the floor so Midorima can look at it. He gasped and quickly ran back to the kitchen. He used a spoon to take out his egg and sighed in relief. Egg cooking, is an art. (A/N: Heston Blumenthal's eggs are like food Mona Lisas.)

Midorima struggled to hop into the kitchen with the boomerang is his mouth. Takao went over to retrieve him, saying a quick apology for making Midorima hop halfway there with a boomerang.

Taking the mayonnaise out from the fridge and seizing 2 bowls, he started peeling off the eggshell to reveal a hard-boiled egg. Using a fork, he smooshed the egg together with the mayonnaise, and when it was smooshed, he spread some margarine on bread and then spread the egg-mayo on it.

"I'm glad I woke up early," Takao mumbled into his sandwich. Midorima gave him a questioning look and the human replied, "If I didn't, I wouldn't have had time to eat."

Midorima shook his head slightly and gave him another version of a questioning face. "Wow, Shin-chan, just how many of those expressions can you have?" Takao's eyebrows shot sky-high. Midorima rolled his eyes and shot Takao with a "Just answer my question" face.

"Mmh, well, I wouldn't need a plushie. I mean if I have an actual rabbit, it would be better right?" Takao said with his mouth full and almost spat a piece of egg in Midorima's cute, furry face. The rabbit looked disgusted and Takao just laughed.

* * *

Takao held Midorima (who was in his bag) close to his torso because even in the bus, it was freezing. He had Midorima's boomerang tucked into his jacket pocket so the rabbit didn't have to lug it around (since Takao had to bring Midorima around anyways so his lucky item would always be on Takao who Midorima would always be with) (did that make sense) (its okay if it doesn't just ignore it).

He sat in his seat once he reached class and placed his bag in Midorima's seat. His teacher came in soon and took attendance. When he called out Midorima's name, Takao took the rabbit out of his bag and yelled, "He's here!"

Everyone stared at the shocked rabbit in silence. There he was, cuddled in Takao's bag minding his own business, and suddenly he was up in the air and staring at everyone and vice versa.

"_TAKAAAAOO," _Midorima bunny screeched in his mind as he seized up in terror. "That's Midorima-kun?" His teacher asked, jaw dropping.

"Yeah it is!" Takao grinned, "Would I lie to you?"

"But that's a female right? I mean it looks so feminine…" Takao heard his classmate beside him hear and Takao had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing. Calming down, he turned to his classmate and said, "No really, look closer." Takao held Midorima at his armpits and let the rabbit dangle down as his classmate looked at the rabbit before coming to a realization that the rabbit was male because of a certain… Well, you know.

Midorima fumed on the inside and Takao put Midorima down, but as soon as Midorima was let go, the bunny hopped away. "Ah! Shin-chan!" Takao cried as he tried to catch his bunny. Midorima hopped in and out chair, table, and human legs and finally disappeared.

"Shin-chan?" Takao worriedly cried as he searched, along with his entire class, frantically for his bunny. Takao squeaked when something hit his head and realized that it was a _Jump!_ Manga. If you didn't know they are really thick but light books. A whole arsenal of objects started flying through the air and raining on Takao. "Shin-chan! Stop please!" Takao squeaked as he tried to dodge them.

The rabbit finally stopped flinging things and hopped onto a table (by hopping onto a chair first) and crossed his front paws, huffing.

* * *

Midorima goes through lesson after lesson of school and Takao's shenanigans until he got so fed up that he kept throwing his little boomerang at Takao. It was a hit after hit as Midorima kept throwing the boomerang and it kept returning back to him. So it turns out that Midorima could control the boomerang really well (compared to the brother of a certain water-bending lady) and Takao was yelping every time the piece of bent wood clipped him.

"Shin-chan! I apologize! I'm sorry! Stop!" Takao yells as he ducks around the classroom and Midorima stops his attack. The rabbit stuck out his chin (A/N: rabbit's have chins right? O.o Wait of course they do… They do?) and puffed out his chest while Takao whimpers and rubs his sore head. He looks at the class clock and squeaks, "Shin-chan! We're late!"

The bunny sits himself in Takao's bag and the raven zooms off to Maji Burger. When he reaches there Akashi, Nebuya, Aomine, Kise, Kagami, and Kuroko were already there.

"So what's up?" He says casually to make it look like he was totally not late and totally wasn't rushing to get there in time. He sits down and unzips his bag to let Midorima poke his head out. He brought the bunny out and placed him on the table to let him hop around the (greasy) table.

"Kise and Kuroko can understand each other," Aomine says when he saw that Kagami's mouth was busy with something else. "Does that mean all the animals can talk to each other?" Takao wonders out loud.

"No, only Kuroko and Kise," Aomine drawls.

"Why?" Takao scratched Midorima behind the ears.

"Because Kise's a fox and Kuroko's an arctic fox."

"Ah," Takao plays with Midorima's paws, "Similar species then."

Midorima pulls his paws away from Takao when Kise smirked at Takao, showing cute little shiny white triangles that could puncture his neck and crush his bones. He huddled closer to Takao, hoping that there would be more comfort in having some human in between him and the predator.

"I think it may be too noisy in here," Takao says as he notices Midorima shifting nearer to him. Loud noises and rabbits don't go together, especially with good hearing. He didn't notice the fox eyeing the rabbit as if he were dessert though.

He puts Midorima on his lap to try and shield him from the sound but it just made Kise smile more when he realized getting to Midorima was earlier now. Midorima tries to look intimidating by fluffing out his fur but Kise just smirks in amusement. _"Curse my luck for being the only prey in this bloody group of predators," _Midorima thought to himself.

"Shin-chan seems to really dislike this place," Takao mumbles and Midorima screams a "_NO SHIT SHERLOCK, YOU SAT DOWN BESIDE A MAN WHO WOULDN'T CARE IF I GOT EATEN BY HIS BLOODY BOYFRIEND" _silently in his mind.

Midorima was just grateful that Kuroko was looking more hungrily at his vanilla shake than him.

"Hey, where are Murasakibara and Himuro?" Takao asks. Just then, Himuro pushes the doors open and lugs a black bear into view.

"What took you?" Kagami asks and Himuro apologizes, "Sorry, Atsushi walks really slowly when he's a bear."

"It's hibernation I think," Takao looks up at Himuro, "He probably feels really sleepy."

"That makes sense," Himuro sighs and pushes Murasakibara to sit beside Akashi.

Kagami and Himuro had a chat about what they did today, and it turns out that they too had a practice match with each other.

"Kagami, you guys had a practice match today? We had a practice match too, with Shutoku," Aomine mentions.

Their main topic revolved around basketball, sucking all of them in, like tennis balls in the Tezuka Zone.

And because of the existence of Aomine and Kagami and Nebuya, a fight was pretty much expected to break out, in which it did, and the anger radiated like tennis balls being hit to the Tezuka Phantom.

Right about now Takao wished he really _were _Tezuka because he really wants them to calm down.

"Hey Aomine," Takao points out when Aomine started that rant on the miragen, "You left out Kise."

"Oh yeah," Aomine says, "Hello-ssu! My name is Kise-su and I can scream at a level of 90 decibels if I ever see an earthworm-ssu!"

Kise started howling and pouting and Takao had to cover Midorima's ears because of the screeching done by Kise.

From there on, the evolution of the topics chosen were strange, going from basketball tactics, to 'what if women could absorb their babies back into their uterus' to taking dumps, the topic of good skin care, being electrocuted, Pokemon (Aomine's favourite Pokemon is Crawdaunt, so it appears. Takao's was Staraptor, Kuroko's was Gengar (he had told Kagami before), Kagami himself favoured Entei, Himuro was fond of Lugia, Kise was never into Pokemon, Murasakibara didn't like Pokemon, but he acted like a Snorlax, Nebuya liked Zekrom and apparently Akashi's favourite Pokemon was Arceus) and finally it ended with a heated argument about how to eat Yakiniku.

During the warzone of the humans, Kise was momentarily distracted by Kuroko's milkshake and Midorima let out the breath he was holding only to suck it back when Kise got bored and turned to look at Midorima with hungry eyes.

Midorima squeaks and Takao holds Midorima out of Kise's reach (which means he held him above his head) and yells, "Kise! Stop doing that!"

Midorima freezes in the high height because he could feel imaginary eagles outside the restaurant starting to eye him like Kise and pluck him out of Takao's hands to bring back to their nest and feast on him.

"_TAKAO! I'M GOING TO GRILL YOU WHEN I TURN BACK," _Midorima vengefully sworn.

"Oi oi," Aomine drawls, holding Kise's jaws shut, "You're going to answer to Shutoku when they ask why Midorima is gone."

The manager finally got his ass over to their table and evicted (more like exiled, really) the entire group out of his restaurant. Takao watched as Aomine and Kagami went to have their one-on-one ("Basketball freaks," Takao giggles under his breath) and Akashi and Nebuya walk off towards the car waiting outside for them.

The point guard looks at Himuro and blinks. "So uh, what now?"

"Want to go shopping?" Himuro hopelessly offered. Not like they had a lot of cash on them anyways.

"Good idea. I need to get Shin-chan's lucky item for tomorrow," Takao nods; lucky that he subscribed to Oha'Asa and that they send text messages of the next day's lucky items.

* * *

After separating from Murasakibara and Himuro, Takao does ahead and scans the toy stores if they sold Lego bricks.

In which most of the toy store sells Lego bricks however, they don't sell Lego bricks alone. In order to get Midorima's lucky item for the next day, he had to either search for a single Lego in his closet or buy an entire Lego family.

Why must Legos come in families? Why do they all have to go ahead and get married and give birth to little Legos? Why can't they be bought single?

Who the hell put a ring on it anyways?

"I'm not getting a box of Lego so you can carry one as a lucky item, Shin-chan," Takao walks right out of the toy store, a scrambling Midorima on his shoulder trying to make the human go back in and get him his Lego brick.

Takao looks down to make sure he's holding Midorima properly (wouldn't want the rabbit to fall flat on his face, would you) and almost runs over a little girl. Good thing he was looking down, then. He quickly swivels to the side and apologizes to the girl and her father, who was right behind her. She looks up and sees the rabbit. Tugging on Takao's jacket, she asks, "Hey, mister! Can I pet your rabbit?"

Takao blinks before bending down so he doesn't seem much of a giant (since human Midorima isn't standing next to him, he's allowed to call himself a giant), and smiles. "I don't think that's a good idea kid," Takao laughs nervously, "Shin-chan doesn't like children"

It was sooooo a lie, since Midorima had a younger sister, but hey, Takao was feeling possessive.

"Pleeeaaaaase?" The girl pleaded, digging out brown puppy eyes. Takao nervously looked up at her father who had an uneasy face, meaning that he probably couldn't control the girl that well. He looks back at the face of the pouting girl. "But…" Takao begins and damn it, the little lady starts tearing up.

Takao had no experience with little girls, because his sister was exactly like him and rarely cries, and even if she did, his mom would handle it. Now that he thought of it, he was glad that his sister went with his parents, because he was sure that she would be playing with his Shin-chan a tad too much. He briefly wondered how they're doing in Singapore when he snapped back to the situation in front of him. What was the problem again?

Right. Crying little girl.

Her father was trying to soothe her by flailing (but failing).

He looks down at Midorima and murmurs an apology as he hands the girl the rabbit. She squeals in delight as she touches the fluffy warm body; A fluffy warm body that was ironically frozen in terror, since Midorima wasn't feeling the effects of winter at all. Takao stands up and chuckles at the squirming Midorima and turns to have a chat with the dad.

"Your daughter really loves animals, doesn't she?" Takao grins at the kind of sort of cute situation. The father smiles, "She had always wanted a pet, you see, so she likes petting animals."

She was now squatting on the ground, playing with Midorima's paws. "Ah, I see," Takao chuckles.

"But you really don't," The father murmurs.

Takao's expression from happy turned into shock and confusion. "Huh?" He managed to say before a wet cloth was put over his nose and mouth. He breathed in the sickly sweet smell and was pulled backwards by his arm before he passed out.

Midorima squirmed to look over the girl's shoulder and watches as the rest of Takao's body was hauled in a car. From the back window, he managed to catch a glimpse of short black hair that looked unconscious (the body, not the hair).

The girl holds him tight as he watches the car drive away, unable to do anything, Well, he could screech the rabbit screech, but how many are going to hear him and how many are going to understand him? There are no Rabbit Whisperers, because I have never heard of any other whisperers except for the Ghost Whisperer and the Dog Whisperer. He was dropped on the floor and looks up at the girl who was holding him just now, her face neutral with no emotion.

His bloody lucky item bloody drove away, god damn it. But Takao still had his, so maybe he'd be safe.

"Big bro," She tugs the 'father's' jacket, "Did I do well?"

Her brother, who was her father just before if you recall, patted her head and chuckled, looking down at Midorima, "Yeah. Let's get some of your favourite soup as a reward for a job well done."

Midorima watches as the siblings walked away as if nothing happened and looked around for Murasakibara. The bear was indeed lumbering towards him, with no sight of Himuro. His guess was right Himuro _was _in that car. What the hell was going on? Murasakibara picked the rabbit up and walked to Akashi's house with Midorima in his front paws, because if anything, Akashi always has the answers.

* * *

Midorima sat in Murasakibara's paw like how he himself held his lucky item. He didn't know where the bear was going but he soon saw the basketball court. Shifting in the hard paw, Midorima was trying to get comfortable when a dash of gold was seen. Straining his eyes (he wasn't wearing his glasses after all) he spots Kise and assumes that that strange-looking snow pile next to him is Kuroko.

Together, through the means of snow and a stick, the decided on a plan, in which the plan was to go to Akashi, hoping he had answers. The traveled at the speed of bear, because the slowest person is usually how fast you can probably go. Murasakibara was pretty sleepy, and he kept falling flat on his face so he can snuggle up with the snow. Midorima had hopped off his paw and hitched a ride on Kuroko, not making Kuroko any noticeable.

Once they have reached their destination, they had a bit of trouble trying to communicate with the servants when finally they were brought into Akashi's room.

Sitting down in front of Akashi, they stared at the lion for a second before thinking that they had to do something before they were stared to death by sharp, heterochromatic, predator eyes.

Midorima spotted Akashi's red laptop and he hopped over and pointed at it, looking over at Akashi to see if he had permission to use it. After receiving permission, he tried opening it by himself, but he didn't have opposable thumbs (do rabbits even have thumbs?) so he struggled with it for a bit before Murasakibara slinked over and opened it for him.

Typing with difficulty (his paws were small and compact so he kept pressing the wrong buttons), he typed out in a Microsoft Word document: 'Himuro and Takao got abducted.'

Using a pen, Kuroko wrote with his mouth (he almost slobbered over the paper though): So did Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun.

A low rumble was heard and the lion walked over to get the pen from Kuroko and wrote: My servants have informed me that Eikichi is missing as well. Atsushi, use your nose to follow Eikichi's scent since I have his belongings right now.

After Murasakibara grudgingly walked out with Kuroko on his heels... uh paws… um… paw heels? Either way you get my point even though it's a blunt one. Midorima was left with Kise and Akashi. Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to play a game of shogi with Akashi, because playing a game with Kise would be too unintelligent. Also Kise doesn't know how to play shogi.

* * *

Takao would twiddle his thumbs if he could but he couldn't. He couldn't really twiddle anything. He could probably try and twiddle his big toes but he was wearing boots. Twiddling big toes when they were in boots is just… stupid. He had woken up a few minutes ago. Looking around, he briefly got the idea and decided to just sit there, in the middle of the group in which Aomine and Kagami were on his left and Himuro and Nebuya were on his right. Himuro had woken up around the same time as him, so they had a small chat, but soon they just became too cold and tired to continue the conversation anymore.

An hour later, Aomine and Kagami groaned awake (not together, Kagami woke up first. Aomine took his own sweet time), and ever since then, they had been complaining and groaning and Takao really wanted to cuff them over the head with this tree he was tied to.

Hearing a small groan to his right, Takao saw Nebuya start to wake. "Hey, you okay?" Takao asks, and Nebuya grumbles back an affirmative. Knowing that he was fine and not hurting like Bakagami and Ahomine, Takao then complains to Nebuya about the two teens' complaining. Himuro asked the two concussionists a question and then suddenly a whole barrel of complaints happened and Nebuya started to get annoyed. "You can't blame them, they got hit in the head whereas Himuro and I got chloroformed. How about you?" Takao chuckles and asks Nebuya.

Midorima really wanted to punch Akashi in the face because _damn _that redheaded shorty is winning _again. _The door slid open and Murasakibara and Kuroko shuffled back in. Kise started yipping like crazy and Midorima rolled his eyes.

Their little plan was crafted shortly and Midorima wonders why he's even here, stuck in this cursed body. He also wonders why Kise has blood on his paws when he realized that the fake blood has been born. Watching the top 3 predators spread blood on themselves, Midorima and Kuroko were careful not to get any on their fur because they had to stay whiter than pale to blend in with the snow.

They walked to the forest together, trying to avoid the panicking people and the barking dogs. Midorima had to hitch a ride on Murasakibara and he had a pretty good view of death because he was afraid that predator birds would just pluck him out of Murasakibara's paws. Or that Murasakibara would eat him. Either way he curses the fact that he was the one and only one who got turned into a prey animal instead of a predator.

He thought about his possibilities of being a crocodile but scrapped the idea. A cold-blooded thing in winter is not a good idea.

Also it would deprive him of this nice, smooth, silky snow-white rabbit fur that he has come to love. Maybe he should get himself a fur coat.

They reached the edge of the forest and Midorima was put on the ground. Together with Kuroko, they snuck towards the trees that had humans bounded to them and began work as soon as the other predators started theirs.

Once a shout had rung through the forest, Midorima started chewing Takao's rope. The rabbit kept his ears peeled like potatoes to listen for anyone sneaking up behind him, since he had ghastly huge ears, he might as well use them. It was just one of the perks of being a prey animal. He wonders if his teeth were even able to chew through the thick rope but it was okay. Rabbit bit through rope. Rabbit's human is free. Rabbit did good.

Midorima moved to the extreme right and left Nebuya to Takao because he was able to get further away without being noticed. Stopping behind Himuro's tree, he started chewing on the other raven's ropes until he finally chewed through one. Himuro wriggled free and the rabbit managed to catch a glimpse of the 3 predators showing their prowess.

Takao scoops up Midorima after a regroup with the others and after evaluating their injuries briefly, they headed to the hospital they knew would only accept them at a time like this.

* * *

On the way to the hospital, Midorima felt Takao shiver and shudder. He really wished that he were normal-sized so he could do more than warm Takao's hands. Of course he didn't voice it out though (no one would understand him if he did anyways) because he was too prideful.

And too much of a tsun tsun.

* * *

"Panther-kun! Tiger-kun! Hawk-kun! Wolf-kun!" They all heard Sahara greet when they entered the hospital. "Sahara-san!" Takao greeted and hopefully asked, "Do you have warm drinks and blankets?"

Takao was finally one with a huge fluffy blanket. The humans had all gotten one, and Takao was a ball of blanket on the floor. Midorima was lost somewhere in the midst of the blanket so he had to struggle a bit until he finally found Takao's body. The only time the raven poked his head out was when Sahara brought the hot chocolate.

"Oh dear, it feels like the group has gotten bigger," Sahara chuckles.

"Ah," Himuro says softly, "That's right, you don't know."

Takao grabs Midorima and raises him up, "This is Shin-chan."

"Shin-chan?" Sahara blinks, "You mean Midorima-kun?"

Takao nods and Midorima scowls.

"That is Atsushi," Himuro says and points to the bear curled up on the floor.

"Atsushi, as in, Murasakibara-kun?" Sahara confirmed and Himuro nodded.

"Then I'm assuming this is Kuroko-kun?" Sahara gave the arctic fox a little rub on his head and Kuroko leaned into her hand. Both Takao and Himuro nodded.

"And that is Kise-kun?" She went to pat down the fur that was sticking up in Kise's fluffy golden tail. They nodded again.

"Looks like I got new nicknames for you guys," Sahara stands up straight and smirks.

Takao and Himuro laughed and a groan by Aomine and Kagami was produced.

"Then who are you?" She says as she walks towards Nebuya and Akashi.

Nebuya introduces himself, "Ah, my name is Nebuya Eikichi."

"I see, Nebuya-kun then. How about you?" She turns her attention towards the lion.

"That's Akashi Seijurou." Nebuya helps Akashi say.

"Oh, okay. Lion-kun then."

Takao watched in amusement as Akashi's eye twitched and his head lowered.

"If you guys want to sleep here, go ahead, but it's not going to be comfortable since I already supplied you what I can supply," Sahara says as she opens the door. "If you need me, call me. I'm working graveyard shift. I'm going to be here the whoooooooole night." She leaves and closes the door gently.

Settling beside the medicine cabinet, Takao wraps himself with the blanket but not before holding Midorima close to him. The rabbit squeaked and tried to get out but then decided to calm down and snuggle up with the raven.

* * *

Takao groaned and shifted under the weight and warmth. Midorima didn't get lighter after all. The greenhead was up but his eyes were still closed, hoping that he could go back to sleep but the noise was a bit too hard to bear. Sneaking a hand into the medicine cabinet, he carelessly flung it to the direction of Kise.

The syringe stuck fast into the wall and Kise froze in terror. "Not only did you threaten to _eat me alive," _Midorima growled as soon as he realized that he could speak, "You _also _have the ability to be so _god damned noisy in the morning." _ Kise shrinks and tries to merge with the wall as Aomine stares at the transparent liquid swirling violently in the syringe.

"Midorimacchi!" Kise yells, "What would happen if that actually stabbed me?!

"Good riddance!" Midorima snarls back, "And even if it had embedded into flesh instead of plaster, the trigger wouldn't have been pushed."

"Jesus Christ do you guys have to be so goddamn loud in the morning?!" Kagami growled.

Takao peaked his head out of his blanket and grinned like a cat as he grabbed a nearby pillow and flung it at Kise. The pillow ate Kise's face and a pillow fight was born until it ended with a pillow to Nebuya's face.

After mumbling something and gathering his things, Nebuya left the hospital to avoid any more pillow damage. His HP was running rather low without breakfast.

Takao and Midorima left as soon as they could because it was pretty weird in the hospital room. Murasakibara was eating all the flowers, Kagami was trying to get pillow stuffing out of his hair, and Himuro was trying to get Murasakibara to stop eating flowers. And they returned to Takao's house. "So Shin-chan how was your rabbit experience?" Takao curiously asks.

Midorima swats Takao on the back of the head and scoffs; "It would have been better if you didn't throw me around in that infernal bag and gotten into so much trouble. And if you would stop holding me in vulnerable positions and letting people touch me."

"… What vulnerable positions," Takao deadpans. "I mean holding me up high, and sitting so close to Kise. And then leaving me with a group of carnivores alone while you go and bloody freeze without your jacket."

"Oh? Was Shin-chan worried?" Takao teased and Midorima blushed. Pushing up his glasses, he stammers, "O-of course not. You just… Carried my lucky item away."

"Yeah right. Admit it, you were worried about me and you love me."

"I do not."

"You so do."

"This is ridiculous. Cook me lunch. I want meat, I've had enough of vegetables and… _pineapples," _Midorima shuddered as he said the last item.

Takao chuckled, "I'll cook you food if you agree that you love me."

Midorima pouted slightly at the grinning Takao but he refused to say out the confession so instead he kissed Takao on the lips. The raven was shocked and stayed stuck in place, but it was too late by the time he wanted to kiss back because Midorima had pulled away. Slightly blushing and pushing up his glasses again, Midorima cleared his throat and said, "Will you cook me food now."

* * *

Haisaki sighed as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror. His black dreadlocks were slowly becoming silver as the dye runs out. He wonders if he would be able to remove his dreadlocks or maybe he should just shave his head.

"Admiring yourself in the mirror?" Haisaki hears a man say behind him and he turns to see Nijimura. "_Senpai,"_ Haisaki greets the man with dripping sarcasm and smirks, "Long time no see."

"Well, I suppose that's accurate on your side, since I've always kept my eye on you," Nijimura raises an eyebrow. Haisaki makes a disgusted look, "That's… kind of gross and creepy, senpai."

"But I did recognize something that was outside of your usual pattern though. You've become… Less of a asshole and a jerk blended together. Did something happen? You're also taking my advice of getting rid of the 'whole-head-of-black-worms' thing, aren't you? Did you get dreadlocks to make Kise cry or what?" Niijimura leans on the bathroom doorframe.

Haisaki chuckles but he slowly stops. "Senpai, you're pretty observant aren't you?"

"Hmm? It's just to make sure you don't get into any unnecessary trouble you lil' shit."

Haisaki turns around and looks at Nijimura in his neat white button-down and black slacks and stares at his weird black zippie hoodie thing and awkward dark purple baggy pants and decides to look back up again and ignore his strange wardrobe choice. "What would you do if I've gotten into a fuckload of trouble?"

Nijimura narrowed his eyes but his expression didn't change, save for eyebrows digging in slightly to form a small frown, "I would have punched your face until it's a bloody mess."

"Oh? What if I had messed with our little Generation of Miracles?" Haisaki asked as he smirked as well.

Nijimura widened his eyes as his frown becomes more prominent and his face turns dark as he stares at Haisaki, "What did you do?"

"Me? Oh I didn't do anything," Haisaki raised his hands in a surrender and his smirk was washed away with an amused face, "But here's a thing. I might need your help in finding out who messed with our kiddos." Haisaki's smirk returned to his face. He had found the right person to sniff out the brat who bothered to mess with the GoM that only Haisaki was allowed to mess with.

* * *

~~~~~~~OMAKE~~~~~~~

Midorima was with Akashi when he came. The door slammed open, the servants shouting and gasping in surprise, and in one big whoop, Midorima was held in a pair of really cold hands. Akashi watched frozen in place as the teen tore skin and fur and ripped out flesh. Blood dripped down hands and arms as a tongue licked the blood that remained on his lips. A tongue trailed up a forearm and the raven relished in the taste of blood.

Akashi was frozen in place as he saw his shogi opponent get brutally devoured by his partner. Takao turned to Akashi and was amused at his shocked face. "What?" He said, "I was hungry."

The only thought that passed the lions head was "There's no way that _that _could have tasted nice raw."

The end.

* * *

Hahahhaa... The omake was something I wrote out of boredom okay I'm sorry was trying to motivate myself by being stupid e.e

(anyone notice the PoT references? And the ROTG references? No one? Okay... ono)

Uhm, can I hear your opinion on this because I'm really doubtful about this whole chapter seeing as its pretty much shorter than the rest

And also can someone tell me if Haisaki and Nijimura are OOC ._.

And I'm assuming that Kise doesn't know how to play shogi (does he know?). I'm actually assuming a lot of things so yeah cries so I keep assuming and I keep correcting it so I'm sorry yeah its a bit confusing

There were lots of new info that I came about (like Takao and Midorima having sisters like I knew Takao would have a sister but I thought she'd be older so actually the bunny suit came from her, but it turns out that his sister was younger than him and that he's the oldest so yeah my plan was screwed lol, and I thought Midorima was an only child because trust me, he feels pretty much like an only child, so I assumed previously that he had no experience with children... until it turns out he has a legit younger sister so yeah) and so I tried incorporating that into the fic too. Did it work ._. was it okay ._.

So yeah, review me your thoughts and like if its an okay chapter or not because I feel really fidgety about it

Warning: I may take a bit with the last and final chapter (Bear) because school and no motivation (like really, this is starting to make me lose interest. Even _Maplestory _is making me feel like writing Maplestory fics. Maybe when season 2 comes out it can spark interest :D)


End file.
